


Besser spät als nie

by Kleines1904



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Lexa, Clexa forever, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sassy Raven, Smut, sassy Anya
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleines1904/pseuds/Kleines1904
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke und Lexa haben eine Vergangenheit, heute gehen sie gemeinsam auf eine Schule, aber sie sind alles andere als Freunde. Was ist wenn die beiden plötzlich zusammen an einem Projekt arbeiten und sich ständig sehen müssen? - happy end - Lexas POV - Clexa <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Das laute Piepen meines Weckers wirft mich aus meinem Schlaf. Sofort spüre ich die Kopfschmerzen, die mich gnadenlos an den letzten Abend und die letzte Nacht erinnern. Sekunden später spüre ich eine Hand an meinem Oberarm. Ich seufze und drehe mich auf den Rücken, dabei rutscht die Decke von meinem nackten Oberkörper. Erst blenden mich die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das kleine Fenster am Ende des Raumes scheinen, aber dann nehme ich dunkle Haare wahr.

„Du bist noch hier?“ die Frau neben mir lacht leise.

„Wo soll ich sonst sein, Lexa?“ ich rolle mit den Augen und drücke ihre Hand weg, welche grade auf dem Weg zu meinem Gesicht war.

„Ich muss zur Schule, die Sommerferien sind vorbei.“ Antworte ich trocken.

Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Frau mit den Augen rollt, aber aufsteht um sich anzuziehen. Ich ziehe mir ebenfalls ein T-Shirt über und kneife kurz die Augen zu, als mir schwindelig wird. Während ich mit einer Hand über meine Stirn fahre, schaue ich durch mein kleines Zimmer. Überall liegen Klamotten, dazu mehrere leere Flaschen Bier und Wein. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und warte darauf, dass die Frau hinter mir endlich fertig wird. 

„Hier ist meine Nummer.“ Ich drehe mich um und nehme einen kleinen Zettel entgegen. „Und mein Name, den du vermutlich vergessen hast.“ Ich grinse etwas, weil sie das genau richtig erkannt hat.

„Danke.“ Antworte ich trocken, ich beobachte wie sie aufreizend zur Tür geht und beiße mir auf die Lippe.

Sie schaut über ihre Schulter und sieht, dass ich ihren Körper mustere.

„Bis dann.“ Flüstert sie noch, bevor sie aus der Tür verschwindet.

Ich kann hören, dass sie sich mit Anya unterhält, aber schenke dem keine Beachtung. Langsam strecke ich mich und schaue auf die Uhr,verdammt, ich habe nur noch eine halbe Stunde. Seufzend wühle ich durch meinen keinen Schrank, in dem sich nur wenige Klamotten befinden. Ich ziehe schnell eine Jeans über, dabei fällt mein Blick auf eine halbvolle Bierflasche auf dem Schrank. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken greife ich nach der Flasche und trinke sie komplett aus. Das hat zumindest meinen Durst gestillt.

__Etwas später ziehe ich meine Tür hinter mir zu, als mir jemand an die Schulter fasst und mich nach hinten drückt. Mein Rücken knallt gegen die Tür, aber ich spüre den Schmerz kaum._ _

__„Was fällt dir ein Lexa?! Chloe ist 40 und somit doppelt so alt wie du!“ ich grinse meine Schwester an._ _

__„Und sie ist heiß.“ Anya rollt mit den Augen und geht einen Schritt zurück._ _

__„Wie auch immer! Geh zur Schule.“ Ich nicke und schaue an ihr vorbei in die Küche, wo bereits eine offene Weinflasche steht._ _

__„Du gehst also nicht arbeiten?“ Anya zeigt mir noch den Mittelfinger, bevor sie sich die Flasche schnappt und sich auf das Sofa fallen lässt._ _

__Mit einem Schulterzucken gehe ich aus dem Haus, dabei stecke ich mir noch meine Kopfhörer in die Ohren und stelle die Musik auf die höchste Lautstärke._ _

__Umso mehr Schritte ich gehe umso unsicherer werde ich. Kein anderer Ort auf dieser Welt könnte mir das Gefühl geben, das kann nur die Schule. Ich schlucke nochmal, bevor ich in die Einfahrt biege. Wie sehr habe ich die Ferien genossen, ich konnte machen was ich will und mit wem ich will. Als die Musik plötzlich verstummt bleibe ich stehen und schaue irritiert auf mein halb-kaputtes Handy. Dadurch dass ich so abrupt stehengeblieben bin, ist jemand genau in mich gerannt. Ich rolle mit den Augen und drehe mich um, bereit um die Person anzumeckern. Mein Mund bleibt allerdings offen, als ich in Dunkelblau schaue. Ich schlucke und wende meinen Blick von Clarke ab._ _

__„Pass auf wo du hingehst.“ Murmele ich noch, bevor ich schnell den Gang entlanglaufe._ _

__Ich komme allerdings nicht weit, als sich ein Arm um meine Hüfte wickelt. Noch bevor ich reagieren kann, werde ich mit voller Wucht gegen die Schließfächer geworfen. Ich zeige nicht, dass es weh getan hat, schaue nur wütend in Finns Augen._ _

__„Du solltest aufpassen, wo du hingehst, du scheiß Lesbe.“ Sofort muss ich schlucken._ _

__Um uns herum haben alle aufgehört sich zu bewegen, die Aufmerksamkeit der halben Schule liegt auf uns. Finn hält mich an der Schulter fest, sodass ich mich nicht bewegen und mich wehren kann, was ich allerdings auch nicht vorhabe._ _

__„Sorry, ok?“ er grinst befriedigt und lässt mich langsam los._ _

__Als ich weggehe sehe ich noch, wie er auf Clarke zu geht und schützend einen Arm um sie legt. Ich werfe ihr noch einen Blick zu, bevor ich die Tür aufdrücke und im Klassenzimmer verschwinde._ _

__X Vor 6 Jahren X_ _

__„Lexa? Bist du da?“ ich rolle mit den Augen, als ich Clarkes aufgeregte Stimme höre._ _

__Mit einem breiten Lächeln stehe ich vom Sofa auf und gehe zur Tür. Ich habe sie noch nicht ganz aufgemacht, da liegt Clarke in meinem Arm. Ich drücke sie fest an mich und genieße es, ihr so nah zu sein._ _

__„Lexa du glaubst nicht was passiert ist!“ ich lächle und ziehe sie mit zum Sofa._ _

__„Dann erzähl es mir endlich!“ sie hüpft etwas nervös aufs Sofa und schaut mich mit großen Augen an._ _

__„Bellamy, er hat ja gesagt!“ ich schaue sie irritiert an. „Ich habe ihn gefragt ob er mein Freund sein will und er hat ja gesagt!“ sofort klappt mein Mund auf._ _

__Das nervige, quälende und stechende Gefühl der Eifersucht macht sich in meinem Magen breit. Wie gut kenne ich das schon. Ich schlucke schwer und schaue auf den Boden. Clarke scheint zu bemerken das etwas nicht stimmt, denn normalerweise bin ich genauso euphorisch wie sie, wenn wir uns gegenseitig neue Sachen erzählen._ _

__„Lex? Ist alles ok?“ ich nicke und spiele mit meinen Händen._ _

__„Ja das… ist toll Clarke!“ versuche ich enthusiastisch herauszubringen._ _

__Clarke lächelt breit, was mich automatisch ebenfalls lächeln lässt. Sie rutscht näher an mich heran und greift nach meiner Hand._ _

__„Und noch was Lexa… wir haben uns geküsst!“ mein Gesicht fällt noch mehr, ich dachte immer, ich könnte ihr erster Kuss sein. „Es war so schön das glaubst du nicht! Und dann-“_ _

__„Stopp hör auf!“ ich reiße meine Hand aus Clarkes griff und stehe vom Sofa auf._ _

__Sie schaut mir mit offenem Mund dabei zu, wie ich im Wohnzimmer hin und her laufe. Meine Hände fangen langsam an zu schwitzen, meine Atmung wird hektischer. Clarke steht zaghaft auf und stellt sich vor mich, sodass ich stehenbleiben muss._ _

__„Lexa was ist los?“ ich atme lange aus und schaue auf meine zitternden Hände._ _

__„Clarke, ich muss dir was sagen.“ Sie nickt und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. „Ich also… weißt du…“ ich höre sie leise kichern und schaue hoch._ _

__„Lexa, ich bin es, du kannst mir alles sagen und das weißt du.“ Ich lächle etwas bei dem Spitznamen, nur sie nennt mich so und ich liebe es._ _

__„Ok also… Clarke… ichbinindichverliebt.“ Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch._ _

__„Was?“_ _

__„Ich bin in dich verliebt.“ Augenblicklich tritt sie einen Schritt zurück, ihr Mund klappt auf._ _

__„Was? Bist du sicher Lexa? Ich meine…“ sie wedelt mit ihrem Armen, während ich merke, dass Hitze in meine Wangen steigt._ _

__„Ja ich bin mir sicher…“ ich verstumme und schaue ihr dabei zu, wie sie inzwischen durch den Raum läuft._ _

__„Ich wusste nicht… ich hätte das nie geahnt. Hätte ich das gewusst… ich meine-“ ich unterbreche sie, indem ich einen Schritt auf sie zumache und ihre Hände in meine nehme._ _

__Sie schaut mich irritiert an und löst ihre Hände vorsichtig von meinen. Sofort fährt ein Schmerz durch meine Brust, ich muss schlucken und drehe meinen Kopf weg. Langsam bilden sich Tränen in meinen Augen._ _

__„Lexa? Sieh mich an.“ Langsam hebe ich meinen Kopf. „Es ist ok, es war richtig das zu sagen. Ich muss nur darüber nachdenken, ok?“ ich nicke, unfähig zu antworten._ _

__Ich höre wie sie langsam zur Tür geht, mich überkommen die Emotionen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken stürme ich hinter ihr her und greife nach ihrem Handgelenk. Vorsichtig ziehe ich sie zurück und in meinen Arm. Ich sehe noch ihren geschockten Blick, bevor ich meine Lippen auf ihre drücke. Seit ich sie kenne habe ich davon geträumt. Ich atme erleichtert aus, als sie mich nicht sofort wegdrückt. Langsam löse ich mich wieder von ihr, als sie auch jetzt nicht reagiert, lehne ich mich wieder nach vorne, um meine Lippen noch einmal auf ihre weichen Lippen legen zu können. In diesem Moment spüre ich eine Hand an meiner Schulter, die mich nach hinten drückt._ _

__„Lexa nein!“ ich habe das Gefühl mir rutscht mein Herz in die Hose. „Ich mag dich, aber nicht so! Ich mag Bellamy und das weißt du!“ mit gebrochenem Herzen schaue ich dabei zu, wie sie aus der Tür verschwindet._ _

__Ich lasse mich auf den Boden fallen und lege meinen Kopf in meine Hände._ _

__Das alles war Stunden bevor ich den Anruf bekam, den Anruf, dass meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sind._ _

__X Heute X_ _

__In Gedanken versunken kritzle ich auf meinem Blatt herum. Dem Lehrer schenke ich kaum Aufmerksamkeit, auch weil ich es nicht wirklich nötig habe. Schon immer hatte ich das Glück, dass mir vieles einfach zu fliegt. Ich lerne neue Dinge schnell und merke sie mir einfach. Dadurch hatte ich in der Schule nie Probleme, zumindest nicht was die Tests angeht. Ich verschränke meine Arme vor der Brust und schaue nach vorne, dabei landet mein Blick auf Clarke. Sie redet gerade mit Raven über etwas, dabei lächelt sie immer wieder. Dieses Lächeln was mich damals verzaubert und mir dann das Herz gebrochen hat. Ein räuspern wirft mich aus meinen Gedanken, ich schaue nach vorne und sehe, dass der Lehrer mich erwartungsvoll ansieht. Meine Augen werden weit als ich bemerke, dass mich inzwischen jeder im Raum anstarrt._ _

__„Ehm Entschuldigung, was war die Frage?“ der Lehrer rückt seine Brille zurecht._ _

__„Miss Woods, Sie sollten besser aufpassen in meinem Unterricht.“ Man hört einige aus der Klasse leise lachen, wodurch ich weiter auf meinen Stuhl nach unten sinke. „Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob Sie die Gleichung lösen können?“ ich schaue an die Tafel und nicke._ _

__Während ich ihm jeden einzelnen Schritt erzähle kann ich spüren, wie sich die Blicke einiger in meinen Kopf bohren. Alle wissen, dass ich eine der besten Schülerinnen bin, was nicht gerade hilfreich ist. Als ich fertig bin schaue ich etwas zur Seite und zu Finn, welcher mich abwertend mustert._ _

__Als es klingelt schnappe ich mir meinen Rucksack. Schnell gehe ich aus dem Raum und schaue mich immer wieder um, ob Finn und die Anderen mir folgen. Erst als ich ein paar Räume weiter bin atme ich tief durch. Ich grinse etwas als ich auf den Tisch vor mir schaue, auf dem schon einige Reagenzgläser stehen und eine Beschreibung für einen Versuch. Ich habe Chemie schon immer geliebt, es macht einfach Spaß praktisch zu lernen. Da die Stunde erst in ein paar Minuten anfängt, ziehe ich mein Handy aus der Tasche und scrolle durch Facebook. Mein Kopf hebt sich leicht, als die Lehrerin den Raum betritt und sich mit einem seufzen auf ihrem Stuhl niederlässt. Inzwischen ist schon die ganze Klasse da, alle sitzen zu zweit vor einem Tisch und unterhalten sich. Natürlich geht es um Partnerarbeit, aber ich bin es gewohnt, alleine zu arbeiten. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf um den Schmerz zu verdrängen, der dadurch immer wieder in mir ausgelöst wird. Mein Blick landet dann auf Clarke, welche neben Raven und Octavia steht. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schaue mich um, nirgendwo ist mehr ein Platz frei, also arbeiten sie vermutlich zu dritt._ _

__„Miss Griffin?“ sofort fliegt auch mein Blick nach vorne zur Lehrerin. „Wir machen hier Partnerarbeit wie Sie wissen. Zu zweit.“ Ich schlucke und schaue nach unten auf mein Chemiebuch._ _

__Bitte nicht, bitte nicht. Ein räuspern bringt mich aus meinen Gedanken, ich öffne meine Augen und schaue hoch zu Clarke, die unsicher neben meinem Stuhl steht._ _

__„Hey ehm… du bist die Einzige die noch keinen Partner hat, also…“_ _

__„Wie schön…“ murmele ich und atme tief durch._ _

__Ich drehe mich von ihr weg und schaue wieder in das Buch vor mir, ich höre wie Clarke genervt ausatmet._ _

__„Wow, sehr erwachsen.“_ _

__Während ich meine Atmung kontrollieren muss sehe ich, wie sie ein paar Dinge auf den Tisch legt und ihre Arme vor ihrem Körper verschränkt. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass wir mal so miteinander umgehen würden. Ich dachte immer, dass sie die Liebe meines Lebens ist, mit der ich zusammenkomme und glücklich lebe. Während die Lehrerin erklärt auf was wir achten müssen, gehe ich im Kopf bereits die Schritte für den Versuch durch. Zuerst greife ich nach dem Brenner und drehe ihn an, dabei wage ich es nicht auch nur einmal zur Seite zu schauen. Ich kümmere mich weiter um alles, bis ich wieder diese wunderschöne Stimme neben mir höre._ _

__„Was kann ich machen?“ ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ah, toll.“ Ich weiß, dass ich mich kindisch verhalte, also drehe ich mich zu ihr und schaue sie an._ _

__„Du kannst schon mal 4 Gramm Eisenpulver in das Reagenzglas füllen.“ Ich will gerade wieder nach vorne schauen, da sehe ich ihren irritierten Gesichtsausdruck._ _

__Sie schüttelt kurz mit dem Kopf und schaut nach unten, während ich mich dem Buch widme und die ersten Schritte auf dem Protokoll festhalte. Dabei bemerke ich, dass meine Kopfschmerzen immer schlimmer werden. Ich freue mich schon darauf, nachher zu Hause zu sein und etwas dagegen zu tun. Nach ein paar Momenten merke ich, dass sie noch nichts gemacht hat. Mit einem leichten grinsen schaue ich wieder zu ihr, ich nehme sofort ihr Stirnrunzeln wahr._ _

__„Du weißt nicht was ich meine, oder?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf._ _

__Mit einem genervten seufzen stehe ich auf und stelle mich neben sie. Langsam greife ich nach einem Behälter, dabei sehe ich, wie sehr meine Hände zittern. Clarke hatte schon immer diesen Einfluss auf mich, diesen Effekt, dass ich alles um mich herum vergesse. Ich übernehme Clarkes Aufgabe und drehe mich dann wieder von ihr weg, um weiter zu schreiben._ _

__„Danke…“ höre ich leise, was allerdings nur ein Augenrollen meinerseits nach sich zieht._ _

__Wir arbeiten schweigend weiter, dabei übernehme ich beinahe alles, während Clarke nur danebensteht und zwischendurch wieder mit Raven und Octavia redet. Dabei versuche ich nicht zuzuhören, was allerdings schwer ist._ _

__„Bist du morgen auf Finns Party?“ fragt Raven, ich verziehe das Gesicht._ _

__„Natürlich ist sie das, es ist die Party ihres Freundes.“ Antwortet Octavia, beide lachen leise._ _

__„Er ist nicht mein Freund.“ Höre ich Clarke neben mir erwidern, sofort macht sich ein komisches Gefühl in meinem Magen breit._ _

__„Ja oder Fuckbuddy, wie auch immer.“ Lacht Raven._ _

__Mein Körper spannt sich etwas an, was ich nicht mal kontrollieren kann._ _

__„Hast du ein Problem Loser?!“ langsam drehe ich meinen Kopf zu Raven._ _

__Sie schaut mich duellierend an und lehnt ihren Kopf auf die Lehne ihres Stuhls. Ich kenne sie auch schon lange, sie war nie so, aber hier an der Schule zieht jeder mit Finn und seinen Freunden mit. Keiner würde es wagen seiner Meinung zu widersprechen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich die Schule hasse, denn seit ich denken kann, werde ich gemobbt. Ich schlucke laut und will gerade antworten, da spricht die Lehrerin._ _

__„Jeder von Euch bekommt ein Projekt zugewiesen, ich will, dass ihr bis nächste Woche damit fertig seid.“ Clarke neben mir stöhnt genervt, worauf ich lächle. „Ach und es ist eine Partnerarbeit, ihr arbeitet mit eurem heutigen Partner zusammen.“ Sofort bleibe ich wie eingefroren stehen._ _

__Man hört die Klasse genervt stöhnen, einige freuen sich, andere gehen bereits aus der Klasse. Immer noch geschockt schaue ich langsam zur Seite und zu Clarke, welche gerade ihren Block wegsteckt und dabei genervt aussieht. Es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie hochschaut und meinen Blick trifft. Automatisch schaue ich weg, weil es mich nervös macht._ _

__„Also… soll ich dir meine Nummer geben? Dann können wir-“_ _

__„Jap.“ Unterbreche ich sie harsch._ _

__Sie greift in ihre Tasche und zieht einen Zettel raus. Als sie sich nach vorne lehnt um darauf zu schreiben, kann ich nicht anders als sie zu mustern. Ihre blonden Locken liegen weich auf ihren Schultern, ihr weißes Oberteil zeigt so viel Dekolletee, dass ich schlucken muss, um nicht zu scharf zu werden. Langsam schiebt sie mir den Zettel zu, ohne sie anzuschauen greife ich danach und verschwinde dann so schnell es geht aus dem Raum._ _

__Als ich zu Hause ankomme atme ich erleichtert durch, als ich sehe, dass Anya nicht da ist. Wenn sie etwas getrunken hat kann sie manchmal ziemlich intensiv und unfair werden. Bei den Gedanken daran warum es so ist, muss ich schlucken. Ich gehe zum Kühlschrank und finde dort nur eine Scheibe Käse und Bier, sofort greife ich nach einer Flasche._ _

__X Vor 6 Jahren X_ _

__Schweratmend komme ich am Krankenhaus an, sofort nehme ich Anya wahr, welche in den Armen einer Krankenschwester liegt. Ihre Augen sind weit, ihr laufen Tränen über die Wange. Noch bevor ich näher an die beiden herantreten kann stellt sich mir jemand in den Weg, ich schaue hoch und erkenne Abby, Clarkes Mutter. Sie schaut mich einfühlsam an._ _

__„Lexa, gut dass du hier bist.“ Ich nicke und schaue sie erwartungsvoll an._ _

__„Was ist passiert Abby? Wo sind meine Eltern?“ sie schluckt und greift nach meiner Hand._ _

__„Lexa, sie haben es nicht geschafft. Sie sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, wir konnten nichts mehr für sie machen.“ Mein Herz rast so schnell, dass ich das Gefühl habe es springt mir gleich aus der Brust._ _

__Langsam dreht sich alles um mich herum. Dann wickeln sich zwei Arme um meine Schultern, ich schaue hoch und in Anyas wütendes Gesicht._ _

__„Das ist alles wegen dir! Sie wollten dich abholen! Wärst du nicht da würden sie noch leben!“ das ist das Letzte was ich wahrnehme, bevor vor meinen Augen alles schwarz wird._ _

__X Heute X_ _

__Nach meinem zweiten Bier scrolle ich durch mein Handy. Ich denke gerade darüber nach, welche meiner Frauen ich anrufen kann, da bekomme ich eine Nachricht von einer unbekannten Nummer._ _

__Clarke (17:14): Wie es aussieht hatte ich deine Nummer noch. Hier ist Clarke, falls du meine Nummer noch nicht gespeichert hast…_ _

__Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass Clarke meine Nummer noch hat, nicht nach ihrem Verhalten damals. Ich grinse etwas aber schließe den Chat wieder. Mein Blick landet auf dem Namen darüber, auf Chloe._ _

__Lexa (17:15): Hast du bock vorbei zu kommen? Anya ist nicht da._ _

__Keine zwei Minuten später bekomme ich eine Antwort._ _

__Chloe (17:17): Bin in 10 Minuten da. Freue mich._ _

__Ich greife nach meiner Bierflasche und seufze als ich sehe, dass sie leer ist. Noch bevor ich aufstehe fällt mein Blick wieder auf mein Handy, ich denke über Clarkes Nachricht nach und darüber, ob ich ihr schreiben soll. Nach ein paar Minuten abwägen öffne ich den Chat wieder, es ist immerhin für die Schule._ _

__Lexa (17:22): Ok. Wo und wann sollen wir an dem Projekt arbeiten?_ _

__Clarke (17:23): Vielleicht morgen nach der Schule, um 18 Uhr? Bei mir?_ _

__Ich schaue mich im Raum um, welches aus Wohnzimmer und Küche besteht. Überall liegen Klamotten, alte Pizzaschachteln und leere Alkoholflaschen. Es wäre sicher nicht schlau sich hier zu treffen. Bevor ich antworten kann klopft es an der Tür. Ich ziehe nochmal mein T-Shirt zu recht und gehe dann zur Tür. Chloe lehnt im Türrahmen, sie hat ein kurzes Kleid an, sofort beiße ich mir auf die Lippe._ _

__„Du siehst heiß aus.“ Flüstere ich, als sie sich an mir vorbeidrängelt._ _

__„Du brauchst mir keine Komplimente machen Lexa, ich schlafe auch so mit dir.“ Ich lache leise und setze mich wieder aufs Sofa._ _

__Lexa (17:24): Bei dir._ _

__„Wem schreibst du? Ich will ins Bett.“ ich schaue zu Chloe, die neben mir sitzt und sich auf die Lippe beißt._ _

__Ich schaue an ihr herunter und lege eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel._ _

__„Du kannst ja schon mal anfangen, baby.“ Sie grinst etwas und drückt mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie aufsteht._ _

__„Du kannst froh sein, dass du so verdammt gut im Bett bist.“ Ich grinse, während sie in mein Zimmer geht._ _

__Nach einem tiefen durchatmen und der Erkenntnis, dass Clarke mir wohl nicht mehr antwortet, schiebe ich mein Handy in meine Jeanstasche und gehe auf meine Zimmertür zu. Im Raum werde ich schon von Chloe begrüßt, die inzwischen nur noch in Unterwäsche auf meinem Bett sitzt und mich verführerisch ansieht._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Der nächste Tag hat schlimmer angefangen als ich gedacht habe. Chloe ist wieder über Nacht geblieben, also habe ich länger gebraucht als sonst und bin nun zu spät. In der Schule angekommen nehme ich die Kapuze von meinem Kopf und schaue mich um. Mein Blick landet auf Finn und seinen Freunden, welche im Gang stehen und laut über etwas lachen. Ich balle meine Fäuste und hoffe nur, dass sie mich nicht bemerken. Falsch gedacht.

„Oh schau mal wer da ist!“ schon bei der Stimme könnte ich mich übergeben.

Ich will an der Gruppe vorbeigehen, aber sie stellen sich mir in den Weg. 

„Solltet ihr nicht im Unterricht sein?“ bringe ich leiser heraus als gewollt.

Alle fangen an zu lachen, in diesem Moment kommt Clarke mit Raven um die Ecke, mein Mund klappt leicht auf, sie sieht wieder so wunderschön aus.

„Hast wohl nicht mitbekommen, dass wir die erste Stunde frei haben Loser.“ Mein Körper spannt sich immer mehr an, als Murphy auf mich zukommt, er mustert mich skeptisch. „Wie soll das auch passieren, du hast ja keine Freunde die dir das mitteilen können.“ Da es mir reicht will ich mich umdrehen und gehen, aber werde an der Kapuze zurückgezogen.

„Nicht so schnell kleine, wir sind noch nicht fertig mit dir.“ Ich spüre, wie sich ein Arm um meinen Nacken wickelt, sofort schlage ich nach hinten aus.

„Wow biestig, das mag ich.“ Ich spüre Murphys Atem an meinem Ohr, sofort kneife ich die Augen zu.

Ich bekomme Panik, aber versuche sie zurückzudrängen. Finn steht vor mir als ich meine Augen öffne. Ich muss an all die Male denken, als er und seine Freunde mich gemobbt haben. Früher habe ich mich gewehrt oder es den Lehrern gesagt, was das Ganze nur schlimmer gemacht hat. Alleine Finn war für mehrere Knochenbrüche verantwortlich, aber es scheint als hätte niemand etwas dagegen. Selbst Anya hat mir gesagt, dass ich das selbst klären muss. Der Dunkelhaarige will gerade anfangen zu sprechen, da spucke ich ihm ins Gesicht. Er erholt sich schnell davon und holt aus, seine Faust landet in meinem Bauch, sofort stöhne ich vor Schmerzen und sacke zusammen.

„Du Bitch!“ er wischt sich durchs Gesicht und kommt mir ganz nah. „Das war ein Fehler.“ Er holt ein weiteres Mal aus und schlägt mir mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

„Finn! Lass das!“ irritiert schaue ich hoch und zu Clarke, die vor mir steht, beschützt sie mich etwa gerade?

„Was denn baby, das hat sie verdient!“ ich beiße meine Zähne zusammen und versuche den Schmerz in meinen Rippen zu verdrängen.

„Wie auch immer. Du wolltest doch mit nach draußen kommen, oder?“ Clarke lehnt sich etwas in Finn, sofort grinst dieser und legt einen Arm um sie.

„Klar baby, du hast recht.“ Er schaut kurz zu Murphy, welcher mich daraufhin loslässt.

Da ich noch immer schmerzen habe kann ich mich nicht halten, ich sacke zusammen und atme tief durch. Alle um mich herum lachen, ich schaue hoch und schüttle mit dem Kopf. Als Clarke für einen Moment meinen Blick trifft kann ich in ihren Augen beinahe sowas wie Mitleid wahrnehmen. Dass sie sich um mich kümmert wäre etwas, was sie lange nicht mehr gemacht hat.

X Vor 5 Jahren X

Ich höre das Klopfen an der Tür aber bewege mich nicht weg von meinem Platz auf dem Sofa. Mit der Bierflasche in einer Hand schaue ich durch den Raum, in dem noch einige Kisten stehen, in die wir nicht mal reingeschaut haben. Dadurch, dass unsere Eltern Anya und mir Geld hinterlassen haben, konnten wir uns eine Wohnung kaufen und die passenden Möbel dazu. 

„Lexa?!“ ich erhebe mich langsam vom Sofa, nehme noch einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche und stolpere langsam zur Tür. „Lexa ich weiß, dass du da bist!“ ich reiße in diesem Moment die Tür auf und schaue Clarke uninteressiert an.

„Hi Clarke.“ Sie grinst etwas, dann schaut sie irritiert auf die Bierflasche.

„Du trinkst? Es ist 11 Uhr morgens!“

„Na und?“ ohne meine Zustimmung drängelt sie sich an mir vorbei.

„Anya hat mir die Adresse geschickt nachdem ich sie zehn Mal darum gebeten habe. Du beantwortest ja meine Nachrichten nicht.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und setze mich auf die Lehne des Sofas.

„Wieso sollte ich auch? Du bist dich Monatelang nicht für mich interessiert, warum auf einmal?“ ich sehe sie schon etwas verschwommen und kneife meine Augen zu.

„Lexa für mich war es auch nicht leicht! Deine Eltern standen mir nah!“ ich schnaufe und schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Und auch… das Andere was du mir erzählst hast-“ 

„Ich unterbreche dich gleich hier!“ fahre ich dazwischen und hebe meine Hand. „Ich hab’s verstanden, du willst mich nicht, du willst lieber Bellamy. Aber dann bleib auch bei ihm.“ Clarke schaut mich irritiert an.

„Lexa du bist meine beste Freundin, das hat nichts mit Bellamy zu tun.“

„Ach bin ich das?!“ frage ich mit einem Grinsen, welches der Alkohol aus mir herausbringt.

„Weißt du was, vergiss es.“ Sie geht zur Tür und dreht sich nochmal zu mir. „Anya hat gesagt dir würde es schlecht gehen, aber anscheinend geht’s dir gut genug um mich zu ärgern.“

„Ja Clarke renn nur weg!“ sage ich als sie die Tür öffnet. „Hauptsache du gehst den einfachen Weg!“ in diesem Moment knallt die Tür zu.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf als ich merke, dass sich Tränen in meinen Augen bilden. Innerhalb von so kurzer Zeit ist so viel kaputt gegangen. Meine Familie ist auseinandergerissen, meine Freunde haben sich von mir entfernt und ich habe die Frau die ich liebe verloren. Ich wische mir durchs Gesicht und schnappe mir meine Jacke, ich brauche jetzt mehr Alkohol, um alles zu vergessen.

X Heute X

Ich schaue mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf mein Handy und auf die Adresse, welche Clarke mir geschickt hat. Sie wohnt inzwischen nicht mehr da wo ich dachte, in dem schönen, kleinen Landhaus an der Ecke der Straße. Nein, mein Blick ist auf ein riesiges Glashaus mit einer großen Einfahrt gerichtet, in der ein weißer BMW steht. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und checke nochmal die Hausnummer, bevor ich langsam zur Tür gehe und klingele. Meine Augen werden weit, als ich durch das Tor gehe und auf den Pool schaue, welcher sich im Garten befindet. An einer Tür angekommen warte ich und spiele nervös mit dem Gurt meiner Tasche. Wenig später geht die Tür auf und mir stürmt ein Hund entgegen, ein kleiner, brauner Havaneser. Sofort springt er an meinem Bein hoch und will meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Na du.“ Flüstere ich leise und bücke mich nach unten, dabei werde ich wieder an die Schmerzen an meinen Rippen erinnert.

„Lucy! Komm her!“ ich schaue hoch, mir bleibt mein Atem im Hals stecken.

Clarkes Haare sind nass und zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden, dazu trägt sie einen kurzen Rock und ein weißes Top. Ich muss schlucken und vergesse dabei den Hund schon fast, welcher sich in mich drückt, damit ich ihn weiter streichle. Nachdem Clarke sie nochmal gerufen hat, kommt Lucy langsam zu ihr, sofort hebt Clarke sie hoch.

„Sorry.“ Ich winke nur ab, sie müsste eigentlich auch wissen, dass ich Hunde liebe.

Ich trete langsam durch die Tür und bin irritiert, als wir direkt in einem Aufzug stehen. Clarke atmet tief durch und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, ich weiß, dass sie das immer macht, wenn sie nervös ist. Lucy schaut mich erwartungsvoll an, ich lächle etwas. Ich schaue an den beiden vorbei in den Spiegel und sehe mein leicht geschwollenes Auge. Natürlich muss ich wieder an Finn denken, sofort spanne ich mich an und verschränke meine Arme vor meinem Körper. Als dann die Türen aufgehen, falle ich fast hintenüber. Ich bekomme nur dumpf mit wie Clarke mir sagt, dass ich mich setzen kann. Vor mir ist ein riesiger Raum, links eine Fensterfront von der aus man auf den Garten und den Pool schauen kann. An der Wand gegenüber ist ein großes Bett und links von mir ein Glastisch auf dem ein Laptop steht. Etwas eingeschüchtert nehme ich meine Tasche ab und lege sie auf einen Stuhl.

„Ich bin gleich da.“ Ich antworte Clarke nicht, die in einem Raum verschwindet, wie ich sehen kann ist das ihr Kleiderschrank.

Als sie wiederkommt schaut sie mich eindringlich an, wir beide warten darauf, dass der Andere beginnt zu sprechen.

„Also… ich schlage vor wir verteilen die Aufgaben und schauen uns diesen Film dann zusammen an, den wir gucken müssen.“ Clarke nickt und zeigt auf ihren Laptop.

„Hast du deinen mitgebracht?“ ich schlucke laut und schaue auf den Boden zwischen uns.

„Ich ehm nein…“ ich muss ihr ja nicht sagen, dass ich nicht mal einen besitze.

„Ok dann nimm meinen, ich hole uns Wasser.“ Sie läuft durch den Raum, wobei ich sie beobachte.

Ihre Hüften schwingen hin und her, wie gerne würde ich sie dort anfassen und sie gegen die Wand drücken. Um wieder aus den Gedanken zu kommen schüttle ich mit dem Kopf. Langsam setze ich mich auf den Stuhl, welcher wohl mehr wert ist als meine gesamte Wohnung. Ich tippe auf eine Taste und sofort geht der Bildschirm des Laptops an. Ich klicke auf den Internet-Button, beinahe stoppt mein Herz. Vor mir ist eine Pornoseite, eine Lesbenseite. Mir klappt der Mund auf, ich bin unfähig zu reagieren.

„Hast du schon… oh fuck!“ Clarke stampft zu mir und reißt mir den Laptop weg.

Ich sehe, wie sie rot anläuft und grinse etwas. 

„Sorry, wusste ja nicht, dass du dir Pornos anguckst und die Seite offen lässt, obwohl du weißt, dass du Besuch bekommst.“ Ich grinse sie frech an.

„Das war für ein Projekt.“ Giftet sie zurück.

„Mmmm, klar.“ Sie setzt den Laptop wieder auf den Tisch und greift nach einem Block.

„Ok, wo beginnen wir?“ ich grinse sie nochmal an, bevor ich in den Schulmodus schalte und runter rattere, was mein Plan ist.

Stunden später hängt Clarke nur noch auf dem Tisch, ihr Kopf auf ihren Armen, während ich durch das Internet surfe und nach mehr Informationen suche.

„Willst du was essen?“ es ist das erste Mal dass wir über etwas reden, was nichts mit der Schule zu tun hat.

„Nein danke.“ Antworte ich stumpf, weil ich nicht mal das Geld dafür aufbringen könnte.

„Dann lass uns eine Pause machen.“ Jammert Clarke, was mich beinahe zum Lächeln bringt.

„Gut, wie du willst.“ Ich lehne mich zurück und schaue zu der Blonden, welche mich bereits ansieht.

Langsam steht sie auf und streckt sich etwas, sofort schaue ich auf ihren flachen Bauch. Ihr Oberteil rutscht etwas hoch, ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Ich muss wieder daran denken, dass sie diese Pornoseite aufhatte und dann noch diese Pornos. Ungewollt denke ich darüber nach, warum sie sich sowas anschaut, obwohl sie mit Leuten befreundet ist, die Homosexualität hassen und verspotten. Als ich ihr damals gesagt habe was ich fühle hatte ich auch nicht das Gefühl, dass sie mich wirklich unterstützt. Immer wieder habe ich mir eingeredet, dass ich nicht gut genug für sie war, aber vielleicht ist sie einfach nur genauso homophob wie ihre Freunde.

„Sollen wir den Film erstmal gucken?“ ich nicke.

Clarke greift ihren Laptop und bewegt sich langsam zum Bett. Unsicher was ich machen soll, bleibe ich erstmal auf meinem Stuhl sitzen. Erst als Clarke hochschaut bemerkt sie das, sie grinst leicht und schaut aufs Bett neben sich.

„Komm doch her, anders können wir schlecht gucken.“ Meine Augen weiten sich beim Gedanken, ihr so nah zu sein.

Dadurch stehe ich zu schnell auf, sofort greife ich an meine Rippen und kneife die Augen zu.

„Geht’s?“ ich lache leise.

„Klar geht’s.“ ich sehe noch, wie Clarke mit den Augen rollt, bevor sie aufsteht.

„Hat sich das ein Arzt angeguckt?“ ohne es zu wollen, antworte ich wieder nur mit Sarkasmus.

„Na klar, mein persönlicher Arzt der in meiner Villa wohnt.“ Ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen und atme tief durch.

Plötzlich steht Clarke wieder vor mir, mit einem Kühl Akku in der Hand. Vorsichtig wickelt sie ein Tuch darum, während ich versuche meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Sie ist so nah, dass ich ihr Parfüm wahrnehmen kann. Ich verliere mich beinahe darin, bis ich eine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel spüre.

„Heb dein T-Shirt hoch.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, unfähig Worte zu formen. „Sonst ist es nicht kalt genug.“ Ich schlucke nochmal, bevor ich mein T-Shirt anhebe.

Ich höre wie Clarke kurz den Atem anhält, bevor sie den Akku vorsichtig auf meine Haut drückt. Natürlich ist mein Bauch blau und Blut unterlaufen, aber wir sind nun mal nicht versichert und haben somit keine Möglichkeit ins Krankenhaus zu gehen oder einen Arzt aufzusuchen. Außerdem hilft der Alkohol ziemlich gut um die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. Und der Sex.

„Halt das drauf, dann wird es besser.“ Ich nicke und mustere Clarke, als sie ums Bett herum geht.

„Wieso hilfst du mir? Habt ihr nicht so einen Kodex, dass man den Losern nicht hilft?!“ sie atmet tief durch.

„Andere Leute sagen danke.“ Sie spielt mit dem Kabel ihres Laptops und trifft meinen Blick nicht. „Das was Finn macht und sagt ist scheiße, aber es zieht nun mal jeder mit. Ich hoffe, du nimmst das alles nicht so ernst.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, weil sie es nicht weiß.

Sie weiß nicht, wie oft das schon passiert ist. Wie oft sie mir weh getan haben. Finn hat mir angedroht, dass er mich umbringt, wenn ich es Clarke erzähle.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Antworte ich kühl und schaue dann auf den Laptop, wo der Film bereits lädt.

Etwas später sitze ich angespannt auf dem Bett neben Clarke, wir liegen nebeneinander allerdings mit viel Platz dazwischen. Lucy liegt direkt neben mir, ihr Kopf auf meinem Bein. Immer wieder streichle ich durch ihr weiches Fell.

„Sie war noch nie so.“ Clarkes Stimme ist rau, weil sie so lange nichts gesagt hat. „Bei Fremden meine ich. Sie bellt normalerweise nur.“ Ich muss schlucken bei dem Wort ‚Fremden‘.

„Ja… ich mag Hunde eben und sie mögen mich.“ Antworte ich kurz, gerade als mein Handy vibriert.

Ich nehme es hoch und verziehe das Gesicht bei dem zerplatzten Bildschirm. Eine Nachricht von Chloe blinkt auf, sofort grinse ich. 

Chloe (19:04): Hast du heute Zeit für mich sexy? ;)

Lexa (19:04): Sorry baby, Schulaufgaben. Kann erst ab 22 Uhr?

Chloe (19:05): Ich werde da sein.

Ich grinse breit, erst jetzt bemerke ich Clarkes Blick, sie schaut ebenfalls auf meinen Bildschirm.

„Deine Freundin?“ ich zucke mit den Schultern, nicht daran interessiert ihr von meinen flüchtigen one-night-stands zu erzählen. Oder in diesem Fall three-night-stands.

Es ist wieder ruhig zwischen uns, wir beide schauen gelangweilt den Film. Nach ein paar Minuten spüre ich etwas auf meiner Schulter. Ich schrecke zusammen als ich sehe, dass es Clarkes Kopf ist, welcher auf meiner Schulter liegt. Ich schlucke und atme tief durch, um nicht auszuflippen. Wie lange habe ich davon geträumt, dass wir uns wieder so nahe sind. Durch die Tatsache, dass sie damals mit Bellamy und dann mit Finn zusammen war, und ich zusätzlich von diesem noch gemobbt wurde, habe ich meine Gefühle verdrängt, sie ausgestellt. Zurückgeblieben ist die eiskalte Streberin, welche jeden Morgen ohne Sinn in den Tag geht.

„Clarke…“ flüstere ich leise, aber die Blonde reagiert nicht.

Vorsichtig lege ich einen Arm um sie und bewege uns nach hinten, bis wir auf dem Kissen liegen. Langsam löse ich mich von ihr und stehe auf, dabei lege ich den Kühl Akku auf den Nachttisch neben mich. Da ich nicht weiß, ob ich bereits gehen soll, obwohl wir das Projekt noch nicht abgeschlossen haben, gehe ich langsam zur Fensterfront. Es ist inzwischen schon leicht dunkel draußen, überall um den Pool strahlen Lichter, es sieht aus wie im Urlaub. 

„Lexa?“ fragt Clarke verschlafen, als sie mich wahrnimmt. „Sorry, ich bin eingeschlafen.“ Sie reibt sich ihre Augen und setzt sich langsam hin.

„Ja, habe ich gemerkt.“ Mit steifen Schritten gehe ich wieder zum Bett. „Sollen wir morgen weitermachen?“ sie nickt und schaut auf ihre Uhr.

„Wenn das geht?“ mit einem Nicken greife ich nach meinen Sachen und gehe zur Tür. „Und Lexa?“ Ich drehe mich langsam um. „Geh bitte zum Arzt damit.“

Als die Tür des Aufzuges sich schließt atme ich lange aus. So angespannt wie in diesen paar Stunden war ich schon lange nicht mehr.


	3. Chapter 3

Als ich am nächsten Tag wieder an Clarkes Haus ankomme, sehe ich noch ein weiteres Auto in der Einfahrt. Ich runzle die Stirn, denn es kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Geduldig warte ich vor der Tür auf Clarke, dabei spiele ich mit dem Gurt meiner Tasche um meine Nerven in den Griff zu bekommen. Zusätzlich habe ich wieder unheimliche Kopfschmerzen, da ich die halbe Nacht getrunken und kaum geschlafen habe. Als die Tür aufgeht schaue ich nicht in Clarkes Augen, sondern in Finns. Mein Mund klappt auf, aber ich kann nichts sagen.

„Was machst du denn hier Freak?!“ ich gehe instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. „Stalkst du Clarke oder was?“ ich schaue mich hilfesuchend um, aber wir sind alleine, ich frage mich wo Clarke ist.

„Das Projekt.“ Murmele ich, er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir müssen das Projekt für Chemie machen. Deshalb bin ich hier.“ 

„Ich hoffe das bleibt auch so.“ er macht einen Schritt auf mich zu und bringt mich dazu, gegen den Zaun zu laufen. „Wenn du sie auch nur komisch anguckst du scheiß Lesbe, bringe ich dich um. Hast du das verstanden?“

„Was, denkst du ich bin Konkurrenz für dich?“ ich weiß nicht mal, woher dieser freche Kommentar kam, so viel Mut hatte ich bei ihm selten.

„Was war das gerade?“ er hebt seine Faust, aber ich bin schneller.

Ich schlage ihm fest ins Gesicht, sofort greift er sich an die Nase und tritt zurück.

„Finn?“ ich schaue an ihm vorbei und zu einer besorgten Clarke. „Was ist passiert?“ sie rennt zu ihm, während ich meine Faust halte, die unendlich schmerzt.

„Diese Bitch hat mich geschlagen. Sie ist verrückt!“ Clarke schaut kurz zu mir, bevor sie ihr Handy rausholt.

„Ich ruf Murphy an, er soll dich zum Krankenhaus bringen.“ Finn laufen inzwischen Tränen über die Wange, was mich zum Lachen bringt.

Wenig später sitze ich in Clarkes Zimmer, immer noch zittere ich am ganzen Körper. Clarke erscheint mit Lucy zusammen aus dem Aufzug, sie setzt sich vor mich und schaut mich eindringlich an. Sie ist mir wieder so nah, dass ich kaum logisch denken kann. Vorsichtig greift sie nach meiner Hand, was ich zulasse. Natürlich weiß ich, dass sie Finn glaubt. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, er ist schließlich ihr Freund, oder sowas. 

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht angefangen hast.“ Ich schaue irritiert zu Clarke herunter, welche mit einem Tuch über meine leicht blutenden Knöchel fährt. „Finn provoziert gerne, vor allem dich.“

„Das stimmt. Dein Freund ist nicht wirklich ein guter Mensch.“

„Und du bist es?“ mein Mund klappt auf, als Clarke mir ernst in die Augen sieht. „Und er ist nicht mein Freund.“

„Ah.“ Antworte ich kurz, etwas wütend darüber, dass sie mich nicht als guten Menschen sieht. „Stimmt, ich nehme an du schaust lieber Lesbenpornos hm?“ sofort sind ihre Bewegungen eingefroren.

„Das war für ein Projekt Lexa, bilde dir nichts ein.“ Sie steht langsam auf und greift nach einer Creme.

„Na klar war es das.“ Ich schaue ihr dabei zu, wie sie ein paar Sachen in eine Kiste räumt und sich dann wieder zu mir dreht.

„Glaub was du willst Lexa. Es ist mir egal. Genauso wie dir alles egal ist.“ Ich schnaufe aber reagiere nicht, als sie erneut meine Hand nimmt. „Die Creme gebe ich dir mit, mach die bitte regelmäßig drauf.“

Ein paar Momente ist Stille zwischen uns, bevor Clarke sich auf die Lippe beißt und vorsichtig in meine Augen schaut.

„Ich war neugierig ok?“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und ich finde nichts daran schlimm. Es kommt alles von Finn und ich versuche auch ihm zu erklären, wie falsch er liegt.“ Ich nicke als ich begreife, dass sie von den Pornos redet.

„Wenn er so erzogen wurde wird er nie anders denken. Er hat mir gedroht, dass er mich umbringt, wenn ich versuche mich an dich ranzumachen.“ Clarke lacht leise und streicht eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, wie gerne hätte ich das gemacht. „Wie hast du damals darüber gedacht?“ platzt es unüberlegt aus mir heraus.

Sofort merke ich, wie Clarke sich anspannt. Sie schaut überall hin, nur nicht zu mir. Dann steht sie langsam auf und geht ein paar Meter von mir weg. Ich kneife die Augen zu, frustriert über mich selbst, dass ich das angesprochen habe.

„Ich wusste damals nicht was ich denken soll. Belassen wir es dabei.“ Ich nicke und gehe langsam zu Clarkes Bett, wo ihr Laptop bereits steht.

„Ich hasse diesen Film.“ knurre ich.

„Er ist wirklich öde.“ Clarke lacht leise, mein Herz geht auf bei diesem Geräusch.

Sofort springt auch Lucy auf das Bett und rollt sich in meine Seite. Ich streichle sie unbewusst und starre auf den Bildschirm. Dabei merke ich, dass sich Clarkes Blick in meinen Kopf bohrt. Als ich zu ihr schaue, schaut sie schnell weg, worüber ich nur grinsen kann.

„Was?“ frage ich leise.

„Dein Hals.“ Ich gucke sie irritiert an. „Du hast einen Knutschfleck. Am Hals.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen, darüber muss ich definitiv mit Chloe reden.

„Ja, kann sein.“ Ich merke, dass sie mehr Fragen möchte, aber richte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Film.

Etwas später, als ich komplett das Interesse an den Film verliere, landet mein Blick erneut auf Clarke. Sie hat wieder eine sehr kurze Hose an, dadurch sind ihre langen, perfekten Beine zu stehen. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe als mein Blick weiter hoch gleitet. Clarke hatte schon immer einen so heißen Körper.

„Lexa?“ ich zucke zusammen und schaue wieder nach vorne. „Du hast gestarrt.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu und versuche, nicht rot anzulaufen.

„Habe ich nicht.“

„Hast du.“

„Und wenn?“ ich traue mich und schaue ihr direkt in die Augen.

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie nah wir aneinander sitzen, der Laptop vor uns auf Clarkes Beinen. Sie schaut mich ebenfalls duellierend an. Mein Blick wandert über ihr ganzes Gesicht, wie gerne würde ich mich jetzt nach vorne lehnen und sie küssen. Die Erinnerung an damals verfolgt mich heute noch in meinen Träumen, ihre weichen Lippen auf meinen. 

„Ich denke du solltest den Film schauen.“ Flüstert sie.

Clarke lehnt sich etwas nach vorne, ich könnte schwören, mein Herz ist stehengeblieben.

„Ach ja? Sollte ich das?“ ich lehne mich ebenfalls zu ihr, dabei schaue ich kurz auf ihre Lippen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden verzieht sich ihr Mund zu einem Grinsen. Sie setzt sich wieder aufrecht hin, während nun doch Hitze in meine Wangen steigt, als ich bemerke, dass sie gerade mit mir gespielt hat.

„Spiel nicht mit mir Griffin.“

„Jaja Woods.“ Ich grinse und schaue wieder nach vorne.

Mein Blick fällt auf meine Uhr, es ist schon spät und wir sind nicht mal weit gekommen. Ich erhebe mich langsam vom Bett, als der nervige Film endlich vorbei ist. Ich spüre Clarkes Blicke auf mir, ich grinse und strecke mich, sodass mein Oberteil etwas hochrutscht. Als ich zu Clarke schaue, ist ihr Blick immer noch auf meinen Bauch gerichtet.

„Du starrst.“

„Tue ich nicht.“ Ich grinse breit und greife nach meiner Tasche.

„Also dann bis morgen?“ sie nickt und schenkt mir noch ein kurzes Lächeln.

Nachdem ich mich auch von Lucy verabschiedet habe, steige ich in den Aufzug. Ohne es zu wollen zieht sich ein Lächeln über meine Lippen bei dem Gedanken, morgen wieder hier zu sein.

Zu Hause angekommen schiebe ich gerade die Tür auf, als ich unbekannte Stimmen wahrnehme. Mein Blick fällt aufs Sofa, wo zwei Männer neben Anya sitzen, welche mich unsicher ansieht. Ich runzle die Stirn und schaue die Baumgroßen Männer skeptisch an.

„Was ist das hier Anya?“ die Blonde schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Nichts Wichtiges, geh schlafen.“ 

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr.“ Murmele ich noch, bevor ich in mein Zimmer verschwinde.

Als ich gerade eine Flasche Bier aufdrehe, die noch auf meinem Tisch stand, vibriert mein Handy. Ich sehe gleich mehrere Nachrichten von irgendwelchen Frauen, an die ich mich nicht mal mehr erinnern kann. Mein Herz bleibt fast stehen, als ich eine Nachricht von Clarke sehe.

Clarke (20:22): Denk an die Creme. Ich weiß du bist zu stur für sowas, aber sie hilft gegen die Schwellung.

Ich lache leise darüber, weil sie absolut recht hat.

Lexa (20:22): Ja ma’am!

Clarke (20:23): Ew, das klingt als wäre ich alt.

Ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken, stelle ich die Bierflasche ab und lasse mich auf mein Bett fallen.

Lexa (20:24): Naja, technisch gesehen bist du älter als ich, ziemlich genau ein Jahr.

Lexa (20:24): Außerdem finde ich ältere Frauen scharf ;)

Ich schlage mir meine Hand vor die Stirn, wieso musste ich das schreiben? Aber andererseits ist es auch nicht wichtig, denn Clarke mag mich sowieso nicht.

Clarke (20:25): Ach ist das so? ;) Und zu viele Infos Lexa…

Mein Mund klappt auf, flirtet sie etwa mit mir? 

Lexa (20:26): Vielleicht findest du es noch heraus ;)

Gerade als ich die Nachricht abgeschickt habe, sehe ich eine weitere von Chloe.

Chloe (20:26): Lex! Komm ins Polis, lass uns einen trinken.

Das braucht sie mir nicht zwei Mal sagen. Ich stecke mein Handy weg und suche nach einem neuen Outfit, eine weiße Bluse mit einer schwarzen Krawatte und einer lässigen Lederjacke. 

Zwei Stunden später stehe ich an der Theke des Clubs, Chloe und eine weitere Dunkelhaarige in meinem Arm, ich glaube ihr Name war Costia. Beide unterhalten sich angeregt miteinander, während meine Hand schon zwischendurch unter Chloes Rock fährt.

„Lass uns tanzen.“ Jammert sie, aber ich winke ab.

„Geht ihr nur, ich bleibe hier.“ Beide drücken mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie in der Menge verschwinden.

„Wow.“ Ertönt eine Stimme hinter mir, ich schaue zum Barkeeper. „Wie machst du das? Gleich zwei Frauen zusammen?“ ich lache trocken und nehme einen Schluck Whiskey.

„Ein gebrochenes Herz schafft sowas.“ Er nickt kurz, bevor er sich wieder seinen Gläsern widmet.

Ich merke wie der Alkohol mir immer mehr in den Kopf steigt. Langsam greife ich nach meinem Handy und lächle etwas, als ich eine Nachricht von Clarke sehe.

Clarke (20:27): Haha, guter Versuch Lexa ;) Ach ich wollte noch sagen, ich kann morgen nicht, aber vielleicht dann Samstag?

Ich beiße meine Zähne zusammen, weil ich merke wie sehr es mich stört, Clarke morgen nicht auch noch nach der Schule sehen zu können. 

Lexa (01:05): Kein Problem. Samstag klingt gut.

Ich stecke das Handy wieder in meine Tasche und schaue zu den beiden Brünetten, die vor mir auf der Tanzfläche tanzen und sich wild küssen. Normalerweise würde ich jetzt schon auf die beiden zugehen und mit ihnen tanzen. Heute Abend allerdings ist nur Clarke in meinem Kopf, was mich inzwischen aggressiv macht. Die letzten Jahre habe ich mich immer davor beschützt, ich wollte Clarke nie wieder an mich heranlassen, oder generell niemanden mehr. Meine Gedanken werden von einem vibrieren in meiner Hose unterbrochen.

Clarke (01:07): Du bist noch wach um diese Zeit?!

Lexa (01:07): Ja, bin in einem Club.

Clarke (01:08): Ach so. Du weißt aber schon, dass wir morgen Schule haben?

Lexa (01:08): Und warum bist du noch wach?

Als ich auch nach fünf Minuten keine Antwort bekomme, stecke ich das Handy wieder weg. Ich kippe den Rest meines Drinks weg und setze mich langsam in Bewegung. Die beiden Mädels auf der Tanzfläche schauen mich gierig an. Mit einem Grinsen ziehe ich Chloe am Nacken zu mir und küsse sie leidenschaftlich.


	4. Chapter 4

„Bist du dir sicher? So haben sie es damals gemacht?“ frage ich Anya lachend.

„Ja, sie waren früher eben ziemlich wild.“ Wir beide lachen über eine Geschichte, die sie mir von unseren Eltern erzählt hat.

Es ist einer der Tage an denen es verdammt gut zwischen uns läuft. Obwohl es gerade mal mittags ist und wir schon ein paar Bier auf haben, ist die Stimmung wirklich gut. Oder vielleicht gerade deshalb. In Jogginghose und schwarzem Hemd liege ich auf dem Sofa, mein Kopf auf Anyas Schoß. Sie streichelt mir immer wieder durch die Haare, etwas was meine Mutter auch immer gemacht hat. 

„Wie läuft es mit… ich hab‘ den Namen vergessen, Gustus?!“ Anya schlägt mir leicht auf die Schulter.

„Sei ruhig, wir sind nicht zusammen oder sowas. Wir haben nur Sex.“ Ich grinse sie an und greife nach meiner Bierflasche.

„Ist auch besser so. Gefühle nerven.“ Während ich mich aufsetze spüre ich, wie sich Anyas Blick in meinen Kopf bohrt.

„Lexa hör mal zu.“ Ich kenne den Ton und rolle mit den Augen. „Ich weiß ich mache viel falsch und bin kein gutes Vorbild. Aber du hast was Besseres verdient. Du hast wirklich ein großes Herz und du solltest-“

„Vergiss es!“ ich nehme einen großen Schluck und stehe auf um in die Küche zu gehen. „Ich weiß was du sagen willst Anya, aber ich bin kein Kind mehr. Und mir geht es so besser. Ohne Gefühle.“

„Aber das ist keine Art zu Leben. Eine Zeitlang vielleicht, aber irgendwann musst du wieder Gefühle zulassen.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und drehe eine weitere Flasche Bier auf.

„Wie auch immer.“

„Denk darüber nach, ok?“ ich atme genervt aus, merke, wie meine Brust sich zuschnürt und ich die Geduld verliere.

„Ja.“ Antworte ich trocken.

Nach ein paar stillen Minuten sehe ich plötzlich eine Nachricht auf meinem Handy. Grinsend nehme ich es in meine Hand, davon überzeugt, dass es eigentlich nur eine meiner Frauen sein kann.

Clarke (16:08): Lexa wo bist du? Hatten wir nicht 16 Uhr ausgemacht?

Fuck.

Lexa (16:08): Sorry ich bin gleich da.

Schnell greife ich noch nach einem Kaugummi und meiner Jacke, bevor ich aus der Tür renne. Jetzt an der frischen Luft merke ich den Alkohol noch mehr, wie viele Flaschen habe ich bitte getrunken? Etwas daneben stolpere ich kurz darauf in Clarkes Einfahrt. Ich hole nochmal tief Luft und versuche mich darauf zu konzentrieren, vernünftig zu laufen und nicht zu lallen. Garantiert will ich gerade ihr nicht zeigen, wie schlecht es mir geht und dass ich überhaupt nicht klarkomme mit meinem Leben. Ich schiebe meine Hände in meine Hosentasche und warte darauf, dass die Tür aufgeht. Für einen Moment schließe ich die Augen und genieße die Sonnenstrahlen, die auf mich hinabscheinen.

„Lexa!“ ich reiße die Augen auf und schaue direkt in Clarkes.

„Hi, sorry, meine Schwester wollte noch was von mir.“ Ich drängle mich an ihr vorbei in den Aufzug, ohne ihr wirklich in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ja… ok…“ antwortet Clarke leise.

Während der Aufzug hochfährt mustere ich die Blonde vor mir. Sie hat einen kurzen Rock an, eine weiße Bluse und ihre Haare sehen aus wie die eines Engels. Ich muss schlucken, da Clarke heute wieder einfach nur wunderschön aussieht. Als mein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht landet sehe ich, dass ihre Augen etwas geschwollen und rot sind, hat sie geweint?

„Lexa?“ ich fliege aus meinen Gedanken.

„Mmmm?“ 

„Ich hab‘ gefragt wie es dir geht.“ In diesem Moment bleibt der Aufzug stehen, ich steige schnell aus und begrüße sofort Lucy, die mir auf den Arm springt.

„Alles gut. Und bei dir?“ frage ich eher uninteressiert.

Anstatt zu antworten geht Clarke zu ihrem Tisch und zieht ihren Block an sich heran. Ich verstehe den Hinweis sofort und will zu ihr gehen, da ich aber wirklich angetrunken bin stolpere ich fast und halte mich so gerade noch am Stuhl fest. Clarke springt sofort auf und greift mir an den Arm, woraufhin ich zusammenzucke.

„Gott Lexa ist alles ok?“ ich nicke nur und streiche mir über meine Stirn, die Kopfschmerzen fangen schon wieder an. „Bist du betrunken?“ es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich ihr in die Augen schaue.

„Und wenn?“ sie geht einen Schritt von mir weg und greift nach einer Flasche Wasser.

„Und wenn?! Lexa wir wollten das Projekt beenden. Und es ist 16 Uhr!“ sie drückt mir die Flasche Wasser in die Hand.

Als ich hochschaue bin ich gefangen in ihren blauen Augen. Ich lächle etwas, dabei drehe ich die Flasche auf und bringe sie langsam zu meinem Mund.

„Du bist echt unglaublich!“ Clarke schmeißt ihre Arme frustriert in die Luft und geht zum Bett.

„Danke.“ Ich will lachen, aber dann sehe ich, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hat.

Ich muss schlucken, nicht sicher wie ich nun reagieren soll. 

„Hey ok ich weiß ich bin ein Arsch, aber du musst nicht weinen Clarke.“ Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und legt ihre Hände vors Gesicht.

„Es ist nicht wegen dir.“ Sie schnieft, sofort schaue ich mich nach einem Taschentuch um. Wieso bin ich auf einmal so nüchtern? „Und ja, du bist ein Arsch.“ Ich lache leise und greife nach einer Taschentuchpackung auf dem Tisch.

Langsam gehe ich zu ihr und halte ihr die Packung hin. Es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie mich ansieht. In ihren Augen kann ich so viel lesen, das hat sich nicht geändert. 

„Danke.“ Ich greife wieder nach dem Wasser und trinke beinahe die ganze Flasche, dabei streichle ich Lucy weiter über den Kopf. „Es geht um Finn. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass er seit Wochen was mit einer Anderen hat.“ Meine Augen werden weit, aber ich versuche mich nicht darüber zu freuen.

„Dann ist er ein Arsch.“ Sage ich nach ein paar Minuten stille. „Und er hat dich nicht verdient.“ Clarke schaut langsam zu mir, dabei wischt sie sich die letzten Tränen von der Wange.

„Egal. Entschuldige, ich wollte dich damit nicht nerven.“ Ich winke ab.

Da es ziemlich heiß im Raum ist, kremple ich langsam die Ärmel meines Hemds hoch. Dabei schaue ich mich nervös um, denn ich merke, dass Clarkes Blick auf mir liegt. Ich grinse etwas als mir eine Idee kommt. Vorsichtig setze ich mich neben sie aufs Bett und lege einen Arm hinter sie, der sie nur so gerade eben berührt. Clarke schaut mich verwirrt an.

„Weißt du was das Beste ist bei sowas?“ frage ich unschuldig.

„Darüber reden?“ ich lache leise.

„Nein… Rache Sex.“ Wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden an, bevor wir beide anfangen zu lachen.

„Ok du hast echt ein viel zu großes Selbstvertrauen!“ sie steht langsam auf und streckt sich, mein Blick klebt an ihren langen Beinen. „Dann lass uns mal weitermachen. Also wenn du in der Lage bist?“ ich nicke und folge ihr zum Tisch.

Ein paar Stunden später sind wir tatsächlich fertig. Wir gehen gerade noch die letzten Schritte durch, als mein Magen anfängt zu knurren. Ich rolle mit den Augen, was Clarke wohl gesehen hat, denn sie lacht leise und greift wie automatisch nach meiner Hand.

„Willst du was essen?“ ich schaue irritiert nach unten, sofort zieht sie ihre Hand wieder weg.

„Nicht sowas.“ Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, sichtlich verwirrt. „Aber wenn du Zeit hast und dich aufs Bett legen könntest…“ sie schlägt mir sofort auf die Schulter.

„Gott Lexa, du hörst wohl nie auf hm?“ wir lächeln uns ein paar Sekunden an.

Die Stimmung zwischen ist und viel entspannter als zu beginn. Wir haben es beide akzeptiert, dass wir nun mal Zeit zusammen verbringen müssen, inzwischen genieße ich es sogar, aber das würde ich nie zugeben. Dadurch, dass wir uns so vertraut sind fällt es uns schwer, nicht wieder in dieses Muster zu verfallen. Früher haben wir gekuschelt, uns gegenseitig aufgezogen und uns alles erzählt. Obwohl ich versucht habe mein Herz zu verschließen, merke ich immer mehr, wie Clarke sich dort hineinschleicht. Nach einem zweiten knurren meines Magens müssen wir wieder kurz lachen.

„Ich sollte vielleicht gehen…“ sofort schießt Clarkes Kopf hoch, ihr Blick trifft meinen.

„Nein vielleicht… ehm… kannst du noch bleiben?“ jetzt ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Meine Eltern kommen erst morgen wieder und ich will nicht alleine sein.“ Ich grinse etwas und lehne mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ach ist das so? Und dann willst du den Abend lieber mit einem Loser verbringen und nicht mit deinen Freunden?“ Clarke atmet tief durch, ich könnte mir selbst eine dafür klatschen, dass ich das wieder angesprochen habe.

„Du weißt wie ich darüber denke.“ Ich nicke.

„Ja entschuldige-“ weiter komme ich nicht, da auf einmal das Licht ausgeht.

Clarke springt sofort auf und schaut sich geschockt um. In diesem Moment hört man es draußen donnern. Ich lache leise weil ich weiß, dass sie unheimliche Angst vor Gewitter hat.

„Na toll, na toll…“ murmelt sie nervös.

Ich stehe langsam auf und schiebe meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen.

„Ruhig Clarke, ich bin ja da.“ Ihr besorgter Blick trifft meinen. „Hast du Kerzen hier?“ sie geht langsam zum Schrank und holt eine ganze Kiste heraus.

Sofort nehme ich sie ihr ab und verteile die verschiedenen Kerzen im ganzen Zimmer, sodass es wieder hell genug ist. Clarke sitzt auf dem Bett und schaut nachdenklich nach draußen. Immer wieder wenn es donnert, zuckt sie zusammen. Ich lächle etwas, weil sie gerade einfach nur so süß aussieht. Nicht sicher darüber, wie nah ich ihr wirklich kommen soll, setze ich mich mit etwas Abstand neben sie. Sie will gerade etwas sagen, da donnert es ziemlich laut. Instinktiv greift sie nach meinem Arm und zieht mich an sich heran. Ich merke wie sie am ganzen Körper zittert, langsam lege ich einen Arm um sie.

„Danke…“ ich nicke nur, weil ich meinen Herzschlag beruhigen muss.

Unbewusst streichle ich über ihre Schulter, bis sie ihren Kopf langsam hebt und mich ansieht. Im Kerzenlicht leuchten ihre Augen noch mehr als sonst, mein Mund wird trocken.

„Lexa es tut mir leid.“ Ich will etwas sagen, aber es kommt nichts aus meinem Mund. „Ich habe damals falsch reagiert, ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Meine Mutter hat mir nicht sofort erzählt was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist, du weißt ja wir haben nicht das beste Verhältnis.“ Ich bleibe still, da sich langsam Tränen in meinen Augen bilden. 

„Ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen Lexa, ich habe gesehen dir geht es schlecht, aber ich habe mich gleichzeitig auch so schlecht gefühlt. Ich war feige und es tut mir leid, dass ich das zerstört habe was wir hatten.“ Vorsichtig ziehe ich meinen Arm zurück und stehe auf.

„Echt jetzt? Du denkst eine Entschuldigung reicht und dann ist wieder alles gut?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Clarke ich wurde jahrelang gemobbt in der Schule, mein ganzes Leben ist den Bach runtergegangen und du hast nur zugeguckt!“ inzwischen laufen uns beiden Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich weiß Lexa und wenn ich könnte würde ich es rückgängig machen.“

„Tja das kannst du aber nicht.“ Mit einem Kopfschütteln greife ich nach meiner Jacke und gehe auf den Aufzug zu.

„Nein bitte Lexa, bleib!“ Ich bleibe stehen, aber drehe mich nicht um. „Ich mach alles aber bitte geh nicht.“

Ich hole ein paar Mal tief Luft bevor ich mich wieder zu ihr drehe. Tränen laufen inzwischen wieder frei über ihr Gesicht. Ich wollte mich verschließen, es sollte mir egal sein was sie denkt und fühlt. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt gehen und sie alleine lassen, so wie sie es getan hat, aber ich kann es nicht. Langsam lege ich meine Jacke wieder ab und gehe auf Clarke zu. Sie kommt mir ein paar Schritte entgegen, ich überlege nicht zwei Mal bevor ich sie in den Arm nehme. Sie wieder so nah zu haben ist atemberaubend. Vorsichtig drückt sie ihren Kopf in meinen Nacken und streichelt über meinen Rücken. Als ich merke, dass das alles zu intensiv wird, löse ich mich langsam von ihr.

„Gut, aber wenn ich bleibe gucken wir Netflix.“ Sie grinst etwas.

„Wie du willst.“

Wenig später liegen wir zusammen auf dem Bett, zum Glück hat Clarkes Laptop einen Akku der lange hält. Mein Arm ist über die Lehne hinter Clarke gelegt, während sie sich etwas bei mir anlehnt. Wir haben nicht mal darüber nachgedacht, uns einfach nur so hingesetzt wie früher. Immer wieder hebt sie ihren Kopf und sieht mich an, aber ich versuche nur angestrengt weiter nach vorne zu schauen. 

„Wie geht’s deinen Rippen?“ jetzt schaue ich ihr in die Augen.

„Geht wohl.“

„Zeig es mir.“ Ich lache leise.

„Was?“

„Ja, zeig‘s mir.“ Sie schiebt den Laptop von ihren Beinen und kniet sich vor mich. 

Als ich nicht reagiere streckt sie eine Hand aus und will an mein Hemd greifen. Schnell halte ich ihre Hand fest und schaue sie eindringlich an. Der Blickkontakt ist so intensiv, ich erkenne so viele Emotionen in ihrem Gesicht und vor allem, dass sie mir wirklich helfen will. Dass sie es ernst meint und mich nicht wieder verletzt, mir nicht weh tut. Langsam lasse ich ihre Hand wieder los. Clarke setzt sich vorsichtig neben mich und zieht mein Hemd etwas hoch. Ich sehe, dass sie schwer schlucken muss, als mein Bauch zu sehen ist. Allerdings weiß ich nicht ob es wegen der Verletzung ist oder wegen meinen Muskeln. Ich grinse etwas und schaue ihr dabei zu, wie sie aufmerksam über meine Haut tastet.

„Ok, das sieht gut aus.“ Ich nicke.

Als sie ihre Hände nicht von meiner Haut nimmt, nur weiter nach unten starrt, setzt beinahe alles in mir aus. Jeder logische Gedanke verschwindet, als ich mich nach vorne lehne und eine Hand in Clarkes Nacken lege. Ich sehe noch, wie sie mich unsicher ansieht, bevor ich meine Lippen auf ihre drücke. Es ist wie damals, auch jetzt bin ich erleichtert, als sie mich nicht sofort wegdrückt. Ein paar Sekunden später wird mein Gehirn wieder wach und mir wird klar, was ich gerade mache. Ich genieße noch für eine Sekunde ihre weichen Lippen, bevor ich mich nach hinten lehne. Ich öffne meine Augen um zu sehen, dass Clarkes noch geschlossen sind. Ihr Mund ist leicht geöffnet, sie sieht so unfassbar schön aus. Ihre Augen flattern auf, jetzt bekomme ich Angst. Meine Hände fangen an zu schwitzen, ich kann nur an früher denken, wie sie damals reagiert hat, was es angerichtet hat.

„Clarke, es tut mir leid. Ich habe den Fehler schon wieder gemacht, ich-“ weiter komme ich nicht, da ihre Lippen wieder auf meinen liegen.

Meine Augen werden weit, bevor ich sie schließe um es zu genießen. Clarke lehnt sich in mich, eine ihrer Hände landet an meiner Brust. Ich spüre mein Herz so schnell schlagen, dass ich kaum atmen kann. Vorsichtig lege ich den Kopf zur Seite und küsse sie intensiver, aber immer noch ruhig, sodass sie jederzeit aufhören kann. Die Schmetterlinge fliegen wie wild durch meinen Bauch, als sie mir etwas auf die Lippe beißt. Um mich herum dreht sich alles, ich kann nur noch Clarke wahrnehmen, wie sie mich leicht am Nacken streichelt, ihre Lippen gegen meine arbeiten. Mein Herz bleibt fast stehen, als sie mich nach hinten drückt und sich vorsichtig auf mich legt. Sofort beiße ich ihr auf die Lippe und als ihr Mund sich leicht öffnet, schiebe ich meine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen. Das Stöhnen was von ihr kommt, als sich unsere Zungen berühren, vibriert in meinem ganzen Körper. Plötzlich reißt uns der Klingelton meines Handys aus unserem Moment. Clarke lehnt sich sofort nach hinten und schaut mich geschockt an, während ich mit zittrigen Händen nach meinem Handy greife.

Anya (19:55): Chloe ist hier. Komm vorbei und klär das. Sie ist dein Fuckbuddy.

Ich schlage mir eine Hand vor die Stirn. Fuck warum jetzt?

„Ist alles ok?“ ich schaue in Clarkes Gesicht, ihre Wangen leicht errötet, ihre Lippen geschwollen vom küssen.

„Ja, klar, ich muss nur…“ weiter komme ich nicht, ich kneife meine Augen zu, weil ich schon wieder so nervös bin in ihrer Nähe. „Ich muss nach Hause, Anya hat ein Problem.“ Schnell stehe ich vom Bett auf und ignoriere Clarkes enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Also sehen wir uns dann Montag beim Vortrag?“ frage ich, da die Stille für einen Moment zu unangenehm war.

Ich schaue nach draußen und sehe, dass das Gewitter inzwischen vorbei ist, also kann ich Clarke ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen alleine lassen. Moment, wieso denke ich darüber nach?

„Ja ok, cool.“ Sie steht etwas unsicher vor mir, aber ich gehe bereits zur Tür, bevor sie mich umarmen kann.

Ich weiß ich könnte mich schwer zurückhalten.

„Ok tschau.“ Mit diesen Worten steige ich in den Aufzug.

Erst als die Tür zugeht, lehne ich mich ans Geländer und lasse den Atem raus, den ich durchgehend angehalten habe. Der Abend ist sicher nicht so gelaufen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.


	5. Chapter 5

Montagmorgen werde ich stöhnend wach, allerdings nicht, weil ich zu viel getrunken habe oder eine Frau zu Besuch hatte, sondern weil ich gestern mal wieder zu viel Sport gemacht habe. Meine Muskeln schmerzen, als ich aus dem Bett krieche und nach meinem Handy greife. Während ich mich völlig verschlafen fertig mache, denke ich über den bevorstehenden Tag nach. Mit diesem Tag heute ist die Zusammenarbeit mit Clarke beendet, das heißt wir treffen uns nicht mehr allein. Das hat allerdings auch was Gutes, denn wenn ich eins nicht will, dann über den Kuss reden. Ich habe selbst keine Ahnung was ich darüber denken und fühlen soll und ich bin mir sicher Clarke wollte es nicht mal wirklich.

Als ich etwas später durch den Regen laufe und gerade auf die Einfahrt der Schule biege, spüre ich plötzlich wie etwas Hartes mit meinem Körper kollidiert. Ich stolpere und fasse mir an meine Rippen, die nun wieder enorm schmerzen. Dadurch, dass ich meine Kapuze aufhatte und Musik in den Ohren, habe ich nicht bemerkt, wie ein Auto in die Einfahrt fahren wollte. Geschockt schaue ich durch die Windschutzscheibe und sehe niemand anderen als Finn am Lenkrad sitzen, sofort atme ich genervt durch. 

„Geht’s noch Woods? Willst du mich verarschen?“ ich lache leise und schaue ihn genervt an.

„Klar, weil ich extra in dein Auto gerannt bin!“ mein Blick landet auf dem schwarzen BMW, ich bin mir sicher, dass er ihn von seinem Papi geschenkt bekommen hat.

„Du bezahlst mir das!“ ich schaue ihn irritiert an, sein Gesicht rot vor Wut.

Ich folge seinem Finger und schaue auf die Kratzer an der Seite des Wagens. Mit großen Augen schaue ich auf meine Jacke, der Reißverschluss muss die Spuren dort hinterlassen haben. 

„Fuck!“ Finn sieht mich wütend an.

„Du wirst das bezahlen Lexa ich schwöre es dir!“ kopfschüttelnd, dass genau mir das passieren musste, winke ich ab und gehe schnell in die Schule.

Mein Herz rast immer noch wild, als ich darüber nachdenke, wie ich das bezahlen soll. 

„Woods bleib stehen!“ genervt von Finns Stimme drehe ich mich um.

„Du hast mich angefahren!“ noch bevor ich weiterreden kann steht er genau vor mir, nur noch Zentimeter zwischen uns.

„Du weißt nicht wozu ich in der Lage bin Lexa.“ Ich muss schlucken, schaue ihm aber weiter duellierend in die Augen. „Ich mache dir dein Leben zur Hölle. Ach wo wir gerade dabei sind, wie geht es deiner Schwester, Anya oder?“ ich atme wütend aus, dabei schubse ich ihn von mir weg.

„Ich hab‘s verstanden Finn. Schick mir die Rechnung.“ Er grinst zufrieden, schnell drehe ich mich um und gehe weiter durch die Gänge.

Ein paar Stunden später sitze ich bereits im Chemieraum, als Clarke reinkommt. Genervt von den Geschehnissen heute Morgen habe ich jeden angemeckert, der auch nur in meine Nähe gekommen ist. Nun sehe ich Clarke zum ersten Mal nach unserem Kuss, wir haben nicht mal über Nachrichten kommuniziert.

„Hi.“ Ich atme tief durch.

„Hi.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass Clarke eine Augenbraue hochzieht.

„Ist alles ok?“

„Jap.“ Antworte ich kurz, bevor ich mich meinem Handy widme.

Ich höre noch wie sie genervt durchatmet, bevor sie sich ihren Stift schnappt und die ersten anfangen zu präsentieren. Umso näher wir unserer Präsentation kommen, umso mehr merke ich, wie nervös Clarke wird. Sie tippt mit ihrem Stift wild auf dem Blatt und kann nicht stillsitzen. Ich kneife die Augenbrauen zusammen und denke darüber nach, ob sie früher auch schon so eine Angst hatte vor Leuten zu sprechen. Mitten in meine Gedanken höre ich, wie die Lehrerin unsere Namen sagt. Genervt stehe ich auf und gehe vor Clarke nach vorne. Während ich am Computer noch unsere Power Point Präsentation lade, spielt Clarke weiterhin nervös mit dem Zettel in ihrer Hand.

„Hey Clarke?“ sie kommt rüber und lehnt sich zu mir. „Ist alles ok?“ sie scheint etwas verwirrt von meiner Frage.

„Ja, wieso?“

„Weil du die Zettel in deiner Hand gleich zerquetscht.“ Sie schaut nach unten und wird sofort etwas rot.

„Ja ich… bin etwas nervös“ ich schaue sie entgeistert an. „Ich hasse Präsentationen.“ Sie schaut unsicher nach vorne und auf die rund 30 Schüler, die gelangweilt warten.

„Ok Griffin bleib ruhig, ich mach die Einleitung und dann bist du dran.“ Ich schlucke einmal, bevor ich ihr sanft an die Schulter fasse. „Du schaffst das schon.“ Mit einem räuspern drehe ich mich von ihr weg und schaue wieder auf den Bildschirm.

Ein paar Minuten später lehne ich mich an den Tisch und räuspere mich, damit die Klasse zu mir schaut. Aber erst nachdem die Lehrerin etwas gesagt hat, sind alle still. Ich verziehe kurz das Gesicht, bevor ich seelenruhig mit der Einleitung beginne. Während hinter mir auf der Wand die Präsentation abgebildet ist, laufe ich langsam hin und her und erkläre eine Sache nach der Anderen. Mir ist sowas noch nie schwer gefallen, obwohl ich teilweise so unsicher bin in der Schule. Als eigentlich Clarkes Part kommt, schaue ich kurz zu ihr, ich sehe, dass sie schwer atmet und wie ihre Hände zittern. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schaue ich kurz auf die aktuelle Folie und beginne auch den Anfang von ihrem Teil zu erzählen. Ich sehe, wie sich ihr Körper etwas entspannt. Nach ein paar Sätzen komme ich zum Stopp und schaue Clarke an, sie nickt kurz, bevor sie nahtlos weiter macht. Mir fällt auf, dass sie dabei nicht einmal auf ihren Zettel gucken muss.

„… und deshalb denken wir, dass es auf jeden Fall eine gute Methode ist. Das war‘s, danke!“ alle klatschen kurz, bevor ich mich wieder zum PC bewege und alles schließe.

„Danke ihr beiden!“ sagt die Lehrerin beiläufig.

Wir nicken und lassen uns wieder auf unsere Plätze fallen. Clarke atmet tief durch, ein lächeln legt sich auf ihre Lippen. 

„Das war ehm… gut.“ Ich kratze mich am Nacken und wundere mich, wieso ich überhaupt ein Gespräch beginne.

„Ja! Danke Lexa! Also dass du angefangen hast und alles. Das war beruhigend. Echt ich dachte-“

„Woo ruhig Clarke! Ich habe nur ein bisschen mehr Text übernommen, weil ich sicherer bin als du. Ich hab dir kein Haus gekauft oder sowas.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, auch weil ich nicht weiß, wieso ich nun wieder so sarkastisch bin.

„Ja… ok. Aber danke.“ Sie dreht sich etwas von mir weg und richtet ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gruppe, die vorne steht.

Langweilige Minuten später ist der Schultag endlich vorbei. Ich will so schnell wie möglich aus dem Gebäude und nach Hause, obwohl ich weiß, dass mich dort mit Sicherheit die nächsten Probleme erwarten. Während ich durch die Gänge laufe schreibe ich einer meiner Frauen, dass ich heute Abend im Polis sein werde, als sie mir eine eindeutige Nachricht zurückschickt grinse ich breit.

„Was grinst du so?“ mein Kopf fliegt hoch, ich schaue in Finns Augen. „Egal, hier. Ich war während des Unterrichts in der Werkstatt.“ Er drückt mir einen Zettel in die Hand.

Ich muss hart schlucken als ich die Summe der Rechnung sehe, so viel könnte ich niemals bezahlen. Inzwischen stehen auch Clarke und Raven neben uns, die Blonde schaut mich skeptisch an. Natürlich muss sie gerade jetzt hier sein.

„Finn, kannst du das nicht anders regeln? Über die Versicherung?“ er schaut mich irritiert an. 

„Du hast doch wohl eine Versicherung die das übernimmt?!“ ich nicke, obwohl es nicht so ist, es wäre zu unangenehm das jetzt zuzugeben.

Nach einem letzten Blick in Clarkes Augen drehe ich mich um und gehe aus dem Gebäude. Auf dem Weg nach Hause braucht es alles in mir, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen oder irgendetwas zu zerstören. In Gedanken gehe ich schon Möglichkeiten durch, wie ich schnell an so viel Geld kommen kann. 

„Anya?!“ frage ich als ich durch die Tür gehe.

„Mmmm?“ ich drehe mich um und sehe sie auf dem Sofa liegen.

„Ich brauche Geld.“

„Ich auch.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Nein nicht so… ich meine…“ da ich keine Ahnung habe wie ich ihr das erklären soll, verstumme ich.

„Hey was ist passiert? Was ist das?“ Anya reißt mir die Rechnung aus der Hand, sofort kneife ich die Augen zu. „FUCK LEXA! Gerade Finns Auto??“

„Es war ja nicht so als hätte ich das extra gemacht! Er hat mich angefahren Anya!“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und greift gleichzeitig nach ihrem Handy.

„Wie auch immer. Ich habe eine Lösung für dich, aber die wird dir sicher nicht gefallen.“

„Anya ich liefere keine Drogen aus, ich hasse das Zeug.“ Sie nickt kurz und wirft mir ihr Handy zu.

Auf dem Display ist ein Bild von einer Frau die um die 40 sein muss, darunter eine Telefonnummer. Irritiert schaue ich wieder zu meiner Schwester, die sich inzwischen hingesetzt hat und mich ernst ansieht.

„Ich weiß es ist nicht grade die beste Möglichkeit aber naja. Sie ist eine Bekannte von einer Arbeitskollegin, sie ist lesbisch und hat einen Haufen Geld.“ Ich starre sie immer noch an, habe keine Ahnung was genau sie nun von mir will. „Und sie ist Single. Klingelt‘s?“ 

„Was meinst du An… oh mein Gott! Ew!“ ich schmeiße ihr das Handy wieder zu. „Du meinst ich soll mit ihr schlafen? Für Geld?“ Anya nickt gelassen, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

„Was denn du schläfst doch auch mit Chloe, sie ist genauso alt.“

„Aber nicht für Geld Anya!“ ich schnaufe und fasse mir frustriert an die Stirn.

„Dann nicht, ich sage nur es wäre eine Möglichkeit. Sie ist nett und sieht gut aus, denk drüber nach.“ Etwas verletzt, dass sie mir so etwas überhaupt vorschlägt, stampfe ich in mein Zimmer.

Ein paar Stunden und drei Bier später stehe ich fertiggemacht vor einem Club, Anya neben mir. Ich habe mich für ein weißes Hemd mit einer roten Krawatte entschieden, dazu eine schwarze Jeans. Anya hingegen hat einen Rock an der meiner Meinung nach viel zu kurz ist, dazu eine Bluse. Ich kippe den Rest meiner Bierflasche weg und gehe mit ihr zusammen rein. Die Musik dröhnt uns sofort entgegen, der Raum ist dunkel und nur durch wenige Scheinwerfer erhellt. Ich grinse bei der bekannten Atmosphäre und schaue mich direkt nach meinem Date um. Mein Blick fängt allerdings etwas ein, was ich nicht erwartet hatte. An der Bar stehen Raven und Octavia und daneben… Clarke. Mein Mund wird trocken als ich ihr kurzes Kleid bemerke, welches so gerade eben über ihren perfekten Arsch geht. Ich beiße mir kurz auf die Lippe, in diesem Moment schlägt Anya mir leicht auf den Arm.

„Was willst du trinken? Erste Runde geht auf mich.“ Ich ziehe sie zur Theke, etwas weiter weg von Clarke und den Anderen.

„2 Tequila. Und einen Whiskey.“ Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, aber bestellt es dennoch.

Als die klare Flüssigkeit vor mir steht verliere ich keine Zeit, bevor ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken lege und beide Shots trinke. Als die Flüssigkeit meinen Hals entlang brennt atme ich erleichtert durch. Schnell werde ich entspannter sein und die Sorgen des Alltags verschwinden. Ich grinse Anya an, die mit dem Kopf schüttelt und sich über die Bar lehnt, ihre Brüste dabei beinahe im Gesicht des Barkeepers. Nach einem Kopfschütteln meinerseits entferne ich mich etwas von ihr und gehe zur Tanzfläche. Ich lehne mich auf das Geländer und schaue aufmerksam durch die Leute, aber bisher habe ich niemanden gesehen, den ich kenne.

„Lexa?“ ich drehe mich so schnell um, dass ich beinahe meinen Whiskey verschütte.

„Clarke.“ Ich sehe ihren Blick an mir heruntergleiten, sofort grinse ich. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich hier treffe.“ Sie macht einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu, ihr Parfüm weht mir entgegen.

„Wieso nicht? Ist das etwa dein Club hier?“ sie grinst mich duellierend an.

An ihrem Ton habe ich sofort erkannt, dass sie schon ziemlich angetrunken ist. Meine Gedanken drehen sich wieder ins versaute, als ich sie auffällig mustere, mir ist es egal, ob sie es merkt.

„Nein, aber ich dachte Leute wie du gehen woanders hin.“

„Leute wie ich?“ sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Reiche Leute.“ Sie schnauft kurz und nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Und wohin hm? Auf unsere Privatjachten wo wir dann mega Partys mit den Stars feiern?“ ich lache etwas und lehne mich auf das Geländer.

„Ja, so ähnlich.“ Ich deute auf ihr leeres Glas. „Was trinkst du?“ sie beißt sich kurz auf die Lippe, ich muss schlucken.

Langsam macht sie einen Schritt nach vorne, dabei stellt sie das Glas auf einem Tisch ab. Ich folge ihren Bewegungen aufmerksam. Ihr Blick ist so duellierend und sexy, dass ich sie am liebsten packen und küssen würde. Sie lehnt sich nach vorne, sodass ihr Mund direkt an meinem Ohr ist.

„Du musst es dir erst verdienen, mir einen auszugeben.“ Flüstert sie, mir fährt ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Sie lehnt sich zurück und zwinkert mir noch zu, bevor sie an mir vorbeigeht. Mein Blick verfolgt sie bis zu einem Tisch, wo Raven und Octavia sitzen, die sich angeregt unterhalten. Erst als sich jemand vor mich stellt, klebt mein Blick nicht mehr an Clarkes Rücken.

„Oh hey.“ Ich grinse die Blonde vor mir an, deren Namen ich vergessen habe.

„Hi Lexa. Schön dass du gekommen bist.“ Sie gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie eine Hand an meine Krawatte legt. „Komm, lass uns was trinken.“

Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, inzwischen sitze ich an einem Tisch, mein Date auf meinem Schoß, ich weiß ihren Namen immer noch nicht. Obwohl sie wirklich heiß ist und sie sich Mühe gibt, mich zu unterhalten, gleitet mein Blick immer wieder zu Clarke. Als ich sehe, dass sie aufsteht und auf die Toiletten zu geht, schiebe ich die Frau von meinem Schoß. Ich drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und drängle mich durch die Leute bis zu den Toiletten. Ich beobachte mich im Spiegel und lege ein paar Strähnen wieder zurecht, ein paar Momente später steht Clarke neben mir. Sie grinst leicht und lehnt sich neben mich an das Waschbecken.

„Verfolgst du mich Lexa?“ ich grinse sie an.

„Hättest du wohl gerne hm.“ sie lacht leise und will nach einem Handtuch greifen, aber ich reiße es ihr weg.

„Das musst du dir erst verdienen.“ Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und klopft ihre nassen Hände nochmal am Waschbecken ab.

„Ach ja, und wie?“ ich lecke mir über die Lippen und schaue einmal in ihr Dekolletee, dann wieder in ihre wunderschönen Augen, die dunkler sind als sonst. 

Sie geht ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, ich bleibe stehen und schaue ihr in die Augen. Langsam legt sie eine ihrer Hände an meine Schulter, mir ist es egal, dass sie gerade mein Hemd volltropft. Sie öffnet ihren Mund etwas und schaut auffällig an mir herunter. Mein Mund klappt leicht auf, weil sie einfach so sexy aussieht.

„Was soll ich tun Lexa?“ Fuck, das hätte ich nicht erwartet.

Unfähig zu antworten starre ich sie nur an, der Satz hat eine Welle Lust über meinen Körper fegen lassen. Clarke grinst triumphal und reißt mir das Handtuch aus der Hand. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf etwas, im Spiegel sehe ich, wie rot meine Wangen sind. 

„Dein Date ist heiß.“ Ich schaue sie irritiert an.

„Mein Date?“ sie nickt und lehnt sich am Waschbecken an.

„Ja, die Blonde.“ Ich nicke kurz, beinahe hätte ich sie vergessen. Moment, hat Clarke uns beobachtet? „Also… bis dann Lexa.“ Clarke geht langsam auf die Tür zu, mein Blick klebt erneut an ihren heißen Kurven.

Während ich zurückgehe zu meinem Platz weiß ich, dass ich heute nicht mit dieser Frau nach Hause gehen werde. Klar würde sie sich mir hingeben, ich könnte sie die ganze Nacht haben, ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihren Körper. Allerdings merke ich tief in mir, dass ich das heute nicht will. Ich will etwas anderes, jemand anderen. Am Tisch angekommen ziehe ich die Blonde an mich heran.

„Willst du noch was trinken?“ sie winkt ab und lehnt sich in mich.

„Lass uns zu dir fahren.“ Ich hole noch mal tief Luft und lehne mich etwas nach hinten.

„Sorry, ich bin nicht dabei. Nicht heute.“ Sie schaut mich irritiert an.

„Was? Ich bin extra den ganzen Weg hierhin gefahren, weil du das so wolltest.“ Ich seufze und rümpfe die Nase, warum habe ich sie überhaupt so weit fahren lassen? Was für ein Arsch bin ich?

„Sorry, es geht nicht um dich.“ Sie schnauft nochmal, bevor sie sich ihre Tasche schnappt und wütend wegstampft.

Ich fahre mir durch die Haare und schaue wieder zu Clarke, aber sie sitzt nicht mehr an dem Tisch. Gerade als ich Panik bekomme, dass sie nicht mehr da ist, sehe ich sie mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen auf der Tanzfläche. Ihr Körper ist in Ravens gedrückt, welche hinter ihr tanzt und eine Hand an Clarkes Hüfte hat. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und versuche die Gedanken zu verdrängen, die Vorstellung wie die beiden sich noch näher kommen. Oder wie ich hinter Clarke stehe, sie anfasse… Meine Füße tragen mich automatisch etwas näher zur Tanzfläche, mein Blick klebt an den beiden. 

„Hey du.“ ich reiße meine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Pärchen los und schaue zur Seite. „Bist du alleine hier?“ ich lächle die Dunkelhaarige vor mir an.

„Mit meiner Schwester, aber ich denke darauf war deine Frage nicht bezogen.“ Sie grinst breit und streckt langsam eine Hand aus, mit der sie über meine Arme fährt.

„Du bist heiß. Willst du was trinken?“ ich lache etwas und lasse meinen Blick zu Boden gleiten.

„Sorry, heute nicht. Ich will wirklich nur den Abend genießen.“ Ihr Gesicht fällt etwas, aber sie greift in ihre Tasche und hält mir eine Karte hin.

„Falls du deine Meinung änderst?“ ich schaue ihr dabei zu, wie sie mit schwingenden Hüften weggeht.

Meine Kehle ist zu trocken, ich gehe zur Theke und bestelle schnell noch einen Whiskey. Anya hat den Barkeeper inzwischen so weit, dass er uns beinahe jedes Getränk ausgibt. Ich könnte auch schwören, dass er vorhin eine Zeitlang nicht da war, genau wie Anya. Ich schaue mich für einen Moment um und frage mich, wo meine Schwester wohl gerade ist. Aber dann sehe ich wieder blonde Haare, automatisch gehe ich ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Das Discolicht und mein angetrunkenes Gehirn lassen mich inzwischen überall Clarke sehen. Es braucht ein paar Sekunden bevor ich diese finde, inzwischen alleine auf der Tanzfläche. Aufmerksam schaue ich mich um, aber Raven und Octavia scheinen weg zu sein. Mein Blick bleibt auf ihr fixiert, wie sie gekonnt ihre Hüften schwingt. Langsam gehe ich ein paar Meter, bis ich genau in ihrem Blickfeld bin. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie ihre Augen öffnet und mich ansieht, der Hunger in ihren Augen ist deutlich zu erkennen. Ich nehme einen großen Schluck aus meinem Glas, dabei mustere ich Clarkes Körper auffällig. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und greift sich dabei in die Haare, mein Herz schlägt so schnell, meine Hände schwitzen, ich will sie nur anfassen. 

Clarke zeigt auf mich und macht eine Bewegung, dass ich zu ihr kommen soll. Ich stelle das Glas ab und gehe langsam auf sie zu. Auf der Tanzfläche werde ich mehrfach angerempelt, aber das ist mir egal. Vor Clarke angekommen entzieht es mir fast den Atem. Ihr Mund ist geöffnet, ihre Wangen leicht errötet und ihre wunderschönen Haare leicht zerzaust. Sie sieht atemberaubend aus. Als ich gerade etwas sagen will dreht sie sich um, automatisch greift sie nach meinen Händen und legt sie an ihre Hüfte.

„Wo sind deine Freunde?“ hauche ich ihr ins Ohr, dabei entgeht mir nicht, wie sie leicht zusammenzuckt.

„Zu Hause. Ich wollte noch nicht gehen.“ Ich grinse und schaue zwischen unsere Körper, ich mache einen Schritt nach vorne und lehne mich in sie.

„Eine schöne Frau wie du sollte nicht alleine nach Hause gehen.“ Sie dreht ihren Kopf etwas und grinst mich an.

„Versuchen Sie mich zu verführen, Miss Woods?“

„Wirkt es denn?“ anstatt zu antworten, fängt Clarke an, sich schneller zu bewegen.

Schmetterlinge fliegen in meinem Bauch, meine Atmung wird immer hektischer, als sie ihren Arsch in mich drückt. Ich greife immer fester in das Material ihres Kleids, muss mich zusammenreißen nicht über sie herzufallen. Als der Beat intensiver und schneller wird beiße ich mir auf die Lippe. Clarke lehnt sich ganz in mich, ich höre, dass auch sie schwer atmet. Ohne weiter nachzudenken hebe ich eine Hand und wische ihre Haare von der Schulter. Ich lehne mich nach vorne und drücke ihr feuchte Küsse auf den Nacken. Clarkes Kopf landet auf meiner Schulter, während ich einen Arm um sie wickle. Langsam drehe ich sie wieder um, sodass wir uns gegenüberstehen, nur wenige Zentimeter zwischen uns.

„Ich dachte du stehst nicht auf Frauen.“ Clarkes glasige Augen schauen mich lustvoll an.

„Dinge ändern sich.“ Sie wickelt eine Hand um meine Krawatte und kommt mir so nah, dass ich ihren Atem auf meiner Haut spüre. „Lass uns nicht reden.“ Mit ihrem letzten Wort liegen ihre Lippen auf meinen.

Sie stöhnt leise, als ich an ihrer Unterlippe sauge und eine Hand um sie lege, um sie noch näher an mich heranzuziehen. Mir ist es in diesem Moment sowas von egal, dass wir mitten auf der Tanzfläche sind und uns wohl einige beobachten. Mein Kopf registriert nur Clarke in meinem Arm, ihre Lippen auf meinen. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite und küsse sie intensiver, dabei greife ich mit einer Hand an ihren Arsch und drücke leicht zu. Als Clarke in meinen Mund stöhnt könnte ich schwören mein Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen. Nach ein paar Momenten lösen wir uns voneinander.

„Bring mich hier weg.“ Mir klappt der Mund etwas auf, meine Atmung wird noch schneller.

„Du meinst… nach Hause?“

„Ist mir egal wohin, Hauptsache wir sind alleine.“ Ich überlege nicht zwei Mal, bevor ich ihre Hand nehme und sie hinter mir her zum Ausgang ziehe.


	6. Chapter 6

Bei uns angekommen bin ich so froh darüber, dass Anya nicht da ist, wie selten zuvor. Ich knalle die Tür meines Zimmers zu, sofort steht Clarke vor mir und küsst mich. Ich stöhne leise und drücke sie nach hinten, bis sie am Bett ankommt. Sie fällt sanft darauf, ich folge ihr nicht, sondern starre auf sie herunter. Sie atmet hektisch, ihre Brust bewegt sich schnell auf und ab. Langsam knie ich mich vor sie, bevor ich sanft mit meinen Händen über ihre nackten Beine fahre. Schnell ziehe ich ihre High-Heels aus, bevor ich meinen Weg an ihren Beinen hoch küsse. Immer wieder stöhnt sie leise, wohl schon jetzt völlig erregt.

Als ich an ihrem Kleid ankomme schaue ich wieder hoch, Clarke schaut mich mit leicht offenem Mund und roten Wangen an, ihr Blick strahlt nichts als Lust aus. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren küsse ich sie leidenschaftlich, wie lange wollte ich das schon machen. Ich schiebe meine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen, aggressiv und dominant. Clarke stöhnt geschockt, aber gibt sich mir ganz hin, während ich den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides öffne.

Ehe ich mich versehen kann hat sie das Kleid von ihrem Körper gestrichen, mein Atem bleibt weg bei dem Anblick, denn Clarke liegt völlig nackt vor mir auf meinem Bett. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und zieht etwas an meiner Krawatte, damit ich nicht weiter auf ihre vollen, perfekten Brüste starre. 

„Du hast zu viel an.“ Haucht sie.

„Dann ändere was daran.“ 

Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe, als sie sich nach vorne lehnt. Da ich immer noch vor ihr knie, sind wir nun auf einer Höhe. Sie zieht meine Krawatte über meinen Kopf und knöpft mein Hemd auf, dabei schaue ich ihr immer wieder abwechselnd in die Augen und auf ihren Körper. Meine Hände wandern schon über ihren Oberschenkel, sodass sie noch hektischer atmet. 

Nachdem sie mich aus all meinen Klamotten befreit hat, liegen wir nun auf dem Bett, ich auf Clarke. Dabei küsse ich sie am Hals und drücke vorsichtig ein Bein zwischen ihre. Als mein Oberschenkel ihre feuchte Mitte trifft, stöhnen wir beide.

„Was magst du?“ flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Mach einfach was du denkst.“

OK. Ich grinse breit als ich meinen Oberschenkel immer wieder in sie schiebe, worauf Clarke laut stöhnt. Ich schaue hoch und in ihr angespanntes Gesicht. Als sie sich mir entgegen drückt und auch mein Herzschlag unglaublich steigt habe ich das Gefühl, gleich zu explodieren. Ich küsse meinen Weg an ihr herunter bis zu ihren Brüsten. Langsam nehme ich einen Nippel in meinen Mund, meine Hand wandert zum anderen. Clarkes Becken hebt vom Bett ab, sie drückt sich mir entgegen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass sie sich jetzt schon in die Bettdecke krallt.

„Du kannst mich anfassen, weißt du.“ Flüstere ich.

Ich wüsste noch ganze andere Dinge, die ich sagen könnte und bei jeder anderen Frau auch sagen würde, aber ich will es bei Clarke nicht. Es soll etwas besonders für sie sein. Langsam lasse ich eine Hand zwischen unsere heißen und verschwitzten Körper gleiten. Clarke sieht mich weiterhin an, der Blickkotankt bringt mich dazu noch erregter zu werden. Als ich mit ihrer Klitoris in Kontakt komme stöhnt sie laut, langsam fährt mein Finger weiter runter.

„Du bist so feucht Clarke.“ Sie stöhnt als Zustimmung. „Nur für mich?“

„Gott Lexa! Bitte!“

„Was bitte?“ frage ich aufreizend, dabei kreist mein Finger um ihren Eingang.

„Fick mich einfach!“

Ich kneife meine Augen zu und lasse sofort zwei Finger in sie gleiten. Automatisch krümme ich sie um an Clarkes G-Punkt zu kommen, ihr Becken hebt erneut vom Bett ab.

„Oh Gott ja!“

Ich grinse als ich noch einen Finger in sie schiebe und mich dabei auf einen Ellenbogen abstütze. Mit meinem Bein, welches noch zwischen ihren ist, stoße ich ebenfalls zu, sodass ich tiefer in sie eindringen kann. Als Clarke eine Hand in meinen Nacken legt und dort Kratzer hinterlässt, höre ich plötzlich auf. Gerade als sie mich irritiert ansieht und protestieren will, rutsche ich an ihr herunter. Ich küsse sie am Bauch und am Oberschenkel, bevor ich meine Zunge über sie gleiten lasse.

„Mmmm, du schmeckst gut.“

„Oh Gott.“ Kommt nur als Antwort, worauf ich leise lachen muss.

Ich fahre weiter hart mit meiner Zunge über ihren Kitzler, dabei drücke ich ihre Beine auseinander. Kurz darauf lege ich sie auf meine Schultern, damit ich einen besseren Zugang habe. Clarke stöhnt so laut, ihre Finger greifen fest in meine Haare. Ich stöhne ebenfalls, als ich mich weiter nach unten lehne und meine Zunge in sie schiebe. Als dann meine Hand auf ihrem Kitzler landet und ich harte, gleichmäßige und schnelle Kreise ziehe, hat sie ihren Höhepunkt. Immer wieder drückt sie sich mir entgegen, während ich sie weiter vögele. Ich küsse meinen Weg hoch bis zu ihrem Gesicht, dabei sehe ich, dass ihre Augen noch geschlossen sind. Ich stütze mich mit einer Hand neben ihrem Kopf ab, als sie ihre Augen öffnet lecke ich meine Finger genüsslich ab, sofort klappt ihr Mund auf.

„Wow… ich hatte noch nie so guten Sex.“

„Oh baby das war erst der Anfang.“ Sage ich während meine Hand über ihren flachen Bauch gleitet.

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich wach und bin alleine im Bett. Irritiert schaue ich mich um, habe ich das letzte Nacht etwa geträumt? Gerade als ich Panik bekomme, geht meine Badezimmertür auf. Ich lehne mich auf meine Ellenbogen und schaue Clarke dabei zu, wie sie nur mit meinem Hemd bekleidet aus dem Raum kommt, sofort beiße ich mir auf die Lippe.

„Hey Romeo.“ Sagt sie leise.

Ich muss erstmal lachen, bevor ich sie beobachte, wie sie mit schwingenden Hüften zurück zum Bett kommt.

„Ich dachte du wärst gegangen.“

„Ich habe auch überlegt… aber ich denke wir sollten reden.“ Sie hat den Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da stehe ich schon neben dem Bett und suche in einer Schublade nach Klamotten.

Als ich mir ein T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose angezogen habe, drehe ich mich unsicher wieder zu Clarke. Sie schaut mich ebenfalls unsicher an, während sie mit dem Knopf des Hemdes spielt, meines Hemdes. Automatisch bin ich wieder erregt. Sie sieht einfach so atemberaubend aus in meinen Klamotten.

„Was war das letzte Nacht?“ fragt sie plötzlich.

„Du willst, dass es geheim bleibt oder?“ frage ich und verschränke meine Arme. „Keine Sorge, will ja nicht, dass die Leute so mit dir umgehen wie mit mir.“

„Nein Lexa.“ Clarke steht auf und kommt zu mir, ich lasse es sogar zu und bleibe nur dort stehen, angelehnt an meinen Schrank. „Ich will das nochmal. Immer wieder. Aber ich weiß nicht wie die anderen reagieren... und…“

„Nein schon gut. Ich sage es keinem.“

Wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden an, ihre Haare sind wild und zerzaust, so müssten meine wohl auch aussehen. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und schaut ein paar Sekunden auf den Boden, bevor wir wieder Blickkontakt bekommen.

„Was ist wenn das unser Geheimnis bleibt? Und wir… ehm…“

„Du meinst wir haben weiterhin Sex und keiner weiß es?“

„Ja das meine ich.“ Ich grinse etwas und gehe einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Denkst du, du kommst damit klar?“ sie nickt hektisch. „Ich meine, Sex mit einer Frau.“

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Es ist neu für dich. Wie du mir erzählst hast war es das erste Mal mit einer Frau.“ Clarke legt langsam eine Hand auf meinen Oberarm, was ich erneut ohne Proteste zulasse.

„Glaub mir, ich komme damit klar.“ Sie starrt auf meine Lippen, eine Sekunde später küsst sie mich.

Ohne nachzudenken greife ich unter ihre Oberschenkel und hebe Clarke hoch, ihre Beine wickeln sich automatisch um mich. Ich trage sie zum Bett und lege sie vorsichtig ab. Clarke löst unsere Lippen voneinander, bevor sie mich am Hals küsst, wo sich bereits genug Knutschflecke befinden.

„Lass es mich beweisen…“ ehe ich antworten kann liege ich auf dem Rücken.

Clarke grinst breit zu mir hoch, bevor sie an mir herunter rutscht. Ich kann nur noch die Augen schließen und es genießen.

Es ist wieder Montag und somit ist meine Laune mehr als schlecht. Clarke ist an dem Tag nur widerwillig gefahren, weil ihre Mutter sie immer wieder angerufen hat. Ich hatte beinahe das Gefühl, dass sie lieber noch den ganzen Tag mit mir verbringen wollte. Ich habe nun seit drei Tagen für meine Verhältnisse sehr wenig Alkohol getrunken, dazu habe ich Chloe immer wieder abgeschüttelt. Ich weiß genau, dass es mit Clarke zusammenhängt, aber traue mich nicht es zuzugeben und es mir einzugestehen. Zusätzlich habe ich auch das Geldproblem nicht gelöst, immer mehr scheint es darauf hinauszulaufen, dass ich mit dieser reichen Frau schlafen muss. Bei den Gedanken verzieht sich mein Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ ertönt eine Stimme neben mir.

Geschockt davon, dass mich überhaupt jemand anspricht in der Schule, drehe ich mich um. Clarke steht vor mir, sie grinst mich an. Ich schaue mich kurz um, bevor ich mich neben sie an die Wand lehne und so tue, als würde ich etwas an der Pinnwand lesen.

„Ja, nur müde. Und keine Lust.“

„Pff wer hat das schon.“ Ihr Blick brennt sich in meine Seite, aber ich schaue weiter nach vorne. „Wir haben heute keinen Sport, fällt aus.“

„Danke für die Vorwarnung.“

„Ich meine… die Halle wird leer sein…“ als ich sie verführerisch flüstern höre drehe ich mich zu ihr.

Ihr Blick verrät mir ganz genau, was sie nachher mit mir dort machen möchte. Ich räuspere mich und schaue zum Eingang, wo gerade Raven und Octavia reinkommen. 

„Also 13 Uhr in der Umkleide?“ Clarke nickt und zwinkert mir noch zu, bevor sie sich von mir entfernt und ihre Freunde umarmt.

Ich lasse meinen Kopf gegen die Wand knallen, weil ich so frustriert und gleichzeitig glücklich darüber bin, dass Clarke an meiner Seite ist. Sie war die, die mich damals so verletzt hat, und jetzt ist sie die, die mir wieder einen Sinn gibt morgens aufzustehen. Ich kenne sie noch immer in und auswendig, weiß warum sie was macht, ihre Mimik und Gestik, als wäre sie noch immer das kleine, unschuldige Mädchen von früher.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“ ich schaue nach links, ohne meinen Kopf von der Wand zu nehmen.

Raven sieht mich irritiert an, ich schaue zu Clarke, die sich nervös auf die Lippe beißt.

„Schöner Knutschfleck.“ Kommentiere ich nur, bevor ich mich an den Dreien vorbei quetsche.

Hinter mir höre ich noch, dass Raven und Octavia Clarke ausfragen wollen darüber, aber sie sagt nur, dass es die beiden nichts angehen würde. Ich grinse breit als mir eine Idee kommt, vielleicht kann ich Clarke noch ein bisschen bestrafen für das, was sie früher getan hat.

Während wir alle gelangweilt in der Klasse sitzen, denke ich über die Nacht mit Clarke nach. Es war zwar ihr erstes Mal mit einer Frau, aber sie war verdammt gut. Ich ziehe grinsend mein Handy aus der Tasche.

Lexa (09:36): Weißt du woran ich gerade denken muss?

Ich schaue zu ihr, da sie ein paar Reihen vor mir sitzt kann ich gut sehen, wie sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche zieht. Sie dreht sich kurz um und schaut zu mir, bevor sie sich aufrecht hinsetzt und die Nachricht öffnet.

Clarke (09:37): Woran?

Lexa (09:38): An deine heiße Zunge.

Clarke (09:38): LEXA!

Ich lache leise als ich mir vorstelle, wie sie jetzt mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck vor mir steht.

Lexa (09:38): Was denn? Es war gut.

Clarke (09:39): Ach ja? Wie gut?

Mir bleibt fast mein Atem im Hals stecken, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie darauf eingeht. Ich lehne mich auf meinem Tisch nach vorne, zum Glück sitzt niemand mehr hinter mir und kann in mein Handy gucken. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, als ich nochmal zu Clarke schaue, die aber so tut als würde sie brav in ihrem Buch lesen. 

Lexa (09:40): Ich bin gekommen, oder? 

Lexa (09:40): Wusste übrigens nicht, dass du SO laut bist ;)

Clarke (09:41): Ich werde darüber sowas von nicht schreiben! Im Unterricht!

Lexa (09:41): Mmmm und ich mag deinen Rock…

Clarke (09:41): Lexa! Nein!

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schaue ich wieder zu Clarke, dieses Mal hat sie sich schon umgedreht. Sie sieht mich mit offenem Mund an und sagt mir mit ihrem Blick eindeutig, dass ich aufhören soll. Stattdessen beiße ich mir auf die Lippe, werfe noch einen Blick zum Lehrer und dann wieder auf mein Handy. 

Lexa (09:43): Wie gerne würde ich meine Hand darunter schieben… dich streicheln und dann zwei Finger in dich schieben. Das würdest du lieben, oder Clarke?

Als ich nun runterschaue, nimmt Clarke gerade ihr Handy in die Hand. Octavia ist neben ihr auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen, deshalb muss ich keine Angst haben, dass sie es liest. Clarke klappt der Mund leicht auf, ich sehe, wie sie ihre Oberschenkel zusammenreibt. Automatisch muss auch ich schwer schlucken, sie hat einfach so einen Effekt auf mich. 

Clarke (09:44): Wie wäre es, wenn du es in die Tat umsetzt und es nachher machst?

Lexa (09:44): Mit dem größten Vergnügen.

Clarke (09:45): Ach und Lexa… guck zu mir.

Ich zögere für ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich meinen Kopf hebe. Clarke schaut schon zu mir, ich sehe wie sie eine Hand an sich herunter gleiten lässt. Erst als mein Blick auf ihren Rock fällt bemerke ich, dass sie ihre Beine gespreizt hat. Sie hält Blickkontakt mit mir, denn um sie herum sind alle am schlafen oder sehr beschäftigt mit lesen. Langsam lässt sie ihre Hand in ihren Rock gleiten. Am liebsten würde ich aufspringen und ihr sagen, dass sie es lassen soll, denn es ist mein Job. Stattdessen greife ich fest in meine Hose, als sie die Augen schließt. Kurz darauf zieht sie ihre Hand wieder zurück, sie grinst mich breit an und dreht sich wieder nach vorne.

Lexa (09:47): Das bekommst du zurück!


	7. Chapter 7

Hektisch drücke ich Clarke in den Raum, dabei schmeiße ich die Tür zu und bekomme es sogar noch hin, sie abzuschließen. Clarkes Lippen wandern über meinen Kiefer bis zu meinem Hals, ich stöhne als sie vorsichtig hineinbeißt.

„Das war so heiß vorhin…“ flüstere ich und ziehe bereits ihren Rock etwas hoch.

„Oh nein, du bist dran!“ unterbricht sie mich.

Noch bevor ich reagieren kann drückt sie mich nach hinten, bis mein Rücken gegen die Wand knallt. Ich ignoriere den kleinen Schmerz und schaue nur auf Clarke, die sich langsam vor mich kniet. Ich muss kurz meine Augen schließen, damit ich mich etwas beruhige, so könnte ich innerhalb von Sekunden zu meinem Höhepunkt kommen, was ich sicher nicht will. Clarke streift sowohl meine Jeans als auch meinen Slip meine Beine herunter, sofort beginnt sie meine Oberschenkel zu küssen. Als ich es nicht mehr aushalte lege ich eine Hand auf ihren Kopf und versuche sie vorsichtig näher an mich heran zu drücken. Als Antwort schlägt sie nur meine Hand weg.

„Geduld, Lexa.“

„Claaaaarke… wir haben in 30 Minuten Unterricht.“

„Hast du gerade gejammert?“ fragt sie amüsiert.

Ich schaue runter und in ihr grinsendes Gesicht, wenn die Situation nicht so heiß wäre, würde ich sicher einen sarkastischen Kommentar ablassen. 

„Bitte Clarke…“ flehe ich leise, etwas, was ich noch nie gemacht habe.

Sie beißt sie nochmal auf die Lippe, bevor sie meine Beine noch weiter auseinander drückt und dazwischen verschwindet. Als ihre Zunge einmal von oben nach unten über mich fährt, stöhne ich laut. Augenblicklich schlage ich mir eine Hand vor den Mund, denn uns könnte theoretisch jemand hören. Ich spüre Clarke grinsen, aber kann mich nicht weiter darauf konzentrieren, als sie langsam einen Finger in mich schiebt, während sie weiter mit ihrer heißen Zunge über meine empfindlichste Stelle gleitet. Es dauert nicht mal lange, bis ich merke wie mein Körper sich anspannt und ich kurz davor bin.

„Fuck hör nicht auf Clarke!“

Sie stöhnt leise, diese Vibration wirft mich in meinen Orgasmus. Ich muss in meine eigene Hand beißen, damit ich nicht schreie. Clarke hat wirklich schnell herausgefunden was man wie machen muss und sie ist verdammt gut darin. Meine Atmung beruhigt sich langsam, während ich noch an der Wand lehne und meine Augen geschlossen sind. Ich spüre weiche Lippen an meinem Bauch, grinse als ich merke, dass Clarke über jeden einzelnen Muskel küsst. Als sie wieder vor mir steht, öffne ich meinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Clarke ist schneller und schiebt ihre Zunge zwischen meine Lippen. Sofort bin ich wieder erregt, aber jetzt ist sie dran. Schnell drücke ich sie zu einer Bank und setze sie darauf. Ich werfe ihr noch einen gierigen Blick zu, bevor ich ihren Rock ausziehe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es geht nun schon zwei Wochen so. Clarke und ich treffen uns entweder in der Schule oder bei mir zu Hause, wobei ich darauf achte, dass Anya nicht da ist. Und dann haben wir Sex, stundenlang. Dabei reden wir immer mehr, über Dinge die uns jetzt belasten oder erfreuen, und auch Dinge von früher. Jedes Mal, wenn wir allerdings auf uns beide zu sprechen kommen und auf den Tag, an dem ich Clarke verloren habe, blocke ich komplett ab. Ich weiß mein Herz könnte es nicht aushalten, ich würde vermutlich zusammenbrechen. Clarke hat mich sogar darum gebeten, dass wir nur miteinander schlafen und nicht noch mit Anderen. Ich habe nur breit gegrinst darüber, dass sie so Monogam sein will.

In Gedanken versunken gehe ich zu meinem Schließfach und packe ein paar Bücher rein, die ich nicht mehr brauche. Plötzlich höre ich eine laute Konversation, ich drehe mich um aber sehe niemanden. Mein Blick fällt auf die Tür zu einem Klassenzimmer, ich gehe näher heran.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst!“

„Sowas von Finn! Vergiss es einfach und lass mich!“ meine Augen werden weit, als ich Clarkes Stimme wahrnehme.

Sofort kommt in mir das Gefühl auf, sie beschützen zu müssen. Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, aber ich bleibe erstmal noch weiter dort stehen.

„Mit wem schläfst du dann bitte? Ich weiß doch du könntest es nicht mal zwei Tage ohne Sex aushalten! Geschweige denn zwei Wochen!“

Als ich dann ein klatschen höre, muss ich mein Lachen unterdrücken. Ich gehe etwas von der Tür weg als ich Schritte höre. Clarke stürmt ohne mich zu bemerken raus und den Flur entlang. Finn kommt kurz darauf aus dem Zimmer, er fasst sich an die Wange, welche total rot ist. Als er in mein lachendes Gesicht schaut, reicht es ihm wohl. Ich drehe mich gerade wieder zu meinem Schließfach, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um meine Hüfte wickeln. Ehe ich etwas sagen kann hat er mich mit voller Wucht auf den Boden geworfen, mein Kopf knallt dabei leicht gegen die Wand.

„Fuck was willst du?“ schreie ich laut, da sonst eigentlich niemand auf dem Gang ist.

„Was lachst du so hm? Fandst du das lustig?“ 

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Ja.“ Antworte ich und stehe langsam wieder auf.

Als er einen Schritt auf mich zu macht, höre ich plötzlich jemanden neben mir.

„Lass sie in Ruhe Finn!“ geschockt schaue ich zu Clarke, welche ihren Ex mit einem scharfen Blick fixiert hat.

„Was? Was hast du mit diesem Loser zutun Clarke?“

„Sie ist kein Loser. Und jetzt verschwinde.“ Sagt sie und stellt sich leicht vor mich.

Ich stehe noch immer geschockt an derselben Stelle, als Finn seine Arme hebt und langsam weggeht. Er dreht sich nochmal um und grinst mich an.

„Denk an das Geld Lexa, du hast noch 3 Tage.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Was für ein Geld?“ fragt Clarke irritiert als sie sich zu mir dreht.

„Danke.“ Platzt es aus mir heraus. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er auf dich hört.“

„Er hat Respekt vor mir. Also, Geld?!“ ich schnaufe und reibe mir kurz die Stelle an meinem Kopf, die von dem Zusammenprall noch etwas schmerzt.

„Er hat mich angefahren. Allerdings hat meine Jacke dabei Kratzer auf seinem Auto hinterlassen. Er will dass ich es bezahle.“

„Moment Mal, er fährt dich an und-“

„Er sieht es anders. Du kennst ihn.“ Antworte ich mitten in ihren Satz.

Clarke scheint geschockt davon, denn sie starrt mich an und schluckt einmal hart. Ihr Blick wandert über meinen Körper. Jetzt erkenne ich, dass sie sich Sorgen macht, dass mir etwas passiert ist.

„Es ist schon über zwei Wochen her. Und mir ist nichts passiert.“ Wir lächeln uns kurz an, bevor wir uns zusammen auf den Weg zum Unterricht machen. „Also ich muss da noch mit dir über was reden…“

„Oh, ok?“ sagt Clarke unsicher.

„Naja wegen diesem Geld für Finn… ich habe es nicht, auch keine Versicherung.“ Ich schaue kurz zu Clarke, deren Augen erst weit werden, aber dann nickt sie und schaut auf den Boden. „Es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit die ich wohl in Betracht ziehen muss.“

„Und die wäre?“

Ich bleibe stehen und ziehe sie etwas weiter in eine Ecke, da ich auf keinen Fall will, dass noch jemand das hört. Meine Nerven spielen verrückt, ich habe Angst, wenn ich es ihr sage, dreht sie durch oder verlässt mich sogar. Moment, wir sind doch nicht mal zusammen.

„Ichwerdemitjemandemschlafen.“

„Was?“

„Da ist diese Frau… und wenn ich naja, mit ihr schlafe, dann würde sie-“

„Woooow eine Sekunde. Geld für Sex?“ ich nicke etwas beschämt. „Lexa nein, das wirst du nicht tun.“

„Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl. Ich habe Geld gespart aber Anya hat es für Rechnung genommen die noch offen waren. Ich kann ihr nicht mal böse sein.“

„Trotzdem schläfst du nicht mit ihr!“ ich schaue hoch bei Clarkes wütendem Ton.

„Sagst du das weil du nicht willst dass ich mit jemandem für Geld schlafe oder weil du nicht willst dass ich überhaupt mit jemand anderem schlafe?“ frage ich leise.

„Sagen wir beides…“ antwortet sie und fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Bitte mach das nicht Lexa, ich lass mir was einfallen.“

Noch bevor ich antworten kann schenkt sie mir noch ein lächeln und geht weiter den Gang entlang. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden folge ich, damit wir nicht gleichzeitig in die Klasse gehen. Beinahe durchgehend sind meine Gedanken beim Geld, wie sehr Clarke dagegen ist, dass ich es so beschaffe. Aber auch ich würde mich dreckig fühlen, keine Frage. Ich schaue kurz hoch und zu der Blonden, sie starrt angestrengt auf ihr Handy und tippt immer wieder schnell. Als plötzlich mein Handy vibriert denke ich für eine Sekunde, dass es Clarke ist, sofort lächle ich. Als ich mich allerdings dabei erwische schüttle ich mit dem Kopf.

Chloe (10:01): Hast du heute Zeit, Fremde?

Fuck, wieso lässt sie mich nicht in Ruhe? Immerhin haben wir uns seid das mit Clarke angefangen hat nicht gesehen, ich war auch in keinem Club mehr.

Chloe (10:01): Costia hätte auch Zeit ;)

Ich will gerade etwas zurückschreiben, da schickt sie mir ein Bild. Ich schlucke schwer und schaue mich nochmal um, bevor ich es öffne. Meine Kinnlade klappt runter, es ist ein Bild von Chloe und Costia, in meinem Bett, es ist beim letzten Mal entstanden, als wir dort waren. Die beiden küssen sich wohl gerade innig, beide komplett nackt, sofort muss ich meine Oberschenkel zusammenreiben, die Nacht war wirklich geil.

„Heiß.“ Ich erschrecke mich so sehr, dass mir das Handy aus der Hand rutscht.

Ich schaue hoch und vor mir steht Clarke, erst jetzt merke ich, dass die Stunde bereits vorbei ist. Sie sieht mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an als sie weiter den Gang entlang geht. Wie gerne würde ich ihr sagen, dass es nicht so ist wie sie denkt, schließlich ist das Bild schon alt. Mit einem seufzen laufe ich ihr hinterher, zum Glück sind Raven und Octavia beide nicht da. Als ich an ihr vorbeilaufe werde ich langsamer.

„Das Bild ist alt. Ich habe Chloe auch nicht zurückgeschrieben.“ Sage ich leise, während ich weiter auf den Boden starre.

„Also sie schreibt dir noch?“ kommt etwas sarkastisch von Clarke.

„Ja…“

„Aha.“

„Clarke, bitte-“

„Nein vergiss es, schon gut.“ Sie lässt mich nicht antworten, stattdessen ändert sie die Richtung und schaut runter auf ihr Handy.

„Fuck, ich Idiot!“ sage ich laut zu mir, bevor ich aus der Schule gehe.

Erst nach einem langen Aufenthalt im Park gehe ich langsam nach Hause. Anya wollte den Nachmittag für sich haben, was ich verstehen kann. Schließlich ist in unserem kleinen Apartment nicht viel Platz um sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich schließe in Gedanken versunken die Tür auf und gehe in mein Zimmer. Als ich dort die Tür aufschiebe bleibt mein Herz stehen. Chloe sitzt auf meinem Bett, nur mit roter Unterwäsche und einem verführerischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was…“

„Wie ich reingekommen bin? Sagen wir ich habe meine Quellen.“

Sie steht langsam auf und kommt auf mich zu, ich bin zu gefangen in ihrem Anblick, um zu reagieren. Ich nehme dumpf wahr, wie sie die Tür hinter mir schließt, dann wandert eine Hand über meinen Arm, bis hin zu meinem Nacken.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Lexa.“ Mit ihrem letzten Wort liegen ihre Lippen auf meinen.

Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis mein Gehirn wach wird und ich mich von ihr löse.

„Chloe bitte… ich kann das zurzeit nicht.“

„Ich wusste es, du bist vergeben oder?“ fragt sie genervt und verschränkt ihre Arme.

„Nein ich… oder doch… ich weiß es nicht ok? Ich bin durcheinander.“

Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und greift nach ihren Sachen. Dabei reibe ich mir über die Stirn, ich komme schon nicht mit Clarke und den Gefühlen zu ihr Clarke, und jetzt noch Chloe. Als sie fertig angezogen ist, geht sie an mir vorbei und reißt die Tür wütend auf.

„Bitte es tut mir le-“ beginne ich, aber sie hält ihre Hand hoch.

„Vergiss es.“ Ich zucke zusammen, weil ich das heute schon mal gehört habe.

Ich folge ihr zur Tür, dabei schaue ich etwas beschämt und unsicher auf den Boden. Chloe stampft sofort raus. Mein Herz bleibt ein weiteres Mal stehen, als ich plötzlich Clarke sehe. Sie steht zwei Meter von mir entfernt und schaut mit offenem Mund dabei zu, wie Chloe auf sie zugeht.

„Kannst es vergessen kleine.“ Sagt Chloe und geht mit schwingenden Hüften weiter.

„Cla… was machst du hier?“ frage ich nervös.

„Ist das dein ernst?“ fragt sie geschockt und geht ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Nein warte! Es war nicht wie du denkst. Wir hatten nichts.“ Langsam gehe ich auf sie zu.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?“

„Ja.“

Es ist ein paar Minuten still zwischen uns. Clarke schaut über mein ganzes Gesicht, wohl um herauszufinden ob ich wirklich die Wahrheit sage. Ich atme tief durch und kratze mich am Nacken. Nachdem ich mich bewegt habe fliegt auch Clarke aus ihrem starren. Sie schaut nach unten, ich sehe, dass sie einen Briefumschlag in der Hand hat. Als sie wieder zu mir schaut, klappt mein Mund auf, denn sie hat Tränen in den Augen. Mit schnellen Schritten kommt sie zu mir und drückt mir den Umschlag in die Hand.

„Das müsste reichen, sonst schreib mir.“

„Warte Clarke, wo willst du-“

„Nach Hause.“ Unterbricht sie mich harsch.

Nach einem letzten Blick in meine Richtung steigt sie in ihr Auto. Ich will ihr hinterherrennen, aber meine Füße tragen mich einfach nicht. Wie angewurzelt sehe ich dabei zu, wie sie losfährt und um die Ecke biegt. Von früher weiß ich, dass man sie in solchen Situationen lieber alleine lassen soll. Aber was war das gerade? Warum hat sie fast geweint? Langsam gehe ich wieder in die Wohnung und lehne mich gegen die Tür. Es dauert tatsächlich etwas bis ich den Umschlag in meiner Hand wieder wahrnehme. Als ich es öffne sehe ich Geld, verdammt viel Geld. Meine Augen werden weit, es ist das Geld für Finn. Schnell gehe ich zum Tisch und zähle es, es ist mindestens doppelt so viel. Sofort greife ich nach meinem Handy und will Clarke schreiben, da sehe ich bereits eine Nachricht von ihr.

Clarke (18:36): Du musst dich nicht bedanken, ich mache es gerne. Aber bitte tu mir einen Gefallen Lexa, lass mich erstmal in Ruhe. Ich melde mich.

Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

Vier Tage lang habe ich nichts von Clarke gehört, zusätzlich ist sie zwei Tage davon nicht in der Schule gewesen. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, dass ich sogar Octavia gefragt habe, ob alles ok ist. Nachdem sie mich Sekundenlang entgeistert angeschaut hat, hat sie nur geantwortet, dass es mich nichts angeht aber dass es Clarke soweit gut geht. 

Nun stehe ich mit einem Glas Bier in der Hand in einem Club, in den Anya mich geschleppt hat. Ich schaue auf das rote Armband um mein Handgelenk, auf dem ‚taken‘ steht. Heute ist ein Dateabend und man kann zwischen den Armbändern wählen: grün für ‚single‘, gelb für ‚für alles offen‘ und rot für ‚vergeben‘. Als ich das Rote gewählt habe, habe ich eindeutige Blicke von Anya bekommen, aber zum Glück keinen Kommentar. Gelangweilt schaue ich durch die Menge, als ich plötzlich blonde Haare sehe. Beim genaueren Hinsehen ist es allerdings eine Frau, die ich nicht kenne, es ist nicht Clarke. Ich seufze und trinke mein Glas aus, bevor ich mich zu den Toiletten bewege. Da ich durchgehend nach unten geschaut habe, bin ich natürlich in jemanden gerannt. Ich schaue hoch und will mich entschuldigen, da schaue ich genau in Dunkelblau. Clarke starrt mich mit offenem Mund an, allerdings gleitet mein Blick zu allererst auf ihr Handgelenk, rot.

„Hi.“ Flüstert sie.

„Hi… oh ich sehe du ehm, bist vergeben?“ frage ich unsicher.

Clarke schaut erst auf ihr Handgelenk und dann wieder zu mir, sie nickt.

„Du auch?“

„Nein ich… will nur niemanden kennenlernen. Anya hat mich hierhin geschleppt.“ 

„Oh, achso.“

Ich beiße mir hart auf die Lippe bei den Gedanken, dass Clarke wirklich hier ist und dann wohl auch noch vergeben. Beinahe muss ich mich übergeben bei den Gedanken, dass es wieder Finn sein könnte.

„Gut ich geh dann mal.“ Sage ich und will an ihr vorbei, aber Clarke hält mich am Arm fest.

„Können wir reden Lexa?“ ich nicke und lasse mich von ihr aus dem Club und auf die Terrasse führen, die zum Glück leer ist.

Ich lehne mich an die Wand und schaue auf die Lichter der Stadt, die von hier gut zu sehen sind. Clarke steht vor mir und spielt unbewusst mit ihrem Armband, aber sie sagt nichts.

„Also, worüber willst du-“

„Ich bin nicht vergeben.“ Sagt sie und lächelt etwas, bevor sie mit dem Kopf schüttelt. „Ich habe das Band wegen dir um. Ich weiß, es ist verrückt. Wir sind ja nicht mal zusammen… aber ich will einfach zurzeit nur dich.“

„Zurzeit?“ frage ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Du weißt was ich meine.“ Antwortet sie leise, ich sehe, dass ihre Wangen leicht rot werden.

„Weiß ich das?“ frage ich und stoße mich von der Wand ab. „Was willst du mir sagen Clarke?“

„Lexa, gehmitmiraus.“

„Was?“

„Geh mit mir aus. Ein Date.“ Mein Mund klappt auf, ich schaue sie nur entgeistert an. „Außer du ehm, willst gar nicht?“

„Doch! Gott Clarke…“ ich verstumme und fahre mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare, ich muss es loswerden. „Seit ich denken kann bin ich in dich verliebt. Egal wie sehr ich versucht habe dich zu hassen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Erwidert sie leise.

Wieder ist es ein paar Sekunden still, ich muss verarbeiten, was sie mir gerade gesagt hat.

„Ich habe damals so reagiert, weil ich es nicht kannte, es war komisch für mich, dass du in mich verliebt bist. Umso länger wir uns nicht gesehen haben umso mehr hast du mir gefehlt. Ich dachte das wäre normal, aber irgendwann habe ich erkannt was es war.“

„Was, liebe?“ 

„Ja.“ Ok jetzt ist mein Herz stehen geblieben. „Als wir die erste Nacht zusammen verbracht haben, ich habe mich noch nie so wohl gefühlt. Ich will neben dir einschlafen und aufwachen Lexa, du bist für mich-“ ich unterbreche ihre Rede indem ich meine Hände an ihre Wangen lege und sie küsse.

Sofort küsst sie mich zurück, dabei entspannt sich ihr Körper. Unfähig meine Gefühle zurückzuhalten, merke ich, dass meine Lippe anfängt zu zittern. Ich versuche die Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber als wir uns immer wieder küssen, läuft mir eine Träne über die Wange. Clarke wischt sie sanft weg und drückt mir noch einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie ihre Stirn an meine lehnt. Wir stehen nur da, Minutenlang und atmen den Duft des anderen ein.

„Also… darf ich dich morgen Abend abholen?“

„Ich bitte darum.“ Antworte ich leise.

Clarke grinst und drückt erneut ihre Lippen auf meine, Gott ich werde nie genug davon bekommen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ich atme tief durch und schaue nochmal in den Spiegel, ich habe mich für das Date für eine Jeans, ein schwarzes Hemd und meine dünne Bomberjacke entschieden. Etwas nervös spiele ich mit meinen Haaren, bevor ich sie alle auf eine Seite lege und sie festmache. Plötzlich fliegt die Tür auf und Anya steht im Zimmer, mit einer Flasche Wein in der Hand. Ich bekomme durch den Spiegel Blickkontakt mit ihr.

„Was hast du denn noch vor?“ fragt sie grinsend.

„Ein ehm… Date?“

„Echt? Das klingt nicht so sicher.“

„Es ist ein Date. Und ich bin nervös.“ 

Sie grinst und hält mir die Flasche hin, ich überlege für ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich mit dem Kopf schüttle.

„Wow ok, sie muss was Besonderes sein.“ Ich brumme nur meine Zustimmung. „Geht ihr danach zu ihr oder hierhin?“

„Anya es wird nicht so enden.“ Antworte ich genervt.

„Was? Es endet immer so.“

„Nicht mit ihr.“

Noch bevor wir weiter diskutieren können klingelt es. Ich schaue geschockt zu Anya, welche schnell handelt und aus meinem Zimmer rennt, dabei schmeißt sie die Tür zu, sodass ich ein paar Sekunden länger brauche. Sie reißt die Tür auf, ich sehe sofort wie sie sich anspannt.

„Was machst DU hier Griffin?“

„Ehm…“ höre ich leise.

„Anya, lass sie!“ ich drängle mich an meiner Schwester vorbei und werfe ihr noch einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Können wir?“ fragt Clarke leise, jetzt schaue ich das erste Mal an ihr herunter.

Sie trägt ein weißes Sommerkleid, dazu eine dünne Jeansjacke, ich muss erstmal schwer schlucken.

„Ja klar, ok.“ Ich greife noch nach meinem Schlüssel, bevor ich schnell die Tür zu ziehe. „Du siehst atemberaubend aus.“ Clarke läuft sofort rot an, was ich einfach nur süß finde.

„Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus.“

Ich halte ihr die Fahrertür auf, worauf sie glücklich lächelt. Im Auto ist es dann beinahe durchgehend ruhig, wir beide genießen die Zeit miteinander, haben beide nicht das Gefühl, viel reden zu müssen. An einem Restaurant angekommen schlucke ich sofort, denn es sieht ziemlich teuer aus. Clarke nimmt mir die nervösen Gedanken, indem sie nach meiner Hand greift und leicht darüber streichelt.

„Wollen wir?“ ich nicke.

Immer noch überwältigt von der schönen Atmosphäre schaue ich mich aufmerksam in dem Restaurant um, als wir zu unserem Tisch geführt werden. Wir sitzen etwas abgelegen, direkt am Fenster. Als die Bedienung verschwindet schaue ich etwas nervös zu Clarke.

„Das ist komisch…“ fange ich leise an, sofort schaut sie zu mir. „Ich bin nervös, das bin ich sonst nie.“ Sie lacht und wow, dieses Lachen ist so wunderschön.

„Falls es dir hilft, ich bin auch nervös.“

Nachdem wir allerdings bestellt haben und wir beide uns etwas an die Umgebung gewöhnt haben, läuft alles gut. Wir finden immer wieder Themen, lachen über Dinge die wir als Kinder getan haben oder über lustige Dinge, die wir mit unseren Freunden erlebt haben. Wir reden sogar eine Zeitlang über Anya und meine Eltern, was mir einen kleinen Stich ins Herz versetzt. Clarke greift sofort nach meiner Hand und streichelt darüber. Sie hat mich den ganzen Abend über nicht mehr losgelassen. 

Nachdem Clarke bezahlt hat, sind wir nun wieder auf dem Rückweg. Ich habe mehrfach protestiert, da sie mir schon das Geld für Finns Auto gegeben hat. Ihr Argument war aber, dass sie mich nun mal gefragt und ausgeführt hat und dass ich das nächste Mal bezahlen kann. Während ihre Hand wieder in meiner liegt, denke ich darüber nach, wie es nun weitergehen soll. Denn schließlich weiß noch niemand etwas von uns, vor allem nicht in der Schule.

„Wie denkst du geht es jetzt weiter? Also, was sind wir Clarke?“ frage ich in die angenehme Stille.

„Wie wäre es mit Freundinnen?“

„Nur Freundinnen oder mehr als das?“ frage ich etwas verwirrt.

„Lexa, willst du mit mir zusammen sein?“ ich schaue zu ihr und sehe, dass wir bereits an meiner Wohnung angekommen sind.

„Ja, das will ich.“ 

Clarke lächelt, so ehrlich und strahlend, ich kann nicht anders als mich zu ihr zu lehnen und sie zu küssen. Als ihre Zunge mit meiner in Berührung kommt atmen wir beide immer hektischer. Erst als ihre Hand anfängt unter mein Oberteil zu wandern, löse ich mich von ihr. Wir atmen beide noch hektisch und sehen uns etwas verlegen an. 

„Also… sehen wir uns morgen in der Schule?“ frage ich leise und spiele mit Clarkes Fingern.

„Ja…“ Clarke verstummt, aber ich weiß, dass sie noch etwas sagen will.

„Sollen wir das erstmal für uns behalten? Und sehen wie es geht?“ sage ich dann liebevoll.

Sofort entspannt sich ihr ganzer Körper und sie sackt weiter in den Sitz. Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass sie Angst davor hatte, dass ich nicht damit einverstanden bin, es erstmal geheim zu halten. Aber natürlich kenne ich auch Finn, er würde mit Sicherheit ausrasten, wenn er davon erfahren würde.

„Danke Lexa, das wäre gut. Ich will wirklich, dass das funktioniert.“

Nachdem wir uns noch ein paar Mal geküsst haben, gehe ich nun schweren Herzens aus dem Auto. Wie gerne würde ich sie mit reinnehmen, aber wir wollen es ruhig angehen lassen und nichts überstürzen. Mit einem breiten Lächeln schließe ich die Haustür hinter mir und lehne mich daran. Clarke macht mich wirklich so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor. Ich lächle sogar darüber, dass Anya mal wieder auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen ist, langsam lege ich eine Decke über sie, bevor ich in mein Zimmer verschwinde. Zum ersten Mal freue ich mich auf die Schule morgen, was ein komisches Gefühl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nach einer Nacht mit genug Schlaf und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gehe ich in die Klasse. Clarke sitzt bereits dort, sofort treffen sich unsere Blicke. Alles im Raum wird unwichtig, ich sehe nur in ihre wunderschönen, blauen Augen. Ihre Mund ist etwas geöffnet, da sie gerade dabei war, Raven etwas zu erzählen. Ich grinse noch einmal und gehe dann zu meinem Platz, dabei spüre ich durchgehend ihre Blicke auf mir. Erst als etwas kleines Hartes mit meinem Kopf kollidiert, schaue ich mich in der Klasse um. Ich rolle mit den Augen als ich Finn sehe, der ein paar Papierkugeln geformt hat und nun damit nach mir wirft. Um weiterem Stress aus dem Weg zu gehen lehne ich mich auf den Tisch und tue einfach so, als würde mich das nicht stören. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Clarke kann ich genau sehen, wie es in ihr brodelt. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und warte nur darauf, dass der Schultag um geht.

Nach der Schule mache ich mich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg zum Supermarkt. Clarke will heute zu mir kommen und auch bei mir schlafen, deshalb will ich in der Lage sein ihr Abendessen und auch Frühstück zu machen. Anya ist zum Glück bei ihrem Freund, oder was auch immer die beiden nun sind. Mit zwei großen Tüten renne ich fast schon nach Hause, da ich noch einiges vorhabe. Nachdem ich alles weggepackt und die komplette Wohnung geputzt habe, stehe ich nun etwas erschöpft vor meinem Spiegel. Ich habe mich für ein Top mit einer schwarzen, dünnen Bomberjacke entschieden und dazu noch eine Jeans. Clarke hat mal erwähnt, dass sie die Jacke liebt. In meine Gedanken hinein klingelt es, sofort renne ich aus dem Zimmer. Vor der Tür ziehe ich nochmal meine Jacke zurecht, bevor ich die Tür öffne.

„Wow… hi.“ Stammele ich heraus.

Clarke steht vor mir in einer weißen Bluse, durch der man ihren schwarzen BH sehen kann, und einem echt kurzen Rock, der ebenfalls schwarz ist. Dazu natürlich noch High Heels. Ich spüre eine Hand an meinem Kinn, offensichtlich ist mein Kiefer aufgeklappt. 

„Hi.“ Flüstert die Blonde zurück und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich rolle mit den Augen als ich daran denke, dass wir es ruhig angehen lassen wollen. Es war auch noch mein Vorschlag. Erst nach ein paar Momenten schiebe ich die Tür zu und schaue wieder zu Clarke, welche sich aufmerksam umschaut. Nun bemerke ich auch die Flasche Rotwein in ihrer Hand. Langsam gehe ich zu ihr und lege einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, um wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Sie grinst zufrieden, dieses Lächeln bringt mich dazu mich wieder nach vorne zu lehnen und sie zu küssen. Als ich ihre Zunge in meinem Mund spüre nehme ich ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und stelle sie weg. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren fliegen meine Hände an ihre Hüfte und ich drücke sie nach hinten, bis wir beide am Tresen ankommen. Clarke stöhnt leise, ihre Hände landen in meinen Haaren. Erst als wir beide dringend Luft brauchen, lösen wir uns voneinander.

„Wow.“ Flüstert Clarke heraus.

„Ich weiß.“ Antworte ich arrogant.

Nach einem Schlag gegen meine Schulter beginnen wir, alles zum Kochen bereitzustellen. Wir haben entschieden etwas zusammen zu machen, da ich einfach viel zu wenig Ahnung habe. Während ich Gemüse abwasche und Clarke sich um die Soße kümmert, erzählt sie von ihrem Tag und wie nervig es war mit Finn und den Anderen normal umzugehen. Ich höre nur aufmerksam zu und erhasche immer wieder Blicke auf ihren Körper, Gott, sie sieht so unfassbar sexy aus. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und bringe mein Gehirn dazu, sich wieder auf etwas Anderes zu konzentrieren.

„Und wenn du dich von ihnen fernhältst?“

„Wir kennen uns so lange, es wäre komisch, wenn ich mich nun einfach entfernen würde… Finn würde etwas ahnen.“ Bringt sie nachdenklich heraus.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe die Falten auf ihrer Stirn, wie gerne würde ich ihr die Sorgen nehmen. 

„Sag du musst viel lernen, deine Eltern haben Stress, sowas.“ Beginne ich und trockne das Gemüse nun ab. „Ich will einfach nur, dass es dir gut geht, weißt du?“ erst nachdem ich den Satz gesagt habe, realisiere ich es. „Ich… ich meine-“

„Schon gut Lexa. Du darfst sowas sagen.“ Ich drehe mich zu ihr, Clarke steht plötzlich nah neben mir. „Du darfst dir Sorgen machen. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, ok?“

„Bist du sicher?“ frage ich besorgter als gewollt.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher.“

Wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden lang an, ich kann in ihren Augen nur die Wahrheit erkennen, wie ernst sie das meint. Ich nicke kurz und will mich wieder umdrehen, aber Clarke legt ihre Hände um meine Hüfte und dreht mich wieder zu sich. Sie grinst und drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Mund, sofort wird es wieder heiß zwischen uns. Erst als ich sie etwas von mir wegdrücke, weil ich mich sonst nicht mehr zurückhalten kann, hört sie auf. Ich sehe erneut ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, mein Mund klappt auf.

„Du machst das mit Absicht!“ sie lacht laut los.

„Mal sehen wie lange du wirklich widerstehen kannst.“ Ich muss schwer schlucken und widme mich schnell wieder dem Essen.

Clarke lacht weiter, als mir eine Paprika aus der Hand flutscht und ich drei Versuche brauche, bis ich das Gemüse aufgefangen habe. Meine Wangen laufen leicht rot an, wieso hat sie nur diesen Effekt auf mich?

Während des Essens reden wir wieder über die Vergangenheit, über die Streiche die wir anderen gespielt haben. Um uns herum habe ich einige Kerzen aufgestellt, damit es wirklich romantisch wirkt in der kleinen, billigen Wohnung. Wie gerne hätte ich das Date bei Clarke gehabt, aber ihre Eltern sind leider zu Hause. Während ich von Anya und ihrem Freund erzähle, spüre ich etwas an meinem Bein. Ich stoppe mitten im Satz und schaue wissend hoch zu Clarke, die nur unschuldig zu mir blickt.

„Lass das.“ Flüstere ich und steche meine Gabel etwas zu fest in mein Fleisch.

„Und wenn nicht?“ antwortet sie leise, dabei fährt ihr Fuß höher an meinem Knie.

Sofort muss ich auf meinem Stuhl hin und her rutschen, um die Spannung in meinem Körper und die Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen loszuwerden. Clarke lacht leise, ihr ist eindeutig bewusst was ich gerade fühle. Nach einem schweren Schlucken schlage ich meine Beine übereinander, sofort verzieht sie das Gesicht.

„Also, wo war ich…“ sage ich aufreizend und werfe ihr noch mein bestes Grinsen zu, bevor ich weitererzähle.

Am Ende des Abends sitzen wir Arm in Arm auf der Couch. Clarke streichelt sanft über meinen Nacken, während ich über ihre Hand streichle. Wir haben viel geredet, alles aufgearbeitet aus der Vergangenheit und es war einfach nur schön und angenehm, so wie alles mit Clarke. Im Hintergrund läuft leise Musik, wir genießen einfach die Anwesenheit des Anderen. Unbewusst ziehe ich die Blonde näher an mich heran, aus Angst sie würde sonst verschwinden.

„Lexa, darf ich dich was fragen?“

„Du hast gerade was gefragt.“ Antworte ich grinsend.

Ich kann ihr Augenrollen nicht nur sehen, sondern auch spüren.

„Frag.“

„Also diese Chloe…“ ich rolle mit den Augen. „Was war sie für dich?“

Ich schlucke und rutsche nervös etwas von ihr weg. Ich habe Angst das egal was ich sage, ich sie dadurch verschrecke. 

„Naja wir waren nicht zusammen oder so. Es war nur Sex. Manchmal auch zu dritt.“ Während ich rede drücken sich Clarkes Finger immer fester in meinen Nacken, ich schlucke schwer.

„Aber es ist vorbei?“

„Schon lange.“

„Mmmm…“ brummt sie geistesabwesend, sofort schaue ich zu ihr herunter.

„Das heißt das letzte Mal dass du Sex hattest war mit mir?“ ich nicke.

„Und… bei dir?“

„Ebenfalls mit dir.“ Sagt sie erst, bevor sie nah zu mir rutscht und ihren Mund an mein Ohr drückt. „Und natürlich habe ich es mir zwischendurch selbst gemacht…“ sofort werden meine Augen weit und mein Atem stockt.

Nach den ganzen Provokationen im Laufe des Abends hat sich inzwischen ein kleiner Pool in meiner Hose gebildet. Ich schlucke schwer, damit meine Kehle wieder feucht wird. Langsam schaue ich zu Clarke, welche sich auf die Lippe beißt. Wie gerne würde ich sie küssen, sie auf die Couch drücken und ausziehen. Aber ich weiß es besser. Das alles kann auch ein Test sein, ob ich es wirklich ernst meine oder doch nur Sex will. Immerhin weiß Clarke sehr genau, wie ich die letzten Jahre gelebt habe.

„Das ist… schön“ antworte ich und schüttle selber mit dem Kopf darüber, dass ich stocken musste.

Clarke grinst triumphal und lässt sich wieder in meinen Arm fallen. 

Etwas später liegen wir zusammen im Bett, wir beide haben ein weites T-Shirt von mir an und eine kurze Boxershorts. Clarke liegt in meinem Arm, ihre Hand fährt langsam über meinen Bauch und über die Muskeln, die sich immer automatisch unter ihren Berührungen anspannen. Gerade als ich die Augen schließe und langsam einschlafen will, spüre ich feuchte Lippen an meinem Hals. Ich stöhne leise, unfähig es zurückzuhalten. Clarkes Hand fährt unter mein T-Shirt, sofort greife ich danach.

„Gute Nacht Clarke.“ Sie stöhnt etwas frustriert aber zieht ihre Hand zurück.

„Gute Nacht Lex.“


	9. Chapter 9

Als meine Sinne am nächsten Morgen erwachen spüre ich Wärme. Allerdings kommt diese nicht durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Fenster fallen, sondern von der Person neben und auf mir. Langsam öffne ich ein Auge, Clarkes Kopf liegt auf meiner Brust, eine Hand krallt sich in mein T-Shirt. Ich lächle etwas und schließe meine Augen wieder, will den Moment einfach nur genießen. Nach einem Blick auf meinen Wecker sehe ich, dass wir noch etwa 10 Minuten haben bevor wir aufstehen und zur Schule gehen müssen. Langsam hebe ich meine Hand und streichle zaghaft über Clarkes Kopf. Meine Finger spielen mit ihren Strähnen, diese goldenen Locken die mich schon immer fasziniert haben. Nach ein paar Minuten spannt sich ihr Körper an, ich grinse und warte darauf, dass sie ihre wunderschönen Augen öffnet.

„Du starrst.“ Sagt sie leise mit rauer Stimme.

„Schuldig.“

Langsam öffnet sie ihre Augen und lächelt mich an, sofort lächle ich zurück.

„Wir müssen in ein paar Minuten aufstehen.“ Flüstere ich, worauf sie ihr Gesicht in mein Oberteil drückt.

„Ich will nicht.“

„Du musst.“ Antworte ich leise und atme glücklich durch, es ist so schön sie so nah zu haben. 

Als ich wieder nach unten schaue sieht Clarke mich so verschmitzt an, dass ich weiß, dass nun etwas Großes kommt. Langsam robbt sie weiter nach oben, bis ihr Kopf direkt neben meinem liegt. Automatisch drehe ich mich auf die Seite, um sie anschauen zu können.

„Oder wir gehen einfach nicht.“

„Was?“

„Wir schwänzen.“

Ich tue so als sei ich völlig geschockt und schlage mir eine Hand auf meine Brust.

„Clarke Griffin, willst du etwa einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich haben?“ sie lacht laut los und zieht mich mit einem Arm näher an sich heran.

„Vielleicht bin ich einfach ein böses Mädchen.“ Ich schaue sie geschockt an. „Und du musst mich bestrafen… vielleicht indem du-“

„Stopp!“ sage ich laut, bevor ich mich nach vorne lehne und sie leidenschaftlich küsse. 

Nachdem ich tatsächlich die Kraft besessen und mich von ihr gelöst habe, gehe ich langsam aus dem Bett. Sofort winselt Clarke und will mich wieder zurückziehen, aber ich halte einen Finger hoch und gehe einen Schritt zurück.

„Schlaf ruhig noch etwas. Ich mache uns Frühstück, ok?“

„Aber ich will, dass du hier bist. Sonst kann ich nicht schlafen.“ Jammert sie und schmollt.

Es braucht ein paar Sekunden, aber dann schnaufe ich und lasse mich wieder ins Bett fallen. Augenblicklich grinst Clarke breit und kuschelt sich wieder an mich. Ich stelle noch schnell meinen Wecker aus, bevor ich die Augen schließe.

Ein paar Stunden später werden wir erneut wach. Dieses Mal schaffe ich es sogar mich von ihr zu lösen und mich fertig zu machen. Danach hüpfe ich schon fast in die Küche, meine Laune ist einfach so unglaublich gut. Während Clarke sich in meinem Badezimmer fertig macht, starre ich in den Kühlschrank und frage mich, was ich alles machen soll. Ich entscheide mich für ein paar Sachen und summe vor mich hin, während ich das Essen für meine Freundin vorbereite. Meine Freundin.

„Wow Lexa.“ Ich schrecke hoch, zu sehr war ich in Gedanken versunken.

Clarke steht hinter mir, ihr Mund aufgeklappt. Ich schaue wieder nach vorne und auf dem Tisch, auf dem frische Sandwiches, geschnittenes Obst, Kaffee und Orangensaft stehen. Mit einem stolzen grinsen drehe ich mich zu Clarke, sie lächelt mich an.

„Das hättest du nicht machen müssen.“

„Doch, ich wollte es.“ Erwidere ich.

Ich schaue an ihr herunter, denn anstatt dass sie ihre Klamotten angezogen hat, hat sie meine an. Ein enges blaues T-Shirt und eine meiner Jogginghosen. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und drehe mich wieder um, damit meine Gedanken nicht zu pervers werden. Clarke setzt sich an den Tisch und wartet geduldig auf mich, während ich die letzten Scheiben Tomaten schneide und dann zu ihr komme. Sie sieht mich mit so viel Liebe in den Augen an, dass ich fast schon verlegen nach unten schaue.

„Danke Lexa. Ich lie-“ sie stoppt und schaut etwas geschockt zu mir.

„Habe ich gerne gemacht.“ Sage ich schnell, um die unangenehme Pause zu überspielen.

Ich weiß zwar, was Clarke für mich empfindet, aber wir haben es noch nie ausgesprochen, diese drei Worte. Ich habe es mir für unser drittes Date aufgehoben. Ein lächeln zieht sich über meine Lippen als ich daran denke, dass ich noch viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen werde, viele Dates. Wir essen weiter in Stille, dabei werfen wir uns immer wieder süße Blicke zu. Als ich gerade mit meiner Gabel in eine Erdbeere steche, lehnt Clarke sich etwas über den Tisch.

„Ich will.“ Irritiert ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch.

Langsam lehne ich mich ebenfalls nach vorne und hebe meine Hand. Clarke sieht mich mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht ganz deuten kann. Ich halte ihr die Gabel hin, worauf sie nun etwas grinst. Langsam beugt sie sich nach vorne und umschließt die Erdbeere mit ihren Lippen. Mein Mund klappt auf, weil es so unfassbar sexy aussieht. Sie schließt die Augen und stöhnt leise, ich bin mir sicher, dass sich nun wieder unheimlich feucht bin, alleine durch dieses Geräusch. Clarke lehnt sich breit grinsend wieder nach hinten, während ich nur wie eingefroren zu ihr starre. Erst als sie leise lacht fliege ich aus meinem starren, ich lehne mich wieder nach hinten und grummele vor mich hin, worauf sie noch lauter lacht.

Nachdem wir alles weggeräumt haben sitzt Clarke nun auf dem Tresen, während ich die Spülmaschine anstelle. Als ich mich umdrehe sieht sie mich bereits an, langsam gehe ich zu ihr und stelle mich zwischen ihre Beine. Wir beide lehnen uns nach vorne und verknüpfen unsere Lippen miteinander. Ich spüre wie sich ihre Beine um meine Hüfte schlingen, sofort greife ich an ihre Oberschenkel und ziehe sie näher an mich heran. Clarke streichelt sanft über meinen Rücken. Ich löse mich etwas von ihr und bringe ein paar Zentimeter Platz zwischen uns, da ihr Körper einfach eine unheimliche Wärme ausstrahlt.

„Also, was willst du heute machen?“

„Mmmm…“

„Nein, alles außer das!“ sage ich grinsend und gehe ein paar Schritte von ihr weg.

„Wir könnten in den Park gehen.“ Irritiert schaue ich zu ihr. „Was? Es ist schön da.“

„Was bist du? 50?“ sie rollt mit den Augen und hüpft vom Tresen, bevor sie zu mir kommt.

„Vertraust du mir?“

„Ja.“ Sage ich ohne zu zögern.

„Dann gehen wir in den Park.“ Ich nicke und folge ihr in mein Zimmer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke hat wirklich recht gehabt, der Ausblick ist unglaublich. Sie hat mich an eine abgelegene Stelle gebracht auf einem kleinen Berg, wir sitzen nun auf einer Bank und haben einen perfekten Blick auf den Fluss vor uns und über die Skyline der Stadt. Clarke sitzt in meinem Arm und malt etwas auf ihrem Block, ich will sie allerdings respektieren und schaue nicht einmal nach unten. Immer wieder drücke ich ihr Küsse auf die Haare, worauf sie lächelt. Als sie nach ein paar Stunden ihren Block schließt, lege ich meine Hand auf ihre und stoppe sie somit.

„Darf ich sehen?“ sie beißt sich auf die Lippe.

„Hast du nicht geguckt?“

„Nein, ich wusste nicht ob ich es sehen soll.“

Clarke grinst mich glücklich an und drückt mir einen harten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie wieder nach ihrem Block greift. Als sie die Seiten umschlägt sehe ich viele verschiedene Bilder. Mein Atem stockt als ich eines von mir erkenne, wie ich in der Schule an einem Schließfach lehne und auf mein Handy schaue. Clarke überschlägt die Seite schnell, ein leichtes Rot zieht sich über ihre Wangen. Als sie die richtige Seite gefunden hat legt sie den Block in meinen Schoß, wieder stockt mein Atem. Meine Finger fahren vorsichtig über das Bild, welches uns beiden von hinten auf der Bank zeigt, im Hintergrund die Skyline der Stadt.

„Clarke das ist wunderschön.“

„Danke.“ Antwortet sie etwas verlegen.

Wir gehen nun Hand in Hand durch den Park, ich merke dabei wie Clarke sie immer wieder umschaut. Mir wird klar, dass sie Angst hat, dass uns jemand zusammen sieht, jemand aus der Schule. Mit einem seufzen löse ich meine Hand aus ihrer und tue so, als würde ich etwas in meinem Handy suchen. Plötzlich spüre ich Clarkes warmen Körper an meiner Seite, sie drückt ihren Kopf in meinen Nacken.

„Selfie?“ ich lache leise.

„Klar, was immer du möchtest.“

Obwohl ich kein Fan von sowas bin mache ich es, denn schließlich ist es Clarke. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und einen Arm um mich, während ich konzentriert in die Kamera schaue und ein paar Fotos mache. Erst als Clarke ihren Kopf dreht und mich auf die Wange küsst, lächle ich. Wir schauen uns die Bilder sofort an und sind uns einig, dass das Letzte das Beste ist. 

„Clarke?“ wir schrecken beide hoch und bringen Platz zwischen uns.

„Echo?“ geschockt schauen wir auf die Blonde, die mit irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck vor uns steht.

„Was machst du hier? Und dann auch noch mit ihr.“ Sie zeigt auf mich und sieht mich angeekelt an.

„Wir ehm…“ beginnt Clarke und spielt nervös mit ihrer Tasche.

„Das Projekt.“ Platzt es aus mir heraus, beide schauen zu mir. „Für Chemie. Es war nicht gut genug und wir sollten noch was dafür ändern.“

„Im Park?“ fragt Echo wieder ungläubig.

„Naja wir haben eine Pause gemacht.“

„Genau und ich habe Clarke hierhin geschleppt.“ Sage ich dann und zucke mit den Schultern.

Echo nickt, aber ich sehe genau, dass sie diese dämliche Lüge nicht glaubt. Sie klopft Clarke noch auf die Schulter als sie an uns vorbei geht, ich kann hören dass sie etwas flüstert wie ‚wenn du Hilfe brauchst schreib mir‘, als würde ich Clarke dazu zwingen hier zu sein. Mit einem Kopfschütteln laufe ich weiter, Clarke folgt mir nach ein paar Sekunden. Es ist ruhig zwischen uns, ich muss mich zusammenreißen nicht wieder nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. 

Als wir wieder an der Wohnung ankommen habe ich die Tür noch nicht ganz geschlossen, da liegen Clarkes Arme um mich. Ich grinse etwas und drehe mich in ihrem Arm, damit ich sie anschauen kann. Sofort sehe ich die Schuld in ihren Augen, also ziehe ich sie nah an mich heran.

„Tut mir leid.“

„Ist schon ok.“ Antworte ich leise und schwinge uns langsam hin und her, ich weiß, dass sie das unheimlich beruhigt.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hat setzen wir uns aufs Sofa. Das hält allerdings nicht lange, denn Clarke drückt mich nach hinten, bis ich liege, mein Kopf auf der Lehne. Sie kommt sofort zu mir und legt ihren Kopf in meinen Nacken. Wir atmen beide den Duft des Anderen tief ein. Es ist still, aber angenehm still. Gerade als ich wieder dabei bin einzuschlafen, spüre ich ihre Lippen an meinem Hals. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und lasse meine Augen geschlossen, in der Hoffnung sie denkt, dass ich bereits schlafe.

„Lexa… ich weiß, dass du wach bist.“ Flüstert sie gegen meine Haut.

Wieder bleibe ich still liegen, als sie erneut Küsse auf meinen Hals drückt. 

„Komm schon, ich will rummachen.“ Mit ihrem letzten Wort setzt sie sich auf und schwingt ein Bein über mich, bevor sie mich wieder am Hals küsst.

Sie drückt mir ihr Becken entgegen, worauf ich einfach stöhnen muss.

„Fuck.“

„Mmmm… ich wusste doch, dass du wach bist.“ Flüstert sie.

Noch bevor ich antworten kann liegen ihre Lippen auf meinen. Wir küssen uns innig, Hände wandern über den Körper des Anderen, aber darauf bedacht, nicht die empfindlichsten Stellen zu berühren. Meine Zunge erkundet Clarkes Mund, sofort stöhnt sie und drückt sich erneut in mich. Meine Finger krallen sich in ihren Rücken, es wird langsam schwer sich zurückzuhalten. Da sie es wohl auch merkt löst sie ihre Lippen von meinen. Sie küsst mich erneut am Hals und saugt einmal fest, meine Augen fliegen auf.

„Machst du mir gerade einen Knutschfleck?“

„Du gehörst mir.“ Ein Schauer fährt mir über den Rücken.

Ihre Zunge fährt über die Stelle, bevor sie sich nach hinten lehnt und mich ansieht. Ich sehe, dass ihre Augen für eine Sekunde zu fallen und grinse. Vorsichtig lege ich eine Hand in ihren Nacken und drücke ihren Kopf nach unten, bis er auf meiner Brust liegt. Beruhigend streichle ich Clarke durch die Haare. Schon nach ein paar Minuten ist ihre Atmung gleichmäßig.


	10. Chapter 10

Durch ein lautes Klopfen werden wir aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sofort schießt mein Kopf hoch und meine Arme wickeln sich schützend um Clarke. Irritiert schaue ich mich im Raum um, bis ich dumpf eine Stimme wahrnehme.

„Anya mach auf!“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

Clarke wird auch langsam wach, sie sieht mich besorgt an. Ich drücke ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor ich vom Sofa rutsche und noch verschlafen zur Tür gehe. Als ich sie öffne werde ich bereits nach hinten gedrückt.

„Woah, ruhig Meister.“

Als ich hochschaue stehen vor mir zwei Männer, einen davon erkenne ich, er war vor ein paar Wochen hier. Die beiden sind ziemlich groß und muskulös, dazu schauen sie mich wütend an.

„Ist Anya hier?“

„Nein. Und was geht euch das an?“ frage ich genervt.

Einer der beiden wirft die Tür zu, er hat lange dunkle Haare während der Andere eine Glatze hat mit einem seltsamen Tattoo darauf.

„Sag mir wo sie ist.“ Sagt der mit der Glatze wütend und kommt ein paar Schritte auf mich zu.

Anstatt zurückzuweichen bleibe ich stehen und mustere ihn genau.

„Und wenn nicht?“ er lacht leise, aber sagt nichts. „Was wollt ihr überhaupt von ihr?“

Der Mann vor mir scheint ein paar Sekunden darüber nachzudenken. Als sein Blick an mir vorbei und zu Clarke schweift, stelle ich mich ihm in den Weg.

„Guck sie nicht an!“ wieder grinst er.

„Anya schuldet uns Geld. Eine Menge.“ Geschockt trete ich einen Schritt zurück.

Ich habe mich oft gefragt, woher Anya Geld hatte, da sie beinahe nie arbeiten gegangen ist. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich schon gefragt, ob sie überhaupt noch einen Job hat. Ich versuche meine Gedanken zu sortieren, aber der Mann vor mir wird ungeduldig.

„Wir haben ihr schon eine Woche länger Zeit gegeben, aber jetzt reicht es.“

„Wehe ihr fasst sie an.“ Sage ich leise und drohend.

Im Hintergrund höre ich, wie Clarke langsam von der Couch aufsteht. Ich kneife kurz die Augen zu, ich wollte nie, dass sie in sowas mit reingezogen wird. Der Mann schaut erneut kurz zu ihr und dann wieder in meine Augen.

„Ich kann auch deine kleine Freundin dort anfassen.“ Er schaut zu Clarke und mustert sie auffällig.

Aus Reflex reagiere ich sofort, ich schubse ihn nach hinten und hole aus, aber noch bevor meine Faust sein Gesicht treffen kann, wird mein Arm festgehalten. Der andere Typ hat schnell reagiert, er zieht meinen Arm nach hinten und drückt ihn gegen meinen Rücken. Er drückt seinen Körper in mich und drückt noch fester zu, sodass ich vor Schmerzen stöhne. Ich höre Clarke scharf einatmen und den Typ vor mir lachen.

„Du bist gut kleine, aber nicht gut genug.“ Er kommt mir ganz nah, während ich versuche mich loszureißen. „Anya hat noch bis Morgen Zeit mir das Geld zu bringen, sonst statte ich vielleicht deiner kleinen Freundin dort einen Besuch ab.“ Ohne nachzudenken spucke ich ihm ins Gesicht.

Alle im Raum sind für ein paar Sekunden geschockt, aber dann lacht der Mann los und wischt sich durch sein Gesicht. Ich grinse etwas, was aber schnell verschwindet, als er seinen Arm hebt. Ich höre Clarke noch dumpf im Hintergrund schreien, bevor seine Faust mit meinem Gesicht kollidiert. Durch den harten Schlag sinke ich zu Boden, der Mann hinter mir lässt mich los.

„Also, sag Anya, dass Titus da war und dass sie bis Morgen 18 Uhr Zeit hat.“ Höre ich noch dumpf, bevor die Tür zu knallt.

Nicht eine Sekunde später ist Clarke neben mir, sie sieht mich besorgt an, ihr laufen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Es tut mir leid.“ Keuche ich heraus.

„Ist schon gut…“ sie fährt mit einer Hand über meine Stirn, erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass dort Blut ist. „Wir müssen ins Krankhaus Lexa.“

„Nein!“ sage ich schnell, als sie mich hochziehen will. „Ich kann nicht… ich habe keine Versicherung.“

Clarke sieht mich ein paar Sekunden traurig an, bevor ihre Augen groß werden und sie einen Arm um mich legt, damit wir zusammen aufstehen können.

„Meine Mutter! Ich rufe sie unterwegs an, sie kümmert sich um dich. Ok?“ ich nicke nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein, als Clarke mich aus der Wohnung führt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es ist alles dumpf und verschwommen, ich nehme nicht viel wahr und drücke mich immer nur in Clarke, worauf sie mich fester hält. Erst als sie mich auf einen Stuhl setzt schaue ich hoch.

„Ich hole meine Mutter, warte hier.“

Wenig später höre ich schon Absätze auf dem Boden und schaue hoch, dabei drücke ich das Taschentuch welches Clarke mir gegeben hat auf meine Wunde. Etwas verschwommen sehe ich wie Abby sich vor mich kniet.

„Lexa? Hörst du mich?“ ich nicke. „Ok komm wir gehen in einen Behandlungsraum und dann schaue ich mir deine Verletzung an.“

Ich lasse mich von ihr stützen und auf eine Liege drücken. Clarke steht sofort neben mir und nimmt mir das Tuch aus der Hand, welches inzwischen komplett in Blut getränkt ist.

„Müsstet ihr nicht in der Schule sein?“ fragt Abby streng, während sie sich ihre Handschuhe anzieht.

„Ehm…“ beginnt Clarke und schaut unsicher zu mir. „Ich hatte eher frei und wollte nach Hause gehen. Dann habe ich Lexa gefunden.“

„Ja…“ antworte ich leise.

„Und wie ist das passiert?“ fragt Abby erneut scharf und zeigt auf meine Stirn.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau… aber da meine Tasche weg ist… bin ich denke ich ausgeraubt worden.“ Sie nickt.

„Ok dann schaue ich mir das mal an. Clarke?“ sie schaut kurz zu ihrer Tochter. „Geh bitte zum Empfang und sag Harper Bescheid, dass ich erstmal nicht erreichbar bin. Und erzähl nichts hiervon, ich könnte schließlich ärger bekommen.“

Clarke nickt und wirft mir noch einen besorgten Blick zu, bevor sie aus der Tür verschwindet. Etwas verlegen schaue ich dabei zu wie Abby nach einem Stück Stoff greift und dann zu mir kommt. Sie atmet tief durch und tupft dann das Blut von meiner Wange und Stirn.

„Wie geht es dir Lexa?“ 

„Ganz gut. Also bis auf die Schmerzen.“ Sage ich und kneife die Augen zu, als sie vorsichtig über die Wunde tupft.

„Dir geht’s ‚ganz gut‘ obwohl du nicht mal eine Krankenversicherung hast?“ fragt sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Beschämt schaue ich auf den Boden und atme tief durch.

„Lexa rede mit mir, wenn du möchtest. Ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass du jederzeit zu uns kommen kannst. Aber du hast dich so von uns entfernt…“ ich höre die Sorge in ihrer Stimme und schaue langsam wieder hoch.

„Ich weiß und… es tut mir leid. Ich war durcheinander.“ Sie nickt aber verurteilt mich mit ihrem Blick, in dem ich viel Enttäuschung erkenne. „Ich habe viele von mir weggestoßen. Nimm es nicht persönlich.“

Gerade als sie antworten will geht die Tür wieder auf und Clarke kommt rein. Sie wirft mir ein kleines Lächeln zu, bevor sie sich an die Tür lehnt und dabei zu schaut, wie Abby nach einer Spritze greift. Ich atme tief durch und stelle mich auf den Schmerz ein. Mein Blick landet erneut auf Clarke, durch ihr Lächeln werde ich ruhiger, ich spüre den Schmerz sogar kaum, als sie sich auf die Lippe beißt und mir zuzwinkert.

Eine halbe Stunde später hat Abby die Wunde gesäubert und genäht. Sie klebt mir noch ein Pflaster auf, als ihr Pieper losgeht. Sie schaut kurz darauf und klopft mir dann auf die Schulter.

„Ich muss weg Lexa. Bitte komm in einer Woche wieder damit wir die Fäden ziehen können. Und pass auf dich auf.“ Sie lehnt sich nach vorne, sodass nur noch ich sie hören kann. „Ich weiß du und Clarke habt kein gutes Verhältnis, aber du kannst jederzeit zu mir oder Jake kommen.“

„Danke Dr. Griffin.“ Sage ich förmlich als sie aus der Tür verschwindet.

Clarke ist sofort an meiner Seite als ich aufstehe, aber inzwischen ist mir zum Glück nicht mehr schwindelig. Langsam gehen wir aus dem Krankenhaus, beide in Gedanken versunken. Erst als wir in Clarkes Auto sitzen schaue ich zu ihr.

„Was zum Teufel machen wir jetzt?“ fragt Clarke.

„Wir? Das ist meine Sache Clarke. Anya und meine.“

„Lexa er hat auch mir gedroht.“ Beginnt sie und greift nach meiner Hand, ich genieße die Berührung. „Ich lasse dich damit nicht alleine. Uns fällt etwas ein.“

Ich nicke und schaue wieder nach vorne aus dem Fenster. Nachdem ich auch einige Momente später nichts gesagt habe, atmet sie tief durch und startet den Wagen.

Zu Hause angekommen sehe ich Licht in der Wohnung, sofort springe ich aus dem Auto, was allerdings ein Fehler war. Es wird alles schwarz vor meinen Augen. Ich versuche nach etwas zu greifen, als sich zwei Arme um mich wickeln. Clarke mustert mich skeptisch und lächelt dann, als ihr Blick meinen trifft.

„Danke.“ Sage ich leise und streichle über ihre Hand.

In der Wohnung angekommen sehe ich Anya in aller Ruhe auf dem Sofa sitzen, in mir kocht es.

„Wo warst du??“ frage ich wütend und gehe zu ihr.

„Was meinst du ‚wo war ich‘?“ fragt sie mit einem schnaufen.

Sie dreht sich langsam um und schaut erst unbeeindruckt zu mir. Als sie dann allerdings Clarke wahrnimmt verzieht sich ihr Gesicht etwas. Natürlich weiß sie was damals passiert ist und wie Clarke die ganze Zeit mit mir umgegangen ist. Ich höre wie die Blonde hinter mir nervös hin und her tippelt.

„Dieser Typ war hier, Tyrannus oder sowas, er will sein Geld!“

„Titus.“ Verbessert Clarke mich.

„Oder das.“

Anya sieht mich mit offenem Mund an, bevor sie aufsteht und auf mich zukommt. In ihren Augen sehe ich, dass sie Angst hat.

„Er war hier? Fuck. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so weit geht.“ 

„So weit geht? Was denkst du woher ich das hier habe.“ Wütend zeige ich auf meine Stirn, ich sehe Anya schwer schlucken. „Was hast du bitte gemacht?“ frage ich dann und verschränke die Arme vor meiner Brust.

„Ich habe mir Geld geliehen ok?“ sagt Anya und stellt sich genauso hin wie ich. „Ich war bisher nicht in der Lage es zurückzuzahlen, also bin ich gestern abgehauen.“

„Du wusstest also dass er kommt?“ wir drehen uns beide zu Clarke, die ungläubig und wütend zu Anya schaut.

„Was mischt du dich da ein Prinzessin?“

„Rede nicht so mit ihr!“

„Er ist gefährlich.“ Unterbricht die Blonde uns erneut. „Und du wusstest dass er kommt und dass Lexa da ist und es war dir egal?“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie da ist. Ich dachte sie ist in der Schule.“

Es ist ein paar Sekunden still, bevor ich Clarke nah hinter mir spüre. Langsam drehe ich mich um und lege einen Arm um sie, es ist mir egal was Anya dazu sagt. Meine Schwester schaut ungläubig zu uns, aber sagt nichts.

„Hast du einen Plan?“ frage ich dann leise.

Sie atmet tief durch, wirft Clarke noch einen bösen Blick zu und geht dann in die Küche. Sie schiebt eine Schublade auf und leert sie. Geschockt schaue ich dabei zu wie sie das Holz anhebt, dort ist ein doppelter Boden. Sie seufzt und schaut dann wieder zu mir, bevor sie eine kleine Schachtel herausnimmt.

„Ich habe beinahe alles zusammen, es fehlen noch so 200 Euro.“ Sie öffnet die Schachtel und zeigt mir die Geldscheine.

„Und wie willst du die bis morgen bekommen?“ sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja, guter Plan.“

„Ich wüsste was.“ Kommt dann wieder von Clarke, die das Ganze aufmerksam beobachtet. „Hast du nicht Lexa gesagt sie soll mit jemandem für Geld schlafen? Mach du es doch!“ sagt sie aufreizend.

Anya geht einen Schritt auf sie zu, ich sehe wie wütend sie ist und stelle mich schnell zwischen die beiden.

„Das hilft nicht Clarke.“ Sage ich leise.

Die beiden schauen sich so eindringlich an, beide wollen den Blickkontakt nicht brechen. Seufzend lege ich eine Hand auf Clarkes Schulter und streichle darüber, bis ihr Blick meinen trifft. Sofort wird ihr Blick weicher. Ich drücke ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, worauf man Anya im Hintergrund seufzen hört.

„Wartet hier.“ Sage ich dann und gehe an meiner Freundin vorbei. „Und bitte bringt euch in der Zeit nicht um.“

Schnell husche ich in mein Zimmer und schaue in meinem eigenen Geldversteck nach, welches ich anlegen musste nachdem Anya mir das erste Mal Geld geklaut hat. Ich nehme alles an Geld heraus, es sind genau 250 Euro. Ich lege die 50 Euro zurück und schwöre mir in diesem Moment, dass ich Clarke etwas davon kaufen werde. Als ich wieder zurück im Raum bin steht Clarke angelehnt am Tresen während Anya nervös auf und ab läuft. Beide schauen mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich gehe zu meiner Schwester und halte ihr das fehlende Geld hin, sofort werden ihre Augen weit.

„Oh Gott Lexa! Danke!“

„Kein Problem.“ Antworte ich und stelle mich neben Clarke, die sich sofort bei mir anlehnt. „Ich hatte einen Engel der mir das gegeben hat.“ Mein Blick landet kurz auf meiner Freundin, die nun realisiert dass es das Restgeld von der Reparatur von Finns Auto war.

„Ich mach es wieder gut.“ Sagt Anya noch, bevor sie sich ihre Jacke schnappt, aber dann bleibt sie wie eingefroren stehen. „Und Clarke…“ wir schauen beide zu ihr. „Tu ihr nicht nochmal weh, sonst tu ich dir weh.“

Erst als sie aus dem Haus ist spüre ich, wie sich Clarke neben mir entspannt. Sie hat auch wohl den Atem angehalten, den sie nun laut herauslässt. Ich grinse etwas und lege eine Hand an ihre Wange, bevor ich sie zu mir ziehe und ihr einen langen Kuss gebe.


	11. Chapter 11

Eine Woche später betrete ich das Krankenhaus mit einem Lächeln. Clarke hat mir gerade geschrieben, dass sie bereits dort ist und mit ihrer Mutter redet. Ich gehe durch die Gänge und schaue mich aufmerksam nach den beiden um. Schon von weitem kann ich erkennen, wie Clarke an der Wand lehnt und über etwas lacht, was Abby gesagt hat. Meine Freundin sieht wieder so unfassbar sexy aus, dass ich meine schwitzenden Hände an meiner Hose abwischen muss. Als ich näher komme gleitet Clarkes Blick über meinen Körper, hungrig und voller Lust. Ich schlucke schwer und bringe ein Lächeln hervor, als auch Abby und wahrnimmt.

„Oh Lexa! Schön dass du hier bist.“

„Ja, danke Dr. Griffin.“

„Dann folge mir mal.“ Sie streichelt Clarke noch über die Schulter, aber schaut dann irritiert als diese uns folgt.

„Was? Ich habe sie schließlich gefunden und will wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.“ 

„Mmmm klar.“ Erwidert Abby und wirft uns einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe um mein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als Clarke Hitze in die Wangen steigt. Etwas später sind die Fäden endlich raus. Clarke beobachtet alles ganz genau von einem Stuhl aus, während Abby noch ein Pflaster auf meine Stirn klebt.

„Also, alles ist in Ordnung, die Narbe sieht gut aus.“

„Danke Abby.“ Sie nickt und zieht ihre Handschuhe aus, bevor sie sich wieder zu uns dreht.

„Also, wann erzählt ihr mir endlich, dass zwischen euch etwas läuft?“ sowohl Clarkes als auch meine Augen werden weit.

„Was? Mum…“

„Ach tu nicht so Clarke.“ Ich lache leise, bis Abbys strenger Blick wieder auf mir landet. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass ihr so füreinander fühlt.“

„Was?“ fragen wir dieses Mal gleichzeitig.

„Clarke ich bin deine Mutter, ich spüre sowas.“ Die Blonde schaut verlegen auf den Boden. „Und du warst ebenfalls wie eine Tochter für mich Lexa.“ Sie stoppt aber wir beide sagen nichts. „Es ist in Ordnung für mich, nur hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass ihr mir die Wahrheit sagt und nicht lügt.“

„Es ist kompliziert…“ bringe ich leise heraus. „Und eine lange Geschichte.“

„Nun, ich habe Mittagspause, wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten in der Cafeteria.“ Noch bevor einer von uns protestieren kann ist sie aus dem Raum.

Ich habe Abby nun wirklich alles erzählt. Wie Clarke mich zurückgewiesen hat und wie sie zu mir gekommen ist, aber ich sie nur weggestoßen habe. Von dem ganzen Alkohol den ich getrunken habe, von meinen ganzen Frauen. Jedes Mal hat Clarke fester um ihren Becher gegriffen, worauf ich kurz grinsen musste. Ich habe ihr sogar von der Schule erzählt, allerdings habe ich ausgelassen, wie sehr die Jungs mich wirklich verletzt haben. An Abbys Blick konnte ich allerdings erkennen, dass sie es sehr wohl weiß. Ich knibble nun nervös am Etikett von meinem Kaffeebecher, als Abbys Blick auf ihrer Tochter landet.

„Also in den letzten Wochen als wir dich gefragt haben ob es was Neues gibt konntest du das alles verschweigen?“ Clarke schaut nervös zu ihr.

„Ich wollte es euch erzählen, ehrlich.“ Abby zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und schaut ihre Tochter prüfend an.

„Wie auch immer…“ beginnt sie dann. „Also Lexa, du hast eine Wohnung mit Anya zusammen, oder?“

„Ja.“

„Läuft es gut?“

„Ja nur… wenn etwas außer der Reihe passiert haben wir Probleme. So können wir alles abbezahlen.“ Sie nickt und schaut nachdenklich auf den Tisch.

„Du brauchst einen Nebenjob.“

„Mum.“ Jammert Clarke und lehnt ihren Kopf auf ihren Arm.

„Nein warte doch erstmal.“ Abby lehnt sich auf den Tisch und sieht mich eindringlich an. „Du kannst bei uns im Garten arbeiten. Ich habe die Zeit dafür nicht und Clarke hat keine Ahnung von Blumen. Sie kann nicht mal einen Kaktus am Leben erhalten.“

„MUM!“

„Ich würde dir 100 Euro die Woche geben und es reicht, wenn du zwei Mal für circa zwei Stunden vorbei kommst.“ Ich schaue sie mit offenem Mund an, da das kein normaler Stundenlohn und viel zu viel ist.

„Wow das… danke Abby. Aber ich kann das nicht annehmen.“ Sie sieht mich prüfend an und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Lexa, muss ich dir eine Rede halten und dir sagen was ich mit dir anstelle, wenn du Clarke weh tust?“ ich schlucke schwer und schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Richtig, weil du ein gutes Mädchen bist und den Job annimmst.“ Ich öffne den Mund aber schließe ihn gleich wieder, als Abby eine Hand hebt. „Gut, wir sehen uns dann die Tage, komm vorbei wann du kannst.“

„Da- danke Dr. Griffin- eh Abby.“ Sie klopft mir kurz auf die Schulter, bevor sie geht. „Wow.“

„Entschuldige Lex, wenn du das nicht willst-“ beginnt Clarke hektisch.

„Nicht wollen? Clarke das ist perfekt!“ sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich brauche wirklich einen Job und so kann ich auch noch in deiner Nähe sein.“

Sie legt eine Hand über meine, sofort greife ich danach und führe sie zu meinem Mund. Ich drücke ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken, bevor ich langsam an ihr herunterschaue. 

„Weißt du, ich hätte da was im Sinn wie wir das feiern könnten…“ flüstere ich gegen ihre Haut.

„Ach ja?“ fragt Clarke und lehnt sich nach vorne, ihren Augen sind dunkler als sonst.

Ich beiße einmal kurz in ihre Hand und lecke dann mit der Zunge darüber. Clarke sieht mich mit offenem Mund an, bis uns einfällt, dass wir hier nicht alleine sind. Schnell stehen wir auf und gehen Hand in Hand aus dem Krankenhaus.

Stunden später liegen wir völlig ausgepumpt auf meinem Bett. Anya ist dieses Mal zu Hause gewesen, aber das war mir sowas von egal. Als ich gerade zwischen Clarkes Beinen lag und diese laut gestöhnt hat, haben wir eine Tür knallen gehört. Ich musste leise lachen, genau wie die Blonde über mir. 

Unbewusst streichle ich über Clarkes Bauch, sie hat ihre Augen noch geschlossen und atmet schwer. Erst als meine Hand wieder ihre Brust berührt, sieht sie mich an. 

„Wehe.“ Flüstert sie, worauf ich sie anlächle.

„Habe ich dich schon wieder ausgelaugt?“ frage ich und mustere dabei ihren nackten Körper.

Clarke lehnt sich nach vorne und drückt mich dabei nach hinten bis ich sitze. Sie zieht mich zu sich, sodass ich meine Beine jeweils neben ihren platziere und wir beide noch aufrecht sitzen. Sie beißt sich nochmal auf die Lippe, bevor sie sich nach vorne lehnt und mich am Hals küsst. Meine Hände finden automatisch den Weg in ihre Haare.

„Deine Mutter hat es ganz schön gut aufgenommen.“ Sage ich leise mit geschlossenen Augen.

Clarke lehnt sich nach hinten, worauf ich genervt schnaufe und sie ansehe.

„Lexa, ich will jetzt nicht über meine Mutter reden.“ 

„Oh ja, sorry baby.“ Grinse ich und will sie küssen, aber Clarke dreht ihren Kopf zur Seite und küsst mich sofort wieder an der Schulter. „Aber sie ist heiß, weißt du…“

Keine Sekunde später liege ich auf meinem Rücken und Clarke hockt über mir. Sie drückt meine Hände über meinen Kopf aufs Bett, während ich leise lache über ihren angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck. Mein Lachen verschwindet allerdings, als sie meine Hände mit einer Hand festhält und die Andere langsam über ihren eigenen Körper wandert. Mein Mund klappt auf, als Clarke sich selbst zwischen ihre Beine fasst. Ich bin komplett eingefroren in meinen Bewegungen, kann nur nach unten starren und sehen, wie ihre Finger immer feuchter werden. Als sie leise stöhnt werde ich wieder wach. Ich reiße mich los und rutsche auf dem Bett weiter nach unten, bis mein Gesicht zwischen Clarkes Beinen ankommt. Sofort schlage ich ihre Hand weg und stöhne leise, als ich sehe wie feucht sie schon wieder ist.

„Mach das nie wieder.“ Hauche ich und schaue kurz nach oben.

„Was denn? Du hast doch- OH fuck!“ 

Ich grinse als ich sie erfolgreich unterbrochen habe, indem ich meine Zunge gegen sie gedrückt habe. Clarkes Hand vergräbt sich in meinen Haaren, während ich meine Arme um ihre Beine wickle und sie weiter auf mein Gesicht drücke. Ich liebe es wie Clarke schmeckt und lecke immer wieder ruhig über ihre feuchte Mitte, bis sie etwas an meinen Haaren zieht.

„Bitte Lexa…“

Ich ziehe sie noch weiter runter und schiebe dabei zwei Finger in sie. Clarke fängt sofort an mich leicht zu reiten, aber darauf bedacht, mir nicht weh zu tun. Ihr lautes Stöhnen füllt den Raum und vermutlich die ganze Wohnung. Als ich hochschaue und gerade harte Kreise mit meiner Zunge über ihren Kitzler ziehe, bekommen wir Blickkontakt. Ihre dunklen Augen strahlen mich lustvoll an, ihr Mund ist leicht auf und ihre Wangen Rot. 

„Magst du es auf meinem Gesicht zu sitzen?“ frage ich gegen sie, sofort stöhnt sie laut.

Als sie nicht antwortet höre ich allerdings auf mit meinen Bewegungen. Clarke jammert und schaut wieder zu mir herunter.

„Antworte mir.“

„Gott ja Lexa. Ich liebe es, wenn du mich fickst. Du bist so verdammt gut.“

Das reicht mir, ich krümme meine Finger in ihr und lecke sie sofort wieder. Keine zwei Minuten später schreit Clarke laut los und drückt sich mir immer wieder entgegen. Als sie völlig erschöpft neben mich aufs Bett fällt grinse ich sie stolz an.

„Guck nicht so… und sag sowas nie wieder über meine Mum.“ Keucht sie heraus, aber greift dabei nach meiner Hand um unsere Finger miteinander zu verknüpfen.

„Klar, meine Prinzessin.“

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summend gehe ich auf Clarkes Haus zu, ich habe wirklich so gute Laune wie schon lange nicht mehr. Als ich in den Garten trete schaue ich mich sofort aufmerksam um. Natürlich habe ich mich vorher über Rasenpflege und Pflanzen informiert, denn ich will Abby in jedem Fall davon überzeugen, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Als ich auf die Terrasse trete höre ich ein Fenster aufgehen, grinsend schaue ich nach oben.

„Hey!“ Clarke sieht lächelnd zu mir. „Ich komme gleich runter.“

Während ich auf meine Freundin warte gehe ich bereits in die Garage und suche mir alles zusammen. Zum Glück hat Abby mir alles bereitgestellt, was ich brauche. Während ich schon anfange das Unkraut zu zupfen merke ich, dass die Sonne wirklich unerbittlich auf mich hinabscheint. Obwohl ich nur ein schwarzes Top und eine kurze Hose anhabe, fühlt sich alles zu warm an. Als ich ein bellen hinter mir höre drehe ich mich um, sofort stockt mein Atem. Clarke kommt mit nichts weiter als einem Bikini und einem fast durchsichtigen Tuch aus der Tür. Erst als Lucy an mir hochspringt schaue ich weg, dabei zieht sich ein leichtes Rot über meine Wangen.

„Hey Baby.“ Sage ich als Clarke bei mir ist und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hi.“ Clarke lehnt sich in mich und küsst mich kurz am Hals, bevor sie sich allerdings schnell aus meinem Arm löst.

„Du stinkst.“

„Danke.“ Ich grinse, als sie sich langsam von mir wegbewegt.

Während ich versuche Lucy aus dem Beet zu halten und dabei kein Unkraut zu übersehen, schaue ich doch immer wieder zu Clarke. Sie liegt auf einer Liege am Pool und schaut immer wieder zu mir. Natürlich ist es schwer nicht erregt zu werden bei diesem heißen Anblick, ihr heißer Körper nur im Bikini.

Ich habe es allerdings dann geschafft meine Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf die Blumen zu lenken. Irgendwann schaue ich hoch, als ich eine Präsenz neben mir spüre. Mein Mund klappt auf, als Clarke neben mir steht, inzwischen leicht verschwitzt. Ich schaue den Schweißperlen auf ihrem Dekolletee zu, wie sie langsam zu ihren Brüsten gleiten. 

„Lexa?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Hm?“ 

„Ich habe gefragt, ob du was trinken möchtest.“

„Oh! Ja!“

Sie grinst breit und hält mir eine Flasche Wasser hin, die ich dankend annehme. Ich trinke auch sofort die halbe Flasche aus, wobei ich Clarkes Blicke auf mir spüre. Als ich fertig bin lehnt sie sich nach vorne und greift mir vorsichtig an mein Kinn, ich lächle und bereite mich schon auf ihre weichen Lippen vor. Als sie mich dann küsst, ist es erneut ein Feuerwerk in meinem Bauch. Clarke löst sich allerdings schneller als mir lieb ist wieder von mir und streicht dabei aufreizend über meine Arme. Sie zwinkert noch, bevor sie zum Rand des Pools geht, genau von mir beobachtet. Immer mehr Hitze steigt zwischen meine Beine, als sie ins Wasser springt, elegant und sexy, und kurz darauf wieder elegant hinaussteigt. Ich sehe sie breit grinsen, aber es ist mir in diesem Moment egal, dass ich starre. Ich ziehe meine Handschuhe aus und gehe zu ihr, wir gehen aufeinander zu, wie ein unsichtbares Band, welches uns zueinander führt. Wieder landen meine Lippen auf ihre, dieses Mal allerdings intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Das kalte Wasser auf ihrer Haut kühlt mich ab, was ein Stöhnen von mir nach sich zieht. Ein Räuspern wirft uns plötzlich aus dem Moment, sofort gehe ich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich meinte nicht die Art von Arbeit, Lexa.“ Sagt Abby und mustert mich, allerdings mit einem Grinsen.

Sie und Jake stehen am Tor und tragen ein paar Tüten ins Haus, natürlich begleitet von einer aufgeregten Lucy. Ich schaue total verlegen zu Clarke, aber die grinst nur breit.

„Sorry, Abby.“

„Schon gut.“

Ich gehe wieder zu meinem Arbeitsplatz und wische mir dabei über die Stirn.

„Möchtest du bleiben? Wir wollen nachher grillen.“ Als wir etwas umfallen hören schauen wir zu Clarke, die gerade über ihre Liege gestolpert ist.

„Yeah! Grillen!“ ruft sie laut, sofort rolle ich mit den Augen.

„Ehm ich weiß nicht…“ beginne ich dann, denn schließlich will ich den Griffins nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen.

„Sie bleibt!“ ruft Clarke.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, aber argumentiere nicht mehr dagegen. Abby wirft mir noch ein warmes Lächeln zu, bevor ich mich wieder an die Arbeit mache.

Erst als das komplette Unkraut entfernt ist und die Rosen angeschnitten, lasse ich mich erschöpft auf den Rasen fallen. Lucy kommt sofort zu mir und springt mir auf den Bauch, ich kann nicht anders als grinsen. Auch Clarke höre ich leise Lachen, als der Hund sich beinahe auf mein Gesicht setzt, weil sie sich so freut, dass ich ihr endlich genug Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Nachdem ich alles weggeräumt habe sehe ich, dass Jake bereits am Grill steht und Abby den Tisch deckt.

„Du kannst oben duschen, wenn du willst.“ Sagt Abby dann.

„Das wäre super.“

„Ich bin mir sicher Clarke kann sich auch mal für ein paar Sekunden von ihrem Platz bewegen und dir frische Sachen geben!“

„Nimm dir was du willst!“ ruft Clarke laut von ihrer Position auf der Liege.

Ich lache und gehe ins Haus, dabei streicht Abby mir noch einmal sanft über die Schulter.

Nachdem ich geduscht und mich angezogen habe ist es bereits dabei, dunkel zu werden. Meine Knochen schmerzen als ich wieder nach unten fahre und auf die Terrasse trete. Abby und Clarke sitzen entspannt auf einer Bank und Lächeln mich an. Schon automatisch gehe ich zu meiner Freundin und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Danach atme ich noch mal tief durch, bevor ich auf Jake zu gehe, welcher noch immer am Grill steht, mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand. Natürlich musste ich so ein Gespräch noch nie führen, aber jetzt muss ich da durch.

„Hi.“ Sage ich langsam und stelle mich aufrecht hin. „Jake, ich will dir sagen, dass ich mich um Clarke kümmern werde. Ich werde immer für sie da sein und auf sie aufpassen. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich habe keine Absichten ihr weh zu tun.“

Er mustert mich skeptisch und legt seine Grillzange aus der Hand, bevor er die Arme verschränkt.

„Dad!“ höre ich Clarke von hinten rufen. „Sei nett.“ Jetzt lächelt er tatsächlich.

„Alles gut Clarke. Aber es ist eben normal, dass ich auf meine Kleine aufpasse.“ Nun hört man Clarke frustriert schnaufen, während ich grinse.

„Natürlich, das verstehe ich.“ Er beugt sich nach unten und gibt mir eine Flasche Bier, die ich zaghaft annehme.

„Willkommen in der Familie. Also, so richtig!“

Während des Essens haben Jake und ich uns am Grill abgewechselt. Dabei haben wir über alte Zeiten, die Jobs der beiden und die Schule gesprochen. Natürlich habe ich diese eine Frage vorhergeahnt, aber doch gehofft, dass Abby sie nicht stellt.

„Wissen eure Freunde denn schon, dass ihr zusammen seid?“ mein Körper spannt sich automatisch an, genau wie Clarkes.

„Nein wir… wollen erst mal abwarten. Wie sich das so entwickelt zwischen uns.“ Abbys Blick nach zu urteilen glaubt sie Clarke das nicht, dennoch nickt sie.

Als ich nach dem Essen trotz aller Proteste die Teller und Schüsseln in die Küche bringe, denke ich noch über den Abend nach, als Abby plötzlich neben mir steht. Es ist erstmal ruhig, während wir alles spülen und wegräumen, aber dann dreht sie sich zu mir.

„Hat Clarke recht? Mit dem was sie gesagt hat über eure Freunde?“

„Naja…“ ich lehne mich an den Tresen um zu verstecken, wie nervös ich bin. „Irgendwie schon. Wir wollen schauen wie es weitergeht. Und wenn sie bereit ist, dann sagen wir es allen. Ich würde sie nie dazu drängen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Sie lächelt und fasst mir an die Schulter. „Aber auch du solltest dabei nicht zu kurz kommen, Lexa.“ Ich nicke, bevor wir wieder auf die Terrasse gehen.

Clarke sitzt auf der Bank, inzwischen eingehüllt in eine Decke. Langsam gehe ich zu ihr und setze mich nach neben sie, beinahe sofort kuschelt sie sich an mich.

„Hast du mich vermisst?“ frage ich grinsend.

„Mmmm. Ganz schrecklich.“ Als ich merke, wie sie bei der Aussage zittert, greife ich unter ihre Beine und hebe sie auf meinen Schoß.

„Besser?“

„Besser!“

Ich schaue in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, ihre blauen Augen strahlen durch das Kerzenlicht, welches vom Tisch aus auf uns scheint. Vorsichtig fasse ich ihr in den Nacken und ziehe sie zu mir, dabei gebe ich ihr genug Zeit, mich wegzudrücken. Sie lehnt sich mir entgegen und drückt ihre weichen Lippen auf meine, sofort seufze ich erleichtert. Als wir dann ein Klicken einer Kamera hören schauen wir irritiert zu Abby.

„Sorry, das sah so süß aus. Ich musste ein Foto machen.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen, aber ziehe Clarke so nah wie möglich an mich heran.

„Schläfst du hier?“ fragt sie leise.

„Nichts lieber als das, meine Schöne.“


	12. Chapter 12

Nach meinem letzten Kurs laufe ich entspannt den Gang entlang. Finn und seine nervigen Freunde haben sich in den letzten Wochen zurückgehalten und mich kaum angesprochen, was verdammt entspannend war. Zwischen Clarke und mir läuft es auch unfassbar gut. Wir streiten uns quasi nie, dabei verbringe ich viele Nächte bei ihr. Auch Anya hat sich gefangen, sie hat inzwischen einen Job, den Jake ihr beschafft hat, und einen neuen Freund, der ausnahmsweise Mal nichts mit Drogen zu tun hat. Als ich um eine Ecke biege laufe ich direkt Finn in die Arme, der wütend aussieht.

„Wo ist sie?“

„Wer?

„Clarke!“

„Ehm keine Ahnung?“ irritiert warum er mich das fragt gehe ich einen Schritt zurück.

Er stürmt an mir vorbei, während Echo mit verschränkten Armen ansieht, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, da der Dunkelhaarige wirklich wütend war. 

„Was ist passiert?“ frage ich, sofort schnauft sie.

„Ich habe euch bei Clarke im Garten gesehen, echt ekelig.“

Ohne ihr zu antworten laufe ich in die Richtung, in der Finn verschwunden ist. Meine Augen sind weit und mein Herz schlägt schnell, als ich nach meiner Freundin suche. Ich höre Geschrei aus einem Klassenraum und renne ohne zu klopfen rein. Finn steht wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd vor Clarke, die ganz in Ruhe ihre Klamotten einpackt.

„Stimmt das??“ brüllt der Dunkelhaarige.

„Herr Gott Finn.“ Clarke schließt ihre Tasche und steht auf. „Es geht dich nichts an, was ich mit wem mache.“

„Sie ist eine Lesbe! Du wirst mich nicht an der Schule blamieren!“

Gerade als ich etwas sagen und auf mich aufmerksam machen will, sehe ich, wie meine Freundin sich vor Finn aufbaut, sichtlich wütend.

„Nenn sie nicht so, sie ist ein guter Mensch und ich mag sie!“

Noch bevor irgendjemand reagieren kann sehe ich in Zeitlupe, wie Finns Hand mit der Wange meiner Freundin kollidiert. Mein Mund klappt auf, ich sehe nur noch rot. So schnell wie noch nie mache ich die paar Meter und schubse Finn so stark nach hinten, dass er über einen Tisch stolpert und hinfällt.

„Fass sie nie wieder an!“ rufe ich noch, bevor ich mich zu Clarke drehe, welche sich noch geschockt die Wange hält.

„Clarke?!“ ich schaue zur Tür, wo nun Octavia und Raven stehen.

Die Blonde vor mir sieht mich allerdings weiterhin an, während ich vorsichtig ihre Hand von ihrer Wange nehme, um mir alles ansehen zu können. 

„Na sieh mal einer an.“ Höre ich Finn, der inzwischen wieder steht. „Meine Ex hängt also mit Losern rum.“

„Finn!“ Clarke ist wohl wieder aufgewacht und schaut ihn böse an. „Halt dich da raus! Wenn du wüsstest wie gut sie ist. Aber du bist viel zu intolerant und das wird dich irgendwann einiges kosten!“

Gerade als ich Clarke an die Hüfte greife und wir aus dem Raum gehen wollen, zu den immer noch verwirrten Dunkelhaarigen, spüre ich Finn nah hinter uns. Er greift an meinen Arm und noch bevor ich ausholen kann, kollidiert seine Faust mit meinem Kiefer.

„Lexa!“ Clarke lehnt sich sofort zu mir runter, während ich Finn wütend anschaue.

„Du nimmst mir nicht meine Freundin weg!“

„Finn ihr seid seit Wochen getrennt!“ fährt Raven dazwischen, die plötzlich neben mir steht.

Clarke muss mich zurückhalten als ich auf Finn losgehen will, sie zieht mich zurück zur Tür.

„Weißt du warum deine Eltern sich todgefahren haben, Lexa?“ ich bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen. „Sie konnten es nicht haben, was für eine Schande du bist.“

Wieder sehe ich rot, reiße mich aus Clarkes Griff und springe auf Finn zu. Er ist zu spät um meine Faust abzufangen, die hart mit seinem Gesicht kollidiert. Ich hole nochmal aus, spüre aber einen Tritt in meinen Magen und gehe zwei Schritte nach hinten. Mir bleibt auch keine Zeit mich zu erholen, als Finn mir erneut ins Gesicht schlägt, dieses Mal schmecke ich Blut. Nur halb bekomme ich mit, wie ich auf den Boden falle und Clarke neben mir sitzt. Ich schaue zu Finn und hoffe nur, dass er ihr nichts tut, als ich plötzlich sehe, wie Raven ausholt und ihn mit einem Schlag ein paar Meter nach hinten befördert.

„Gott, wie lange wollte ich das schon machen!“ sie grinst und reibt sich die Hände zusammen.

Ich schaue nochmal zu Clarke, die mir über die Wange streicht. Meine Augen wollen immer wieder zu fallen. 

„Alles wird gut.“ Flüstert meine Freundin und zieht meinen Kopf in ihren Schoß.

Während sie mir durch meine Haare streichelt schließe ich die Augen, alles wird schwarz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ich nehme leises Piepen um mich herum wahr, wie schwer meine Arme und Beine sind. Langsam öffne ich ein Auge und schließe es sofort wieder, da es so verdammt hell ist.

„Lexa?“ ich wage noch einen Versuch und schaue direkt in Abbys besorgtes Gesicht.

Jetzt fällt mir alles wieder in. Finn, und wie er Clarke geschlagen hat, Clarke. Ich setze mich abrupt hin und schaue mich im Raum nach der Blonden um, dabei spüre ich allerdings unfassbare Schmerzen an meinen Rippen.

„Lexa, leg dich wieder hin.“ Flüstert Abby und drückt mich an den Schultern wieder aufs Bett.

„Wo… wo ist…“ bringe ich mit trockener Kehle heraus.

„Clarke geht es gut.“ Abby setzt sich neben mich und streichelt über meine Hand. „Sie müsste gleich wieder da sein.“

Es hat tatsächlich keine fünf Minuten gedauert, bis die Tür aufgeht. Abby erklärt mir gerade noch, dass eine meiner Rippen angebrochen ist, als meine Freundin den Raum betritt. Beinahe sofort lassen meine Schmerzen nach, ich lächle sie glücklich an, genau wie sie mich. Clarke verliert keine Zeit, bevor sie ihre Tasche auf einen Stuhl schmeißt und sich zu mir lehnt. Mein Körper schmerzt, aber ich ziehe sie nah an mich heran und atme tief durch. 

„Alles wird gut.“ Flüstere ich, da ich merke, dass sie leise in meine Schulter weint.

Ich streichle sie beruhigend am Rücken, während sie sich so an mir festkrallt, dass es beinahe schon weh tut. Als wir uns dann voneinander lösen ziehe ich sie sofort an mich heran und küsse sie. 

„Also ihr beiden.“ Meine Augen werden weit, wieder habe ich vergessen, dass Abby im Raum ist. „Finn wird euch nicht mehr belasten.“ Ich sehe wie sie schwer schlucke, wohl, weil sie verdammt wütend ist.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?“

„Sein Vater hat rausgefunden wie er sich verhalten hat und ihn von der Schule genommen.“ Clarke fällt erneut erleichtert in meinen Arm.

„Das ist gut, sehr gut.“ Sage ich leise.

Abby reicht mir einen Becher Wasser, den ich sofort austrinke. Ich sehe, dass sie Fragen hat aber sich zurückhält. Sie wirft mir noch einen freundlichen Blick zu, bevor sie aus der Tür geht. Clarke löst sich langsam aus meinem Arm und streichelt über meine Stirn. Ich kann so viel Liebe und Fürsorge in ihren Augen sehen, dabei kribbelt es in meinem Bauch.

„Du kannst nachher schon gehen.“ Fängt sie dann leise an. „Wenn du dich gut genug fühlst. Allerdings solltest du bei mir bleiben, wo meine Mum in der Nähe ist.“

„Bei dir bleiben hm?“ ich grinse sie breit an und zwinkere ihr zu.

„Gott Lexa, wie kannst du jetzt an Sex denken?“

„Das fragst du? Guck dich an.“ Ihr schüchternes Lächeln war das alles wert.

Langsam legt sie sich neben mich auf das große Einzelbett, bevor sie ganz vorsichtig ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legt. Ich atme tief durch und genieße es einfach nur, sie so nah zu haben.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natürlich habe ich versucht mich zu wehren, aber Clarke hat mich den ganzen Weg bis zum Auto gestützt. Der Schmerz an meinen Rippen ist wirklich extrem, dazu schmerzt mein Kiefer, welcher etwas geschwollen ist. Im Auto verschränke ich die Arme, da ich es hasse, so abhängig zu sein. Clarke kichert nur und greift irgendwann nach meiner Hand, automatisch entspanne ich mich. 

Bei ihr angekommen sind wir alleine, da Jake und Abby beide noch arbeiten. Clarke hilft mir hoch und in ihr Zimmer. Sofort setze ich mich aufs Bett, gerade als Lucy mich entdeckt und aufgeregt zu mir kommt. Dabei lässt sie Clarke einfach links liegen.

„Sie ist jetzt dein Hund.“ Sagt sie Blonde sarkastisch.

Sie verschwindet im Schrank und kommt mit einer Jogginghose und einem weiten T-Shirt zurück. Vorsichtig kniet sie sich vor mich und zieht meine Schuhe aus. Danach vorsichtig meine Hose. Ich sehe sie schwer schlucken, als sie mir kurz zwischen die Beine guckt. Grinsend lehne ich mich etwas zurück.

„Also, du musst dich die nächsten Tage um mich kümmern…“

„Lexa...“

„Was?“

„Wir werden keinen Sex haben. Erst wenn deine Rippe wieder in Ordnung ist.“ Ich schnaufe und verschränke wie ein kleines Kind meine Arme, unfair.

Nachdem Clarke mich auch in ein anderes T-Shirt gesteckt hat, lege ich mich vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Während meine Freundin noch durch den Raum läuft und aufräumt, streichle ich Lucy, die natürlich wieder bei mir liegt. Meine Gedanken wandern zurück zu dem Tag in der Schule.

„Hast du mit Raven und Octavia gesprochen?“ frage ich unsicher.

„Ja habe ich.“ Clarke zieht sich noch ein T-Shirt über und kommt zu mir. „Sie wollen sich auch noch bei dir entschuldigen.“

„Ach wirklich?“ lache ich.

„Ja. Sie sind nur mit Finn mitgezogen, weil sie Angst vor ihm hatten.“

Ich nicke und lasse es erstmal darauf beruhen. Clarke legt sich neben mich und schwingt einen Arm um meine Hüfte. Sie traut sich kaum mich anzufassen, weil sie merkt, dass ich Schmerzen habe. 

„Was kann ich tun?“ fragt sie in den inzwischen dunklen Raum.

„Erzähl mir nur was. Deine Stimme beruhigt mich.“ Antworte ich müde.

Keine zwei Minuten später spüre ich wie mich der Schlaf überkommt, als meine wunderschöne Freundin mich beruhigend streichelt und mir von einem Urlaub mit ihren Freunden erzählt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach werde bin ich alleine im Raum. Mich wundert allerdings, dass auf dem kleinen Sessel neben mir meine Klamotten liegen. Meine schwarze Jogginghose und mein T-Shirt. Ich greife noch verschlafen nach einem Zettel, der auf Clarkes Kissen liegt. 

„Hi baby, ich bin schon wach und mache unten Frühstück. Anya hat ein paar Klamotten vorbeigebracht, da es wirklich besser ist, wenn du ein paar Tage bei uns bleibst ( ;) ). Nimm dir im Bad was du brauchst. Liebe dich. Clarke.“

Ich lächle und strecke mich nochmal, bevor ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer mache.

Als ich später auf die Terrasse trete werde ich erstmal von Lucy angesprungen, die ich leicht hochhebe und auf meinen Arm setze.

„Lexa!“ ich rolle mit den Augen, als Clarke sie mir aus dem Arm nimmt. „Du musst dich schonen.“

„Clarke, sie wiegt ungefähr 500 gramm.“

„Sie wiegt mehr.“

Als ich hinter ihr ein Lachen höre und in den Garten schaue, bemerke ich jetzt auch Raven und Octavia. Sie lachen über unsere kleine Diskussion. Clarke setzt Lucy wieder auf dem Boden ab und zeigt auf einen Stuhl. Ich setze mich und schaue auf den Becher Kaffee, Obst und das Sandwich auf meinem Teller.

„Wow, danke sü-“ ich unterbreche mich und schaue zu den beiden Dunkelhaarigen am Tisch.

„Ist schon gut.“ Beginnt Octavia dann nervös „Wir wollten uns bei dir entschuldigen. Wir sind nicht wirklich gut mit dir umgegangen.“

Es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie Raven ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite rammt.

„Ach, ja. Und wir hoffen, dass du uns verzeihst. Wir wollten immer nur das Beste für Clarke, und wie sie uns erzählt bist du das.“ Jetzt werde ich etwas rot und nehme schnell einen Schluck Kaffee.

Clarke greift auf dem Tisch nach meiner anderen Hand, während ich tief durchatme.

„Ist schon gut. Solange ihr Clarke nichts tut oder sie beschimpft, weil ihr anderer Meinung seid als sie…“

„Sind wir gar nicht.“ Octavia lacht leise. „Wir hatten Angst vor Finn und haben so getan, als wären wir seiner Meinung. Sind wir nicht. Ich finde das voll ok.“ Sie deutet zwischen Clarke und mir hin und her.

„Gut. Dann verzeihe ich euch.“

„YES! Drinks für alle!“

„Raven, es ist 12 Uhr mittags.“

„Na eben!“

Den ganzen Tag haben wir draußen gesessen und geredet, immer wieder auch etwas gegessen und nachdem Raven gequengelt hat auch Sangria getrunken. Clarke hat dabei genau drauf geachtet, dass ich nicht zu viel trinke, weil ich noch Schmerztabletten nehme. 

Raven rennt gerade mit Lucy durch den Garten, als Clarke aufsteht. Sie drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Mund und verschwindet im Haus. Ich spüre Octavias Blick auf mir und schaue nach ein paar Sekunden zu ihr.

„Du tust ihr wirklich gut. Ich dachte sie wäre so gut drauf, weil sie endlich diesen Idioten abgeschossen hat. Aber es war alles wegen dir.“

„Mmmm… ich will nur eines: Sie glücklich machen.“ Octavia nickt. „Das wollte ich immer. Ich weiß nicht ob du es weißt, aber ich habe sie geliebt seit ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Ich schrecke hoch, als Clarke plötzlich neben mir steht.

Wir schauen uns in die Augen und Lächeln, dabei verliere ich mich in dunkelblau. Vorsichtig lehnt sie sich nach unten und küsst mich innig, dabei legen wir beide alle Emotionen in den Kuss.

„Ew ist ja gut, ihr liebt euch, wir haben es verstanden.“ Clarke rollt mit den Augen und wirft Raven einen Eiswürfel entgegen, welchen sie erst nach dem dritten Versuch auch fängt.

Nachdem die beiden etwas angetrunken den Garten verlassen haben, sitzen Clarke und ich noch immer dort. Sie auf meinem Schoß, wofür ich sie lange überreden musste weil sie Angst hatte, dass ich schmerzen habe, dabei lehne ich mich bei ihr an und streichle über ihre Beine. 

„Ich liebe dich Lexa.“ Ich grinse breit.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Clarke.“


	13. Chapter 13

Nervös laufe ich in der Wohnung auf und ab, dabei werfe ich immer wieder einen Blick in den Spiegel neben mir. Anya rollt mit den Augen, als sie zu mir kommt und mich an den Schultern festhält.

„Beruhig dich. Es ist nur ein Essen.“

„Es ist nicht nur ein Essen. Ihr könnt mich nicht verarschen.“ Ich schnaufe und drehe mich wieder zum Spiegel.

Die Griffins haben mich und Anya zum Abendessen eingeladen, allerdings kann ich mir denken, warum. Morgen ist mein Geburtstag, an dem Jake und Abby leider nicht da sein können. Es macht mich auch nur so nervös, weil ich seit so vielen Jahren meinen Geburtstag nicht mehr gefeiert habe. Anya hat mir ab und zu eine Flasche Whiskey ins Zimmer gestellt, aber das war’s dann. 

„Bist du jetzt fertig?“ fragt meine Schwester mich genervt.

Ich schaue auf meine Jeans und mein schwarzes Hemd, dazu habe ich meine Nikes an. Clarke liebt es, wenn ich Hemden anhabe, deshalb habe ich mich dafür entschieden. 

„Ja, lass uns gehen.“

Schon auf dem Weg spiele ich immer wieder nervös mit meinem Ärmel, worauf Anya mich schubst. Da meine Rippe gut verheilt es stört es mich auch nicht und ich schubse zurück. Auf der Einfahrt sehe ich noch ein weiteres Auto stehen, einen schwarzen Golf der wie neu aussieht. Irritiert gehen wir zur Tür, während ich mich durchgehend Frage, wer noch da sein könnte. Als die Tür auffliegt werde ich allerdings aus den Gedanken gerissen, mein Mund klappt auf, denn Clarke steht in einem kurzen, schwarzen Kleid vor mir. Sie grinst mich verführerisch an und lehnt sich an den Türrahmen. Ich schlucke schwer und schaue an mir runter.

„Ich bin underdressed, oder?“

„Quatsch.“ Sie zieht mich an der Hand zu sich. „Du siehst toll aus.“

„Ja, ich gehe dann mal rein.“ Brummt Anya und drängelt sich an uns vorbei.

Als wir alleine sind lege ich meine Arme um meine Freundin und drücke ihr einen harten Kuss auf den Mund. Wie kann ich nur so glücklich sein und sie an meiner Seite haben, so wunderschön und liebevoll, das habe ich gar nicht verdient. Wir gehen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer, dabei sehe ich Jake und Abby in der Küche, der leckere Duft des Essens fliegt mir entgegen und lässt meinen Magen grummeln. Als ich dann sehe, wie schön der Tisch gedeckt und die Atmosphäre im Raum ist, drehe ich mich unsicher zu Abby.

„Ich ehm… wollte Wein mitbringen. Aber wir hatten nur den Billigen, den ihr bestimmt nicht mögt. Also wollte ich einkaufen, aber-“

„Lexa.“ Ich klappe meinen Mund zu und schaue zu Clarkes Mutter, die mich anlächelt. „Ist schon gut, setz dich einfach.“

Ich nicke und lasse mich mit Anya und Clarke zusammen am Tisch nieder. Clarke greift automatisch nach meiner Hand, da sie wohl merkt, wie nervös ich bin. Während wir leichte Gespräche über die letzten Tage führen, spüre ich Clarkes Blicke durchgehend auf mir, also würde sie jede meiner Reaktionen genau mitbekommen wollen. 

Nach unserem zweiten Glas Wein und einem unheimlich leckeren Essen, für das ich mich fünf Mal bedankt habe, sitzt Clarke nun so nah an mir dran, dass ich mich zurückhalten muss, sie nicht anzufassen. Sie sieht einfach so sexy aus in dem Kleid, dass ich sie am liebsten schon hier ausziehen würde.

„Ok, ich fange dann mal an.“ Abby steht auf und reibt sich die Hände, bevor sie zum Schrank geht und ein Geschenk hervorzieht.

„Abby… ihr habt schon so viel für mich getan, für uns…“

„Pssst.“ Sie gibt mir die Schachtel und grinst mich an. „Happy birthday Lexa.“

Mit zitternden Händen öffne ich das Geschenk so vorsichtig wie möglich. Ich sehe allerdings direkt an der Verpackung, dass es das neuste iPhone ist, sofort klappt mein Mund auf.

„Ab… Abby…“ ich schlucke den Knoten in meinem Hals weg. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen.“

„Doch kannst du.“

Ich drücke die Tränen weg und stehe schnell auf, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Schon jetzt fühle ich mich so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. So viel Liebe und Zuneigung habe ich seit dem Tod meiner Eltern nicht mehr gespürt, nur von Clarke. Jetzt scheint es als hätte ich wieder eine Familie, die sich wirklich um mich sorgt.

„So, jetzt ich.“ Sagt Jake, als ich noch nicht ganz sitze.

„Meins bekommst du oben.“ Flüstert Clarke, was Anya allerdings gehört hat, sie räuspert sich laut.

Jake kommt zu mir und hält mir eine sehr kleine Schachtel hin. Langsam greife ich danach und öffne sie, mein Mund kappt auf, als ich einen Autoschlüssel erkenne. Es ist ein Schlüssel zu einem Golf, sofort muss ich an den schwarzen Golf 7 aus der Einfahrt denken.

„Ich konnte das Geschenk nicht reinholen, aber wir schauen ihn uns morgen an.“

„Du… du schenkst mir ein Auto??“

„Ja! Gefällt es dir nicht?“

„DOCH!“ alle lachen über meinen Ausbruch.

„Es ist für euch beide. Clarke hat mir erzählt, dass ihr alle Einkäufe und sowas zu Fuß erledigt.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schaue zu meiner Freundin, die sich auf die Lippe beißt und versucht, unschuldig zu gucken.

„Danke Jake.“ Sage ich, als ich erkenne, dass es sich nicht lohnt, wenn ich mich dagegen wehre.

Ich umarme ihn fest, was Anya ein paar Sekunden später auch macht. Auch sie bedankt sich und fragt nochmal, ob sie den Golf wirklich benutzen kann. Ich grinse, weil ich vorhin noch gedacht habe, wie wunderschön das Auto in der Einfahrt aussah. Nach ein paar Momenten steht Anya auf und greift in die Tasche, welche sie mitgenommen hat. Ich werde nervös, da ich schon seit so langer Zeit kein Geschenk mehr von ihr bekommen habe. Zumindest kein Vernünftiges.

„Ehm hier, happy birthday Lexa.“ Sie drückt mir ein nicht ganz so schön eingepacktes Geschenk in die Hand.

Als ich es geöffnet habe sehe ich einen Bilderrahmen und das letzte Bild von uns und unseren Eltern. Ohne es verhindern zu können entstehen Tränen in meinen Augen.

„Wir haben alle Bilder entsorgt, weil es zu schwer war… aber das habe ich aufbewahrt. Ich weiß, du liebst es.“ Ich lächle und stehe auf, bevor ich meine Schwester fest in den Arm nehme.

„Danke Anya.“

Als ich wieder sitze lehne ich mich bei Clarke an, die über meine Schulter auf das Bild schaut. Die Trauer in meinem Herzen verschwindet, als ich auf die Blonde schaue. Sie mustert jedes Detail des Bildes, dabei lächelt sie leicht. Durch sie habe ich den ganzen Schmerz verdrängen können. Durch sie geht es mir besser, ich bin endlich wieder ich, habe einen Grund morgens aufzustehen und zu leben. Ich lächle und drücke ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Wange, sofort wickelt sich ihr Arm um mich. 

Später am Abend gehe ich hinter Clarke in ihr Zimmer. Klar habe ich mich den ganzen Abend gefragt, was sie wohl für mich hat, aber sie wollte es nicht verraten. Ich sehe wie sie sich nervös ihre Schuhe auszieht und mich zum Bett führt. Ich beobachte sie genau, als sie sich auch ihr Kleid auszieht, sofort stockt mein Atem. Ich muss mir auf die Lippe beißen, weil ich auf Anhieb erregt bin. Clarke verschwindet allerdings in ihrem Schrank und sucht wohl nach etwas.

„Ist es ein Sex-Geschenk?!“ frage ich laut und muss selbst darüber lachen.

„Warte ab Lexa!“

„Ich warte schon den ganzen Abend! Und außerdem würde ich ein Sex-Geschenk nicht schlecht finden!“

Sie lacht, bevor sie langsam aus dem Schrank kommt. Sie hat eine Leinwand in der Hand, jetzt werde ich noch neugieriger und drehe mich auf dem Bett zu ihr. Dass Clarke inzwischen ein T-Shirt an hat lässt mich nur kurz schmollen, bevor sie nervös mit dem Papier spielt, welches um die Leinwand gewickelt ist.

„Also… es ist nicht so etwas wie die anderen haben. Aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem. Ich liebe das Bild und… naja… ich hoffe du auch.“ Stammelt sie. 

„Clarke, es ist ein Geschenk von dir, natürlich werde ich es lieben.“

Sie grinst und beißt sich auf die Lippe, bevor sie das Papier abzieht. Mein Atem stockt, als ich auf das schönste Gemälde schaue, welches ich je gesehen habe. Automatisch lehne ich mich nach vorne und fahre mit meinem Finger vorsichtig über die Farbe. Clarke hat das Bild von uns beiden, welches Abby ein paar abends vorher gemacht hat, nachgemalt, dazu ist im Hintergrund das Universum zu sehen, leuchtende Sterne. Sie weiß genau, wie sehr ich es immer geliebt habe, nachts die Sterne anzuschauen. 

„Wow…“

„Gefällt es dir?“

„Clarke, ich liebe es.“

Sie grinst nun richtig erleichtert, während sie das Bild nimmt und es vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl stellt. Immer noch klebt mein Blick daran, bis Clarke vor mir steht und nach meinen Händen greift.

„Ich liebe dich Lex. Happy birthday.“ Sie lehnt sich nach vorne und küsst mich leidenschaftlich.

Nachdem ich meinen Mund etwas geöffnet habe lehnt sie sich weiter in mich und lässt unsere Zungen gegeneinander arbeiten. Ich grinse und löse mich erst von ihr, als wir Luft brauchen.

„Da ist noch ein zweites Geschenk…“

„Ach ja?“ frage ich und grinse, als sie mich langsam nach hinten und auf die Matratze drückt. 

„Mmmm.“ Clarke lehnt sich über mich und küsst mich am Hals.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Flüstere ich glücklich.

Sie lehnt sich nach hinten und lächelt mich an, dabei streicht sie eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht. Ich bin wirklich so glücklich wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben, ich dachte nie, dass es sowas überhaupt gibt. Die Frau die ich liebe an meiner Seite, eine Familie, eine Schwester, die inzwischen einen Job hat und ebenfalls glücklich ist. Vorsichtig ziehe ich Clarke zu mir und küsse sie, davon werde ich sicher nie genug bekommen.


End file.
